La mas infame historia en la tierra media
by Ulick
Summary: Una historia totalmente absurda protagonizada por personajes infames y en donde ninguno de nuestros queridos personajes tiene participacion alguna.
1. El principio

La historia mas infame en la Tierra media.

Esta no es una historia seria, de hecho ni siquiera se pretende que tenga un momento serio. Tampoco se tiene pensado que sea realmente graciosa, ya que mas que una historia de humor es la recopilación de un montón de tonterías, todas ellas ocurridas a un par de seres despreciados por la sociedad por ser unos buenos para nada y robarse todo lo que encontraban, y seria una tontería de mi parte decir que esto es una historia de humor ya que no me atrevo a decir que además de estupidas, sean graciosas.

También debo decir que a pesar de desarrollarse en la Tierra media, en el tiempo posterior a la derrota definitiva de Sauron, dudo que los heroicos personajes que salvaron a la raza de los hombres lleguen a aparecer en esta historia, especialmente porque personas tan ilustres como estas no deberían mezclarse con un par de mañosos como son los protagonistas de esta historia, además que de hacerlo cobrarían mucho en derechos y mi presupuesto es bastante limitado.

Ahora, se que se preguntaras¿Por qué demonios escribes esta historia de humor que según dices no tiene gracia y en la que aseguras no participaran ninguno de nuestros amados personajes? Esto es fácil de responder: Porque quiero y puedo

Ahora sin más interrupciones, damos inicios a las infames historias en la tierra media.

Narrador invitado: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: Pero se supone que debo terminar mi nueva película

¡¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y NARRA LA HISTORIA!

El principio

La destrucción del anillo y la caída de Sauron, seguido por la coronación del esperado rey de Gondor, traían consigo la promesa del fin de las desgracias y tristezas que vivieron los hombres en su larga y dolorosa batalla contra los sirvientes del Señor oscuro. Ahora, les había llegado el ansiado momento en que los reinados de los hombres podrían prosperar sin el temor de ser atacados por orcos u hombres de las regiones de Harad, por lo menos por un tiempo. Solo una cosa hacia falta para iniciar esta reconstrucción, y esta era el juicio contra el llamado "El mayor idiota de Gondor".

Fue tanta la relevancia de este juicio, que termino siendo la primera labor importante del recién coronado rey Elessar y contó la presencia de los hombres mas grandes de todo el reino...bueno, en realidad solo era un representante del Rey y los hombres importantes abandonaron la sala rápidamente para hacer cosas realmente importantes que presenciar el juicio de un pobre diablo que era obviamente culpable, dejando al enviado y dos tipos con expresión de aburrimiento para dirigir el juicio. La sala estaba atestada por una curiosa cantidad de personas con huesos rotos y heridas, deseosos por que de inicio el juicio y rodeados por todos ellos se encontraba parado y con expresión arrogante el acusado

- Nooooooooooo, soy inocente, no me hagan daño

Bueno, para que miento, lloro como una niña asustada por más de una hora, lo que provoco el retraso del linch...juicio. Después de una necesaria y muy ovacionada tanda de golpes, se pudo dar inicio de la ceremonia.

Antes de empezar - empezó el representante al tiempo trataba de despertar a uno de sus allegados, por petición unánime de todos los miembros de la familia y del pueblo en general, hemos decidido no llamar al acusado por su nombre para que nunca puedan llegar a relacionarse.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVAAAAAAA- grito todo el publico al tiempo que muchos bailaban en sus asientos

- YO TAMBIEN LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE SE VUELVA A INCENDIAR LA CASA

- SI TU NO ESTAS CERCA, NUNCA PASARA ESO DE NUEVO-

- YA PEDI PERDON POR ESO MÁMA.

- Silencio, que ya me quiero ir de aquí y no podré hacerlo hasta que acabe esta estupidez, ahora el acusado podrá decidir si le llaman "Scatha el gusano" como le dicen de cariño o "maldito imbécil" como sugirió tu madre y todas las victimas de tu estupidez.

- No es obvio que prefiero lo de Scatha

- Honestamente pensaba que elegirías la segunda opción. Bueno, dando inicio con esta jalada, Scatha, estas acusado que tu estupidez ha causado mayor cantidad de males que las propias tropas de Mordor. Dado que obviamente eres culpable no seguiremos con esto y simplemente daremos inicio con tu sentencia

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVAAAAA!

- Hey, no merezco dar mi versión

- No, además no tienes defensa alguna. Entre los males que causaste están: Destruir una catapulta cuando solo debías apretar un tornillo, incendiar tu propia casa y cinco mas que estaban por la zona, arruinar las puertas que debían impedir la entrada del enemigo y otros doscientos males de los que tenemos registros. ¿Acaso alegaras que estos males no fueron causados por ti?

- Si lo ponen de esa manera me veo muy mal, pero es culpa de todos los presentes por pedirme que haga esas labores.

- LO HICIMOS PORQUE INCENDIASTES LOS CAMPOS, DESTRUISTES LA HERRERIA, ENFERMASTES A LA MITAD DE LOS CABALLOS DEL REINO...

- YA BASTA, aquí ya tenemos todos los registros de todos sus males. En cuanto a ti Scatha, sabemos que no eres ningún traidor o algo por el estilo, sino mas bien un pobre imbecil bueno para nada, por lo que no te daremos un castigo grave - Esto ultimo causo una decepción generalizada en el publico - pero aun hemos decidido - voltea a ver a sus "colaboradores" que yacían dormidos a su lado - mas bien he decidido darte un castigo mas apropiado a tus aptitudes...

- LOS ODIO A TODOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Scatha se encontraba en frente de lo que fueron las puertas de Gondor. Dado que era demasiado estúpido para encerrarlo sin que derribe los muros de la prisión; y demasiado patético para ser ejecutado, se opto por amarrarlo de pies a cabeza y abandonarlo en las afueras de Mordor, con la esperanza que algún Orco quedase por el lugar y decida devorarlo o que se muriera de hambre. En cualquier caso fue el castigo más humanitario que se les ocurrió.

Y mientras que millares celebraban la desaparición del hombre que arruinaba sus vidas, Scatha estuvo amarrado y vendado todo el camino hasta que simplemente lo echaron al piso. Scatha sin embargo no era tan imbecil como todos pensaban, de hecho era mas estúpido, pero era mañoso y sabia unos cuantos trucos, por lo que al ser abandonado se pudo deshacer de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado y estuvo libre en cuestión de unos minutos.

- LOS DESPRECIO A TODOS, PERO YA VERAN, NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN YO ME REIRE AL ULTIMO. EN POCO TIEMPO SERE MAS RICO QUE EL MISMO REY Y SERE MAS SABIO QUE EL MISMO MITHRANDIR. YA VERAN COMO ME SUPLICARAN QUE REGRESE A CASA

Una semana después en la puertas de Minas Tirich

- POR FAVOR, DEJENME ENTRAR- gritaba como niña mientras lloraba en las puertas de Minas Tirich - AFUERA ME DA MUCHO MIEDO, TENGO HAMBRE Y ME DUELEN LOS PIES

Otra semana después

Nuevamente Scatha yacía en Mordor, pero en esta ocasión mostraba señales de haber sido golpeado con saña, incluso debo mencionar que es una increíble sorpresa que este vivo considerando la cantidad de golpes que es capaz de soportar el ser humano sin hacerse papilla.

- Bueno, creo que ya dejaron bien claro que no me quieren de vuelta. Por lo menos convencí a unas de mis tías de que me regalase un caballo para cargar mis cosas.

Mientras tanto, en Minas Tirich

¿QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE ME ROBO EL CABALLO?

De vuelta a Mordor.

- Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño y viajar por toda la Tierra media. De todas formas no me queda otra opción, ya que casa no tengo y dinero menos. Así que puedo concentrarme en iniciar la mayor recopilación de información que exista en la tierra media. Algún día, seré el mayor sabio de la tierra media e inclusive seré respetado por todos...Pero lo primero es lo primero y me voy a beber la cerveza que me "regalo" mi querida tía.

Y así es como la infame historia del hombre que amas debió existir y del que seria su igualmente mal compañero, cuyas hazañas serán ínfimas, pero grandes serán sus desgracias...En pocas palabras, esto es el inicio de esta babosada.

Peter Jackson¿Ya me puedo ir?

No

Peter Jackson¿Entonces podrías sacarme de la jaula y darme comida?

Déjame pensarlo…NO


	2. un merecido compañero

Narrador invitado: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: ¿No piensas dejarme en paz?

¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS Y NO OLVIDES BARRER LA COCINA CUANDO ACABES!

Un merecido compañero

Han transcurrido dos días desde que Scatha acepto que no podría volver a Minas Tirich, por lo menos no sin que intentasen romperle los huesos. Al principio el reconocer este horrible verdad no lo afecto, por lo menos mientras la cerveza que generosamente su tía le había regalado duró. Pero una vez terminado el poco vital liquido, tuvo que regresar a la realidad. Normalmente un ser común y corriente ya habría muerto o caído en la desesperación, pero no olvidemos que su estupidez es proporcional a su buena suerte.

- Menos mal que en este lugar todavía quedan rastros del campamento que se hizo en la última batalla, y lo mejor es que quedo comida suficiente para mí - se decía mientras cocinaba un caballo (con un olor y color extraño) que había encontrado por el lugar- pero no puedo vivir aquí para siempre. Debo encontrar la forma irme a un lugar seguro donde además pueda ser muy rico. ¿Por donde será que debo ir?

Para continuar con sus reflexiones, el buen Scatha saco de su bolsillo un mapa que su tía también le había "prestado" en su ultimo linch… digo, en su ultima visita.

- Veamos, si me voy al norte seguramente terminare en la ciudad del lago, el bosque negro o en la montaña solitaria…aunque para cuando llegue seguramente habrá pasado demasiado tiempo y terminare muerto de hambre. Al este, visitare tierras desconocidas y que no aparecen en este mapa, eso o termino entrando en Mordor, o lo que queda de ese lugar, al sur es casi lo mismo que el este y en el Oeste tengo que pasar por Gondor y Minas Tirich u otra ciudad cercana, y ya me dije a mi mismo que no pienso regresar a casa hasta que me extrañen.

Era obvio que no sabia que en Minas Tirich había sido aprobada una moción para que hubiesen tres días festivos de importancia: La Caída de Sauron, El nacimiento de Frodo y el día que el tonto conocido como Scatha había sido exiliado, por lo que la probabilidad de que lo extrañasen eran en realidad muy pocas.

- Bueno, como sea debo elegir un camino pero ya, porque mis provisiones no serán eternas. También debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo, la verdad ya es algo raro.

Scatha estaba tan ocupado en tan profundos pensamientos, que nuestro amigo no se percato que su caballo, que tenia su poco equipaje, estaba siendo robado por un desconocido. Como siempre solía ocurrir, le tomo demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue de la manera más efectiva que tenía a su alcance: Le arrojo una piedra.

En efecto, nuestra mala excusa de protagonista, tenia una habilidad, y es que su brazo era sumamente poderoso y peligroso cuando se trataba de algo que le convenía, y es por ello que mientras gritaba maldiciones que no son convenientes de escribir, lanzo la piedra mas grande que encontró al cuatrero, mientras hacia honor al dicho que decía que el era mas peligro que un hobbit armado con una piedra. Por desgracia no le decían eso por que fuese tan efectivo ni por que siempre golpease al enemigo sin dificultad, sino porque su puntería era desastrosa, y corroboro este idea una vez mas al aventar su piedra y darle de lleno en la cabeza del caballo, tirándolo al piso con ladrón incluido.

- Maldición, estoy perdido – decía con un tono lamentable – me he quedado sin un caballo, seguramente lo mate y terminare haciendo todo el maldito recorrido a pie. ESTOY CONDENADO, Y TODO POR QUE NO LE ROBE A MI TIA UNO CON CASCO INCLUIDO – claro que mientras gritaba y lloraba, volteo a ver su cena, lo que se supone era un caballo, casi quemado y con mas cenizas que carne - ¿Me pregunto como sabrá un buen guisado de caballo?

Scatha corrió hacia donde habían caído el ladrón y su caballo, en parte preocupado por lo seguramente seria un fatídico destino y en parte entusiasmado por la idea de comer una buen guiso. Cuando finalmente llego, pudo ver sus cosas en el suelo y al caballo inconciente, lo que lo alegro y decepciono al mismo tiempo. Con un vistazo mas amplio, se pudo dar cuenta que el dichoso cuatrero había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

- Bah, no debería estar sorprendido – se dijo para si mismo – sin duda debió quedar aterrorizado al ver mis grandes habilidades con las piedras. Ese tonto debió saber que nadie le roba a… me lleva, mejor me llamo a mi mismo Scatha, mi familia no merece tenerme de pariente, y también creo que…

Fue mientras Scatha tenia otra tonta y a la vez perturbadora conversación consigo mismo que apareció tras el. Un ser encapuchado de casi dos metros de alto, cubierto por una mortaja negra y con ojos rojos que parecían ser fuego ardiendo. Scatha termino en el piso, aterrorizado ante tan monstruosa visión, y es que no existía ninguna clase de duda, lo que tenia frente a el era nada menos que un Nazgul, un espectro del anillo, que se creyeron habían acompañado a su señor al oscuro vacío cuando el anillo único fue destruido, pero ante el se encontraba la prueba que demostraba lo contrario.

- ¡TONTO MORTAL! – Le grito con una voz ronca y horrible – ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME CON UNA MISERABLE PIEDRA? AHORA SUFRIRAS EL MÁS HORRIBLE DE LOS CASTIGOS, PREPARATE A SUFRIR.

Scatha, muerto de miedo y temblando como una niñita de tres años, no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable, y fue así como escucho la explosión. Por un rato que pareció eterno, no escucho absolutamente nada. Luego sintió el sonido de pasos que se alejaban rápidamente, sin duda una señal que estaba muerto y que debía dirigirse a al camino por el que los muertos deben pasar. Finalmente, su cerebro reacciono, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que nuevamente el ladrón se estaba llevando sus cosas, la explosión debío ser por lo que se llamaba fuego artificial (Parecido a esos que Mithrandir solía llevar a Minas Tirich, hasta que conoció a Scatha y ocurrió "la masacre de los mil colores" pero esa es otra historia) y el sonido que pasos alejándose era el dichoso cuatrero tomando sus cosas y corriendo con toda su alma. Era obvia cual seria la reacción de nuestro "heroe"

-¡MALDITO LADRON BUENO PARA NADA, NADIE LE ROBA A SCATHA DOS VECES EL MISMO DIA! – mientras gritaba, le lanzo la piedra mas cercana y para su sorpresa, dio justamente en la cabeza de ladrón. No es necesario decir que incluso para nuestro protagonista, esta fue una gran sorpresa, pero era mejor no demostrarlo, así que se armo de una dotación de mas de veinte piedras y con paso firme… bah, para que miento, mientras avanzaba sus piernas temblaban a mas no poder e incluso le siguió aventando piedras, pero su puntería habitual había regresado. Finalmente llego ante el terrible Nazgul y lo que vio lo sorprendió para siempre.

Ante el se encontraba un pobre enano, con suerte le llegaba a la cadera, pero lo extraño es que efectivamente parecía un Nazgul, dado que vestía el traje negro, era al parecer invisible y solo se podían ver algo parecido a ojos rojos, y la voz que ante se oía terriblemente ronca, ahora era bastante normalota mientras se quejaba del dolor de cabeza. Al ver como el Nazgul tamaño infantil se estaba sobando la cabeza por el golpe propinado de forma gratuita, Scatha reacciono como lo haría un ser humano decente…que se hubiera vuelto indecente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Eras tu el que me trataba de robar mis cosas? Pero si tú no das miedo, más bien das risa.

- MALDITO MORTAL – le gritaba el Nazgul enano – no olvides que soy un Nazgul y que tengo poderes que tu no tienes.

- Dudo mucho que entrar en los agujeros cuente como un poder.

- ¡SE ACABO! ¡PREPARATE PARA CONOCER LOS TERRIBLES PODERES DE MORDOR- le dijo el extraño Nazgul a Scatha y después de unos movimientos raros de manos y caderas, uso su máxima habilidad: le dio un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas en la rodilla. El golpe fue poderoso y devastador, pero Scatha no se dejo amedrentar.

-¡MADITO ENANO! – le grito mientras se sobaba el moretón - AHORA ES MI TURNO DE ATACARTE POR ESTO – Scatha, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, le dio un poderoso coscorrón al Nazgul tipo compacto. Este ultimo, debilitado por la fuerza de tan grandioso golpe, concentro sus fuerzas y le dio un cabezazo a al entrepierna de Scatha, quien a su vez contraataco con un rodillazo a la cara.

Fue así como se dio inicio a la épica pelea entre el mayor bueno para nada de Gondor y el mayor inútil de Mordor. Tan grandiosa batalla épica dura nada menos que quince minutos, que en su mayoría se gastaron por el tiempo en que los peleadores gritaban adoloridos, se retorcían y trataban de averiguar si ciertas partes del cuerpo se mantenían en su lugar.

Fue en el minuto dieciséis que, debilitados por tan grandiosa pelea ( lo se, se que piensan, pero después de la guerra del anillo casi no pasaron cosas interesantes ) ambos contrincantes cayeron al piso y pidieron tregua. Entonces la gran batalla paso de los golpes a la observación mutua, en donde los dos examinaron a sus contrincantes cuidadosamente, sin que ningún detalle se les escapase. Esto duro más de una hora hasta que el poco inteligente Scatha le hablo a su enemigo.

-¿En serio eres un Nazgul? Si mal no recuero los Nazgul son grandes y poderosos. Tú eres enano y sin duda no eres tan poderoso que digamos.

-¡claro que soy un Nazgul!...solo que yo me desarrolle distinto.

- En serio…cuéntame, ha de ser una historia interesante.

-¡Claro que no! Tú eres un humano de Gondor, un enemigo de mi señor…además que no es una historia corta.

-Vamos, en Gondor me dieron una paliza, me amarraron por todo el cuerpo y me lanzaron a este lugar con la esperanza de que me muera de hambre. No creo que te debas preocupar por cosas tan infimas como el lugar de donde vengo y el tiempo.

-Muy bien, si tu lo dices ¿Recuerdas el origen de los anillos del poder?

-Claro, me lo se bien: tres para los elfos, siete para los enanos, nueve para los hombres y uno para el señor oscuro…

- Una vil mentira, yo estuve cuando se forjaron y se que fueron mas de veinte mil anillos, ya que el buen Sauron había olvidado todo sobre la forja de anillos y cualquier otro objeto pequeño…

Flashback

En medio de la montaña del destino, desafiando la tormenta de fuego y lava que le rodeaba, un ser hermoso se encontraba en medio de una plataforma construida y entre sus manos sostenía un maravilloso anillo de oro

- ¡ME LLEVA MELKOR, LA MALDITA LAVA QUEMA!

Claro que mentiría si dijera que no le pasaba nada en medio de un volcán en plena actividad pero eso no es importante, sino que el que se encontraba en adentro era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Sauron con la apariencia de Annatar, la cual había usado para engañar a los elfos para la creación de los anillos de poder. Solo existía un problema…había olvido como crear un anillo de poder, de hecho el anillo de oro que tenia en la mano se le derritió en su mano, lo que ocasiono unas pequeñas quemaduras de segundo grado.

- Me pase años con el maldito herrero de Aule y ahora que ya necesito de sus enseñanzas, se me olvida todo. Eso pasa por dedicarme a hacer maldades, crear licántropos y hacer campañas militares y no darme unos minutos para practicar la orfebrería. En unos días, Celembrinor y los otros elfos van a querer aprender a crear anillos de poder y no puedo decirles que los anillos poder explotan cuando uno se los pone.

Y fue así que Sauron, mientras se quejaba a mas no poder, fue haciendo anillo tras anillo, todos con resultados malisimos y algunos que ni siquiera eran redondos, hasta que llego al intento veinte mil cuarenta.

- Bueno, este ya debe ser un anillo de poder…aunque no quiero arriesgarme, en especial cuando el ultimo exploto en mi cara… solo me queda probarlo con alguien al que a nadie le importe si le pasa algo: ¡APRENDIZ, VEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Fue entonces que, apareciendo en medio de las llamas y el humo, un humano casi tan hermoso como el mismo Sauron hizo su aparición. De cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, músculos impresionantes y un rostro que era envidia de los mismos elfos, fue aceptado por el que seria reconocido como el nuevo señor oscuro como discípulo de muy mala gana con el propósito de no despertar sospechas, y el mismo aprendiz le regresaba el favor siendo posiblemente el peor estudiante que jamás haya existido.

-¿Qué quieres, no ves que trataba de dormir?

-¿Cerca de un volcán en erupción?

-Cualquier lugar es bueno para descansar los ojos, en especial cuando se tiene un maestro tan malo como tu.

- Esta bien, por cierto te regalo este anillo, el cual te garantizo te dará maravillosos poderes.

- Wow, muchas gracias. Y pensar que todo este tiempo te he visto como el ser más despreciable que jamás ha existido, y ahora veo que solo eres un elfo desagradable.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Primero se le cayo todos y cada uno de los cabellos que formaban su cabellera, luego sus músculos se desinflaron por completo y para rematar, su cuerpo se encogió hasta que apenas llegaba a la cadera del que se supone es su maestro.

-¡¿Pero que rayos me ha pasado, que fue lo que me hiciste maldito!

-Bien, ya no vale la pena que lo siga ocultando. Mi nombre no es Annatar, ni siquiera soy un elfo. En realidad soy Sauron el grande, el mas poderoso seguidor de Melkor el señor oscuro y mi misión es la de continuar su legado de oscuridad, pienso dominar las razas de los hombres, elfos y enanos y para levantare como el señor todopoderoso de la tierra media.

-Si, si, eso me importa un comino, solo me interesa saber es que demonios me hiciste y como puedo volver a la normalidad.

- Bueno, estoy tratando de crear los anillos de poder, por medio de los cuales engañare a todas las razas y las dominare con mi poder, creando un anillo por el cual todas las razas caerán a mis pies.

- ¡YA DIJE QUE ESO ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, SOLO QUIERO SABER COMO VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD!

-Bueno, normalmente solo tendrías que quitarte tu anillo, pero como puedes ver el anillo estaba defectuoso y me temo que no podrás quitártelo nunca ya que este se ha pegado a tu dedo para siempre. Pero mira el dado bueno, gracias a que serviste de conejillo de indias, ya me acorde como se hacen los anillos de poder. Por cierto, ahora eres mi esclavo por toda la eternidad, así que ponte a trabajar haragán que estoy construyendo una gran torre donde voy a vivir y necesito animales de carga.

Fin del Flashback

El rostro de Scatha era completamente inexpresivo. Durante dos minutos, nuestro amigo se quedo sin decir la más mínima palabra hasta que finalmente reacciono ante lo que acababa de oír

-¿Me estas diciendo que te transformaste en un Nazgul enano porque le caías mal a Sauron y por ello el te dio un anillo defectuoso? Eres patético

-Mira quien habla, a ti te acaban de echar de donde vivías porque eras un imbécil.

-Mi situación es totalmente distinta, tarde o temprano todos se darán cuanta de su error y suplicaran porque regrese a casa.

Mientras tanto, en Minas Tirich se revelo una hermosa obra de arte, que consistía en una pintura que mostraba de forma magnifica la paliza que se le daba a Scatha, la cual por cierto se llamaba "El día que el idiota se fue", pero esa es algo ajeno a nuestra historia.

-Aunque no lo creas, al final fui uno de los mas grandes servidores del señor oscuro y siempre le acompañe a donde fuese.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué nunca se habla de ti en ningún registro?

- Bueno, en realidad…nadie se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, por lo menos no mientras no me pisaran, pero eso no es importante, porque también fui un gran apoyo para todos mis compañeros.

- No me digas, eras el que levantaba el estiércol que dejaban las bestias aladas y los wargos.

-Para que lo sepas era un trabajo muy importante.

- Esta bien, te creo. Pero no entiendo como fue que sobreviviste a la caída del señor oscuro y todo eso.

- Ah, lo que ocurre es que siendo mi anillo uno defectuoso, no estaba totalmente bajo el control del anillo único y gracias a ello no me hice cenizas cuando este fue destruido y en cuanto a la manera que escape de Barad-dur cuando se desmoronaba en pedazos, eso se lo debo a mi poder.

- Y tu poder es…

- No te lo diré

-Vamos, ya me dijiste todo lo demás, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser tu poder?

- Muy bien, me puedo encoger hasta llegar a los cinco centímetros.

- Tenias razón, mejor no me lo hubieras dicho JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, solo sabes hacerte mas enano de lo que ya eres.

-¡No te rías si es que no quieres reiniciar la pelea!

- No, no, no, no creo aguantar otro pleito de este tipo. Oye, ¿tienes un lugar donde vivir o a donde ir?

- Claro que…No, pero estoy seguro que ando mejor que vos.

-Ja, si claro, por eso me robas mis cosas cuando ni siquiera vas a poder venderlas ni usar la mayoría de estas.

- Por lo menos no me espanto al ver a alguien en zancos.

-¡SABÍA QUE ERA UN TRUCO TUYO!

- si claro, como tu digas.

-Basta ya de tonterías. Te propongo algo: ven conmigo y exploremos toda la Tierra media. Al final de cuentas a mi me echaron de casa por no saber apreciarme y a ti se te destruyo el país entero. Si vamos a andar bajo nuestra suerte, porque no mejor nos cuidamos las espaldas mutuamente. ¿Qué dices?

- No quiero.

-MALDICIÓN, ESTO TE CONVIENE ENANO DE PACOTILLA.

-Muy bien, acepto. Puedes llamarme…

- No te preocupes, te voy a llamar Mini-Nazgul

-¿QUUEEEE? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ? TU DEBES LLAMARME…maldición, Mini-Nazgul se oye mejor a como me llamaban en Mordor.

-¿Cómo te llamaban en Mordor?

-¿Crees que voy a volver a caer en eso?

- Bueno, no te enojes, solo era por curiosidad. Ahora eso no es importante, es tiempo de olvidarnos del amargo pasado para concentrarnos en un futuro prometedor. Un futuro en donde las humillaciones no tendrán lugar; Un futuro en donde los dos seremos respetados por aquellos que nos humillaban, en donde quienes nos llamaban escoria nos llamaran reyes. Apenas ayer éramos ejemplos de lo patético pero yo te prometo, mi querido amigo, que si me sigues para que luchemos por nuestro futuro, nadie podrá detenernos en nuestro ascenso a la gloria.

El Mini-Nazgul quedo tan conmovido ante esta idea que no pudo evitar llorar ante la posibilidad de un futuro como este y ahora estaba dispuesto a seguir a Scatha con tal de alcanzarlo. Por desgracia, Scatha abrió la boca.

- En serio, ¿Cómo te llamaban en Mordor?

-¡MALDICION! YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE LO VOY A DECIR

-Muy bien, no tienes porque gritarme. Ya te entendí.

- Más te vale.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante, vayamos a nuestro destino.

-¿Hacia donde?

-¿Hacia donde que?

-¿Cómo que hacia donde que? Pues la dirección donde iremos.

-Pues no se, se supones que tu sabrás, al final de cuentas tu viviste cerca de aquí mas de dos mil años.

-¡RECLUIDO EN UNA TORRE RECOGIENDO ESTIERCOL, POR SI SE TE HA OLVIDADO!

- Muy bien, cálmate. Para ser tan chaparro gritas muy fuerte. Muy bien, solo debemos regresar con el caballo, comer un poco, beber un poco de agua y podremos dar inicio a nuestra aventura.

-De acuerdo…por cierto ¿ya te distes cuenta que el caballo desapareció?

En efecto, apenas unos minutos atrás era posible ver el caballo inconciente a lo lejos, pero ahora en lugar en donde se encontraba estaba completamente vacío.

- ¡MALDICION-grito Scatha- ahora tenemos que buscarlo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? tu fuiste el que lo perdió.

-No me vengas con tonterías, tu empezaste por robármelo y ahora me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo.

Y así empezó una acalorada discusión que se prolongo por varias horas. Una discusión que empezó por la búsqueda del caballo, para luego cambiar al asunto del antiguo nombre del Mini-Nazgul, para luego pasar al asunto de donde obtener comida y agua de verdad, pasando por el sorprendente descubrimiento que el Mini-Nazgul también necesitaba comer, beber y dormir, lo que para Scatha lo confirmaba como un espectro del anillo lastimero y luego regresar a la búsqueda del caballo nuevamente. Y esta solo seria la primera de las discusiones del infame par, ya que por desgracia esto apenas esta empezando.

Bien hecho PJ, por esto te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Peter Jackson: ¿Me vas a dejar libre?

Ya quisieras. Instale un sistema de video para que puedas dirigir tu nueva película desde aquí y si te portas bien, capaz hasta te doy de comer…aunque sabes, necesitas una dieta urgente.


	3. Pasando por Osgiliath

Deseo enviar un agradecimiento muy especial a aquellos que tienen tanto tiempo libre y que decidieron desperdiciarlo leyendo la que espero sea una de las mas infames y blasfemas historias que alguien pudo situar en la Tierra media, y tampoco me olvido de aquellos que tal vez tienen mucho trabajo pendiente pero prefirieron leer una historia absurda, a quienes por cierto les ofrezco una ganga para mi futuro libro de filosofía "las cinco tesis filosóficas del holgazán". Agradezco además a cierta persona que me animo a desarrollar esta historia al darme su visto bueno a pesar de los fumados personajes y las igualmente fumadas situaciones (si lee esto y no se da cuenta quien es…bueno cuando se me ocurra algo ya vera) pero sobre todo agradezco que nunca me hayan denunciado a derechos humanos por el trato que le doy a PJ, ni a derechos de los animales por tirarle una piedra al caballo, ni que me hayan demandado por tortura mental…por lo menos en lo que va del año.

Peter Jackson: Recuerden, si quieren que PJ sea liberado solamente deben pedirlo o mejor aun, llamen a la policía.

Ya te lo dije, aquí te quedas y mejor te acostumbras.

Peter Jackson: Te odio.

Narrador estelar: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: Un momento¿Como que estelar¿Acaso significa que planeas obligarme a narrar toda la historia?

¡CALLATE Y NARRA LA HISTORIA, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE PONGA DE NUEVO LA FOTO DE GEORGE BUSH EN LA BAÑERA!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Pasando Por Osgiliath o como arruinar una ciudad entera sin usar un ejercito.**

Tuvieron que pasar dos días, pero finalmente lograron encontrar al caballo perdido. En realidad lo hubieran encontrado en la mitad de tiempo, pero los constantes pleitos entre los dos causo que pasaran el primer día tratando de recordar lo que estaban buscando. Junto con el caballo, encontraron un pequeño riachuelo, y en el caso de la comida, bueno, no les quedo otra mas que conformarse con lo que no se quemo de esa cosa que parecía un caballo (Aunque el Mini-Nazgul dijo algunas incoherencias sobre estar comiendo un Wargo, pero quien le hace caso a un enano que nació para hacer el mal, aunque solo la hiciera de parasito).

¿Y al final a donde vamos? – pregunto con impaciencia el Mini-Nazgul

Donde nos guié el destino – le respondió Scatha de una forma exageradamente formal.

¿Y que carajo significa eso?

Scatha no le hizo caso y simplemente saco de entre sus alforjas un palo de al menos metro y medio de longitud. Después de elegir un lugar que le pareció propicio, equilibro el palo con sus manos para luego salir corriendo y dejarlo caer.

AL SUR – grito con un tono triunfal – AHÍ ES DONDE NOS GUIA EL DESTINO.

¿Vas a basar una decisión tan importante por el lugar donde cayo un palo? – Fue la respuesta del Mini-Nazgul – ¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE¿NO SABES QUE PARA ESO EXISTE ALGO LLAMADO MAPA?

No insultes mis métodos, esta cien por ciento comprobado que tirar un palo al piso para guiarse es mil veces mas eficaz que un tonto mapa – obviamente había perdido el mapa desde hace días, pero no quería verse mal, por lo menos no tan pronto, ante un enano invisible con una fea y vieja túnica negra – así que ten fe en mi, y sígueme

No tengo fe en ti y estoy seguro que eres un idiota, pero te sigo porque ya no puedo vivir en Mordor y no tengo otra opción.

Y fue así como nuestros "protagonistas" caminaron con rumbo al sur, confiando en la visión que tenia Scatha de cómo es el destino. El camino era algo largo y agotador, y fue necesario hacer acopio de todas sus energías. Esto es verdad solo en parte ya que en la realidad el Mini-Nazgul en ningún momento hizo uso de sus fuerzas gracias a que gano una apuesta y le toco montar el caballo todo el camino, que por cierto llamaban cariñosamente "Ballo" dado que eran demasiado holgazanes y no tenían mucha imaginación para poner nombres.

¡ESTO ES ESTUPIDO! - se quejaba de vez en cuando el buen Scatha - ¿PORQUÉ DEBO SER YO QUIEN CAMINE SI EL CABALLO ES MÍO Y YO SOY EL LIDER DEL GRUPO? CUANDO MENOS DEBERIA MONTAR YO AL CABALLO Y TU IR EN LA PARTE TRASERA JUNTO CON EL EQUIPAJE

Muy sencillo: Primero no adivinaste en que numero estaba pensando; Segundo el caballo te lo robaste y por lo tanto no es tuyo; tercero soy bajito y merezco respeto; cuarto solo te haces llamar líder cuando solo somos dos; quinto no quiero compartir la montura y lo más importante es que eres el mayor idiota que existe en este mundo.

¡MALCICION ENANO YA ME HARTASTE! Te enseñare a no llamarme idiota de nuevo. En cuanto se me ocurra algo mi venganza caerá sobre ti.

Como quieras, de todas formas ya me aseguraste que estaré montando por lo menos durante un año, si es que para entonces todavía te acuerdas por que estas enojado

¡MALDITO!

Conversaciones tan profundas como esta fueron las que se dieron durante casi todo el camino, en donde la fatiga y el dolor acompaño al pobre Scatha en especial cuando escuchaba al Mini-Nazgul de los placeres de montar y el desastre que paso cuando trato de pescar en un lago que el conocía y que según el ya no estaba vedado porque no tenia guardias vigilándolo. Pero nada de eso les hizo reducir la marcha, en primera porque se supone que uno de ellos ya había hecho ese recorrido a pie antes y en segunda porque sabían bien que dos hobbits y una criatura rara también lo hicieron y no iban a permitir que seres de una raza tan pequeña se vieran mas resistentes que ellos, ni siquiera aunque fuese verdad.

Después de unos días, finalmente llegaron a las afueras de Osgiliath, por lo que fue necesario consultar con el "destino" nuevamente. En esta ocasión y para el desagrado total de Scatha, el palo decía que debían cruzar por la ciudad.

¡Me niego rotundamente! – Dijo Scatha con un notorio enojo – Dije que nunca volvería a pisar el suelo de Gondor a menos que me pidan que regrese – lo que no ocurrirá – y si no cumplo con lo que dije entonces me veré como un hipócrita.

Deja de llorar como un maldito bebe. Si mal no recuerdas a ti se te ocurrió la idea del palo para elegir el camino.

¿Acaso vas a dejar que un tonto palo que cae al piso sea el que tome las decisiones sobre la ruta que hay que tomar?

Ves, no deberías de preocuparte por que te consideren un hipócrita… ¡YA ERES UNO!

Di lo que quieras, pero por la ciudad no paso – Lo que Scatha no quería decir es que apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde la ultima golpiza que le habían propinado y el pasar por Osgiliath, un lugar lleno de gente que podría llegar a reconocerlo fácilmente lo podría dejar nuevamente lastimado, además que lo regresarían nuevamente a Mordor, pero esta vez dentro de dos sacos y lanzado por una catapulta – Además te podría ir mal por ser un ex servidor del señor oscuro.

Me vale, yo no quiero seguir al sur – Le dijo el Mini-Nazgul, lo que sin duda significaba que también tenía su pasado, el cual no contare porque quiero dejarles con la duda – te propongo esto: en lugar de pasar por la ciudad, cruzamos por el río.

Me niego rotundamente. La última vez que hice eso unos ladrones me robaron toda la ropa y tuve que caminar desnudo hasta que la encontré tirada

Como es usual esto tiene su explicación, y es que como nunca se entero, fueron sus propios familiares y vecinos los que se la robaron y trataron de ocultarla, todo por la esperanza que se enfermara y, porque no, cayera muerto. Pero al igual que con sus clases de natación con los pies amarrados con piedras, fracasaron miserablemente.

Bueno, entonces nada con la ropa puesta, de todas formas no te queda otro remedio – el Mini-Nazgul daba muestras de estar a un paso del ataque de nervios

Por ningún motivo pienso mojar mi ropa, así que olvida el rió

�¡ENTONCES QUE QUIERES MALDITO LLORÓN¡YO NO QUIERO IR AL SUR NI REGRESAR POR NUESTRO CAMINO!

Scatha se dedico a pensar en una solución para este problema, el cual obviamente era bastante tonto y se pudo haber solucionado con solo reflexionar un minuto, pero por supuesto estamos hablando de Scatha, así que se tomo mas de dos horas para pensar, el cual el Mini-Nazgul aprovecho para ir a pescar y estafar un par de distraídos que se encontró con un juego que el llamaba "la bolita".

Ya se – dijo finalmente Scatha – construiremos un bote

¿Un bote¿Y con que madera? – Le respondió el Mini-Nazgul mientras contaba el dinero que se acababa de ganar - Por si no te has dado cuenta casi no hay nada por aquí que nos sirva ni tenemos herramientas.

Lo que no tienes es espíritu emprendedor. Solo tienes que ir a buscar la madera mientras yo fabrico las herramientas. Te veo en una hora y más vale que traigas suficiente madera.

No quiero.

¡DEJA DE CONTRADECIRME Y HAZ ALGO DE PROVECHO!

Ambos se separaron después de eso y se reencontraron una hora después, pero seria un mentiroso si dijera que hicieron su trabajo, ya que el Mini-Nazgul nunca fue por la madera, sino que prefirió dar vueltas por ahí y buscar más viajeros que estafar.

Lo lamento, pero no encontré ningún madero que nos pudiese ser útil – mintió descaradamente mientras contaba unas monedas.

Como siempre eres un inútil…un momento¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos?

Unas piedras planas que brillan como si fueran de metal.

Mas te vale, por un momento pensé que eran monedas. Como sea, por tu incompetencia ahora estas herramientas que tengo son totalmente inútiles.

Lo que vio el Mini-Nazgul lo dejo perplejo, y no era el hecho que hubiera hecho las herramientas, ya que lo conocía desde por lo menos una semana y media, por lo que sabia que trataría de hacerlo, sino que dichas herramientas eran de buena calidad, como si las hubiera hecho un profesional.

No puedo creerlo – dijo el Mini-Nazgul sin ocultar su sorpresa - no sabia que eras tan bueno construyendo herramientas.

¿Cuáles¿Estas? No las hice.

¿Y como las obtuviste entonces?-

Las cambie por el caballo con unas personas que me encontré por ahí

¿QUUUEEEE? – el Mini-nazgul busco por todas parte pero era verdad, Scatha había intercambiado a "Ballo" por un martillo, unos clavos y un cincel. No creo que sea necesario decir que era un pésimo intercambio y cual seria la reacción de nuestro pequeño amigo.

¡ERES EL MAYOR IMBECIL QUE HAYA EXISTIDO¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE CAMBIAR UN CABALLO POR UNAS CUANTAS HERRAMIENTAS? – El estado de nuestro pequeño amigo hacia pensar que si tuviese cabello ya se lo habría arrancado de un jalón.

Oye, no soy tan idiota. Además de las herramientas me invitaron una taza de té, una silla de montar y una pipa. Pero lo mejor es que me pude vengar de ti, a partir de ahora tendrás que caminar cargando tus cosas JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ahora nunca me volverás a decir imbecil.

Wow, sin duda me asombra tu cruel venganza – contesto el Mini-Nazgul con sarcasmo- pero dime ¿Como es que ganas tu, dado que de todas formas tendrás que caminar, y ahora con mucho mas peso, dado que aceptaste una silla de montar sin tener un caballo donde ponerla y una pipa sin tener hierba que fumar?

Tu solo quieres ver el lado malo de todo, además de todas formas te duele el castigo que te di – obviamente no lo aceptara nunca, pero le dolió darse cuenta de un error tan tonto en su plan.

Bueno, como sea solo debemos encontrar un par de caballos en la ciudad y arreglamos este fiasco – dijo el Mini-Nazgul para dejar en claro que no compartiría el caballo – ahora solo debemos ENTRAR en ella SIN excusas.

Esta bien, pero si no dejas de gritar te empezare a llamar el Mini-Gritón. De todas formas ya había pensado en una forma para que los dos entremos en la ciudad sin temor a que nos pase algo.

¿Estuve ausente tantos días?

Haré como que no oí eso. En primera, logre hacer una capucha lo suficientemente grande para cubrir mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo, por fortuna la gran mayoría de la población de Osgiliath no conoce mi rostro – lo que demuestra que no tenia conocimiento que el día que fue exiliado fue declarado fecha de celebración y una nueva costumbre consistía en romper en pedazos estatuas tamaño natural de su persona - pero tu caso es mas difícil dado que eres un ser del mal, además que no tienes cara.

¿Y que recomiendas?

Simple, has uso de tu poder para encogerte al máximo. Con solo cinco centímetros solo tengo que ponerte en mi bolsillo y se acabo.

Al principio el Mini-Nazgul tuvo sus dudas, y vaya que tenia motivos para tenerlas, después de todo no hablamos de la persona mas razonable y cuidadosa del mundo, pero hubo algo que le hizo pensar que estaría bien. Llámenlo confianza, llámenlo compañerismo o incluso estupidez, pero sintió que estar a salvo con su plan.

Muy bien, hagámoslo

Y en cuanto dijo eso inicio su transformación. Si esperaban algo espectacular han visto demasiadas películas con efecto especiales, ya que lo que ocurrió consistió simplemente en una nube de humo que cubrió a nuestro pequeño amigo y acto seguido ya media cinco centímetros

Listo, ya me encogí y ahor….- El Mini-Nazgul no continúo con su frase ya que un enorme pie lo aplasto. Dos días después, nuestro machacado amigo estaba recuperado y con las suficientes energías para hablar

ERES UN IMBECIL, PEDAZO DE… (Las 50 palabras restantes del Mini-Nazgul fueron censuradas en un esfuerzo de mantener la moral intacta, y no olviden ver la maratón de 50 películas de guerra en su televisora favorita con "Rescatando al Soldado Ryan", "Black Hawk Down" y muchas mas, con la posibilidad de hacer zooms cuando…mejor sigo narrando porque ya me están mirando feo)

¿Ahora porque me estas gritando enano llorón? Si te cuide por dos días hasta que te mejoraras.

Maldito desgraciado¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? De no ser por que me pisaste no hubiera necesitado que me cuidara. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PISASTE?

Bueno, estaba enojado por que te burlaste de mi venganza y al verte tan chiquito, creo que mi lado oscuro salio a relucir y sin pensarlo te di el pisotón. Pero créeme que me sentí muy mal cuando te pise.

Flashback

¡TOMA ESTO MALDITO ENANO! Ahora aprenderás a no burlarte de mis venganzas y ahora que lo pienso no creo que seas de gran ayuda. Bueno, ahora lo entierro y se acabo…Un momento, este enano trae bastante dinero…y es más de lo que parecía... ¿QUÉ HICE? ACABO DE LASTIMAR SERIAMENTE UNA FUENTE DE INGRESOS. �¡NO TE VAYAS A MORIR!

Fin del Flashback

…Y eso fue lo que paso.

ERES UN IDIOTA¿PARA QUE ME CONTASTE ESO?

No se, pensaba en voz alta. Pero eso no importa, ahora estas bien y debemos aprovechar para entrar a la ciudad, en el tiempo en que estuviste inconciente hice una investigación y he concluido que nadie en ella me conoce (Debo decir que nunca investigo, lo que hizo fue echar un vistazo de cinco segundo y al no ver nadie conocido concluyo que no había nadie que lo reconociese). Además se acabo la comida y no queda mas remedio que reabastecernos y dado que de por si eres bien enano, creo que nadie te va a notar

Y así, finalmente el extraño par entro a la ciudad cargando todas sus cosas al hombro. Durante años Osgiliath estuvo en ruinas a causa de las constantes guerras entre los hombres y los servidores de Mordor, siendo perdida y recuperada por ambos lados. Al final de la guerra del anillo, la ciudad estaba totalmente en ruinas y los servidores la habían infestado hasta que fueron derrotados en la batalla de los campos de Pelennor, que fue cuando todos ellos fueron expulsados de forma definitiva. Desde entonces y gracias a los deseos de recuperación de los hombres, Osgiliath volvía a ser una ciudad prospera y sus edificios volvían a ser hermosos y su comercio próspero. Nuevamente era poblada por una gran cantidad de habitantes y todos ellos se mostraban alegres. Sin duda era un ejemplo de recuperación.

Me gustaba más como estaba antes.

¿Te gustaba mas cuando era invadido por orcos deseosos de sangre?

Cállate enano. Además lo digo porque desde que entramos no nos dejan de mirar raro. Sin duda es por tu culpa.

En efecto, estaban siendo observados, y no de una manera discreta, ya alrededor de ellos una cantidad de importante de personas se aglutinaban alrededor y murmurando.

¡Es el! – Decían unos – ¿Pero quien le acompaña?

Debe tratarse de un mediano – contestaban otros – uno no muy listo que digamos.

¿Por qué habrán venido?

Esto y mucho mas era lo que se decía, y mientras nuestros amigos se dirigían al mercado mas cercano, el verse rodeado por cada vez mas personas hacia que se sintieran bastante incómodos.

Sabes enano – le dijo Scatha – creo que están hablando de nosotros.

no me digas. ¿Y como te distes cuenta¿Cuándo hablaron del enano, del tipo al lado del enano o de los idiotas que están cargando gigantescas bolsas en su espalda, incluyendo una silla de montar?

Scatha no tuvo tiempo de darle una respuesta porque antes que se diera cuenta una cantidad sumamente importante de personas le taparon el paso, e incluso algunos soldados con cara de que sus madres no lo querían estaban entre la multitud. En cuestión de minutos, prácticamente la mitad de la población de Osgiliath le tapo el paso cuando llegaron al puente y la otra mitad cubrieron la retaguardia. Como un experto, Scatha sabia que decir.

Emmm…Saben, que bonito se ve el puente ahora que esta restaurado

Muy bien, tal vez no tenia idea de lo que dijo pero…bah, para que me esfuerzo en explicarlo mejor sigamos con la historia.

Es el – grito un hombre a lo lejos – Es el imbecil al que le prohibieron usar su nombre y ahora llaman Scatha el gusano

Saben, ese apodo no me gustan tanto como dicen.

Es el idiota que quemo mi casa, destruyo mis cultivos y vendió mi caballo.

Tenia quince años¿nunca me perdonaran eso?

Ese bastardo me robo mi caballo, mi mapa y mi cerveza.

Ups…jejejejeje…Hola tía, cuanto tiempo sin verte

¿Le robaste el caballo a tu propia tía? – Hasta el Mini-Nazgul estaba asombrado – Eres peor de lo que me imagine.

Ese maldito idiota trato de robarme mi novia el día de mi boda.

¿Por qué te enojas? Si al final no me quiso.

¡PORQUE TERMINO HUYENDO CON EL MALDITO QUE CONTRATASTE PARA QUITARMELA!

Sabes primo, a mi también me molesto eso. Creo que deberíamos buscar al maldito para vengarnos.

Haciendo un resumen, durante quince minutos una cantidad exagerada desde el punto de vista que se le vea aprovecho para echar en cara los desastres causado por el buen Scatha, quien a su vez se defendió como pudo, aunque se lamentaba de haber decidido entrar por la ciudad, especialmente cuando sabia que todavía era demasiado pronto.

Por lo que veo tienen mucho de que hablar – Dijo el Mini-Nazgul mientras se alejaba de Scatha al ver que mucho de los espectadores tenían garrotes – así que si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

¡Ni se te ocurra! – grito alguien entre la multitud - ¡Tu eres el maldito que me robo mi dinero antes de entrar a la ciudad!

¡PERDISTES LEGALMENTE Y ACEPTALO COMO HOMBRE!

Silencio – dijo un soldado que al parecer era el líder de la trifulca – olviden al hobbit raro y concentrémonos en lo importante: linchar de una buena vez al idiota. – todos los presentes dieron gritos de aprobación mientras levantaban sus garrotes y horquillas.

Oye eres soldado, se supones que debes ver por el orden publico.

y eso hago. Si te mueres de una vez por todas, no habrá nada que ponga en peligro la ciudad.

Toda Osgiliath se acercaba al miserable Scatha, quien no podía evitar morirse de miedo. Pero una revelación genial hizo que las palabras correctas aparecieran en su mente.

No me maten, maten al enano. Es un Nazgul pequeño y si no lo matan ahora crecerá y será peligroso para todos.

¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Como por arte de magia, la turba dudo y pareció enfocarse en nuestro pequeño ladronzuelo. Pero no olvidemos que el es mas inteligente que Scatha (En teoría) y supo como reaccionar ante la situación.

Habitantes de Osgiliath – Dijo con tono que parecía que iba a dar uno de esos discursos donde no se decía nada - Lo admito soy un Nazgul, pero antes de pensar en hacerme daño piensen en esto¿Quién es más peligroso? Yo o Scatha.

Y fue así como se dio la paradoja. Desde el punto de vista en que se viera, no era tan fácil decidir quien era mas peligroso, ya que unos sabían el terror que causan los Nazgul pero también era obvio que Scatha era tan idiota que era igual de peligroso. Sin embargo la solución era sencilla y no fue difícil encontrarla.

¡Linchen a los dos! – esto fue recibido con un gran grito de jubilo entre los presentes, exceptuando claro por nuestros amigos.

¿Y ahora que hacemos Mini-Nazgul?

El Mini-Nazgul estaba muriéndose de miedo, pero era tan o mas mañoso que Scatha, además que siempre tenia sus tretas. Tiro su equipaje al piso, se puso en una posición más impresionante que se le ocurrió.

Tontos mortales – dijo con la voz mas impresionante que pudo – ahora verán el poder de un Nazgul.

Y en cuanto dijo esto, un ruido ensordeció a todos los presentes y el humo cubrió a nuestros ¿Héroes? En cuanto se despejo, habían desaparecido por arte de magia, y por tal acto de desaparición, hubiera sido el escape mas grande de la historia… pero Scatha tuvo que hablar.

¡MENDIGO MINI-NAZGUL, ERES EL MEJOR ESCAPISTA DEL MUNDO! – dijo su felicitación con tanta efusividad que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que habían atravesado el puente con todo y sus cosas. Y ahora estaban a punto de ser linchados por la ciudad entera. Solo había algo que el Mini-Nazgul podia decir.

¡YO A LA DERECHA Y TU POR LA IZQUIERDA!

Ambos corrieron con todo lo que pudieron. Para el Mini-Nazgul la cosa no estuvo tan difícil, ya que basto con hacerse mas enano para escapar de sus perseguidores (como hizo para encogerse con todo y sus cosas es una buena pregunta que podría responder pero no quiero), pero el pobre de Scatha contaba con esa ventaja y tuvo que correr como podía. Ahora, hay que dejar en claro que el muy idiota a pesar de correr delante de una ciudad entera, no se le ocurrió tirar sus cosas, por lo tanto, Scatha corría a toda velocidad con más de diez kilos de equipaje a cuestas, mientras que tiraba al piso todo lo que encontraba para despistar a sus perseguidores, pero por desgracia muchas de las cosas que tiraba estaban siendo usadas como soportes en edificios todavía en construcción, lo que causo que algunos edificios se vinieran abajo, aplastando en el camino algunos de sus perseguidores incluyendo dos primos y un tío político, además de destruir comercios cuyos productos, o por lo menos los que Scatha no pudo recoger mientras corría, terminaron desparramados en el piso, causando la caída de muchas personas que ni siquiera sabían que estaba cerca.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de persecución, Scatha estaba agotado, y era normal ya que acababa de correr en una maratón improvisada mientras cargaba un montón de chucherias. Entro en el primer edificio que encontró y se dispuso a descansar. Pero nuestro amigo no tuvo la suerte que esperaría, ya que en cuestión de segundos fue visto por todos sus perseguidores entrar, así que no le quedo mas remedio que subir las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, en el que resulto ser la construcción mas alta de la ciudad y sin olvidar que cargaba al menos 10 kilos de chacharas. Dicho edificio todavía estaba bajo reconstrucción, por lo que tuvo que sortearse una cantidad impresionante de maderos que estaban en el piso y que se usarían para construir vigas y soportes.

Finamente llego al techo y no pudo ser en peor oportunidad ya que con el habían al menos veinte personas con el y todas tenían muchos deseos de averiguar si saldrían dulces de su cabeza. A la cabeza de ellos, se encontraba el soldado que encabezaba el linchamiento.

Al fin me vengare de ti maldito.

Oye¿que te he hecho?

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Por tu culpa no pude pelear a lado del rey Elessar y estuve toda la guerra recuperándome de lo que me hiciste.

Flashback

Scatha temblaba de miedo ante la idea de que tuviese que pelear, pero el ejército estaba desesperado por tener mas soldados y la mayoría de la gente estaba desesperada por deshacerse del bueno para nada. De hecho, existía una seria propuesta de usarlo para probar hasta que distancia podían atacar las catapultas, pero se decidió que peleara y tal vez así un orco se lo comería.

Muy bien soldado…bah, ya me olvide tu nombre, pero eso no importa. Como sabes, los gondorianos somos reconocidos por nuestra capacidad con el arco y por ello ser lo primero que aprenderás. La guerra esta muy cerca y no te queda más remedio que pelear en ella¡ASI QUE DEJA DE CHUPARTE EL DEDO EN POSICION FETAL Y ENTRENA!

¿Y si solo echo porras?

Calla y escucha. Si practicaste como te dije ayer, no tendrás problemas con tu primer tiro. Ahora solo tienes que tensar el arco…Muy bien, ahora solo apunta…vaya, lo haces muy bien y ahora dispara…AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Fin del Flashback

Por tu culpa, estuve al borde de la muerte y durante meses no pude ni moverme. Para colmo termine como un vil vigilante en lugar de ser un guerrero glorioso. Ahora te acabare y disfrutare cada momento.

¡Eras tu! – fue la respuesta de Scatha – juro que pensé que te habías muerto ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?

¡MUÉRETE MALDITO!

¡ALTO AHÍ!

Antes de que pudiese darse la golpiza, todos voltearon por el grito que se dio tras ellos y ante ellos se mostró la imagen del Mini-Nazgul. Normalmente esto no daría miedo si no es porque tenia con el un tubo con un largo hilo con un rastro de fuego que avanzaba lentamente. No había duda, era parecido a los fuegos artificiales que antes tenía Mithrandir y que en las manos de Scatha causo una masacre, que por desgracia no se le pudo comprobar.

Nadie matara a Scatha, excepto yo. Ahora déjenlo ir o todos los fuegos artificiales que tengo por todo el edificio harán explosión cuando la mecha se acabe y ustedes volaran con el – El Mini-Nazgul lo dijo tan en serio que todos comenzaron a temblar asustados y en un instinto de supervivencia dejaron ir a su presa.

Gracias Mini-Nazgul, te debo la vid… - El Mini-Nazgul le dio un puntapié en la rodilla – te odio, enano desgraciado.

Ahora Scatha… ¡CORRE!

En cuestión de segundos, bajaron todos los pisos y corrieron con una velocidad sorprendente para la cantidad de cosas que estaban cargando los dos, además del puntapié que recibió Scatha. Mientras corrían, el cojo se dio cuenta que el Mini-Nazgul estaba mas asustado que el.

Oye ¿si llenaste de esa cosa explosiva por todo el edificio, porque estás tan asustado? Ahora mismo estarán ocupados tratando de apagarlas.

No soy un idiota sabes – dijo mientras corría - En primera si todos esas cosas funcionaran realmente entonces la habríamos usado en la guerra. Si tengo tantas es porque me las regalaron ya que casi ninguna funciona. En todo el edificio solo hay un montón de basura creada por Saruman y que solo sirve para…

El Mini-Nazgul fue interrumpido por una poderosa explosión que hizo que el edificio en que estaban explotara en pedazos. De ese edificio, una cantidad de chispas cubrieron a los edificios circundantes, iniciando una serie de incendios que comenzaron a devastar todo el lugar. En unos cuantos minutos, toda Osgiliath estaba siendo consumida por el fuego.

Wow…Que idiota fue Sauron al regalarme estas cosas.

Olvídate de eso y corre – Scatha, aunque parezca imposible, tenia razón, ya que sobre ellos todavía había parte de la turba persiguiéndolos, ademas que nunca es buena idea estar en una ciudad en llamas.

Al día siguiente, la ciudad que era una demostración de la capacidad de superación de lo hombres estaba en ruinas, casi reducida a cenizas por el fuego (lo que sorprende ya que en su mayor parte estaba hecho de piedra) y ahora todo tenia que iniciarse de nuevo ante la triste expresión de todos aquellos que se habían mudado con la esperanza de empezar de nuevo. No había duda, era un día muy triste para todos los hombres… Claro que eso no le importaba para nada a Scatha y su compañero, ya que se habían hecho con un par de caballos y provisiones suficientes para su viaje gracias al caos que ellos mismos habían causado.

Te lo dije Mini-Nazgul, solucione todos nuestros problemas.

Cierto, y solo tuvimos que incendiar una ciudad y robarnos todo lo que encontramos. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Vayamos al este mi buen amigo, al paso de Rohan para llegar a la tierra de los hobbits (Si lo están pensando, tienen razón, hacia un par de minutos que había tirado el palo pero como decía que debían regresar a Osgiliath lo tiro y uso un nuevo mapa que "encontró" entre el equipaje de otra persona…junto con el caballo) No solo porque dicen que es un lugar idílico, no solo porque quiero conocer la tierra donde antes vivían los elfos, sino porque ya puedo ver a la caballería de Gondor dispuesta a colgarnos…Y NO CREAS QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABAS REVISANDO MIS COSAS, ENANO LADRÓN.

CALLATE QUE ME DEBES LA VIDA.

NI ME LO RECUERDES, PENSAR QUE LE DEBO MI VIDA A UN ENANO QUE ME PATEA Y HUMILLA ME HACE PENSAR QUE ESTABA MEJOR CON LA TURBA.

MIRA QUIEN HABLA, TRATASTE DE HACER QUE ME LINCHARAN CONTIGO…Y MEJOR DEJEMOS DE PELEAR QUE YA ESTAN MUY CERCA LOS JINETES.

Si como no, solo quieres cambiar el tema porque sabes que – En ese instante escucho el sonido de poderosos cuernos y a lo lejos pudo ver una cantidad considerable de jinetes con muy mal rostro - …Sabes, creo que mejor nos vamos lo mas pronto posible.

Y así fue como estos infames seres, en una combinación de estupidez y…bueno, dejémoslo principalmente en estupidez, arrasaron con toda la ciudad de Osgiliath y a pesar de ello lograron escapar de sus perseguidores gracias a la capacidad de Scatha de darle pedradas a los caballos en lugar de los jinetes, además que el Mini-Nazgul demostró ser toda una amenaza, aunque en su mayor parte porque estafaba a los que se encontraba y daba puntapiés en la rodilla. Por desgracia, aun hay mucho que contar sobre estos casos perdidos, pero eso ya será en un próximo capitulo, en una nueva infamia.

* * *

Muy bien PJ, últimamente te has vuelto demasiado llorón. Si no te tranquilizas me veré obligado a regañarte de forma muy severa.

Peter Jackson: No puedes hacerme esto, va en contra de mis derechos. En muy poco tiempo, sin importar las trampas que hayas hecho todos en Nueva Zelanda se darán cuenta que me has secuestrado.

No seas tonto, mi método es infalible. ¿Acaso crees que alguien se ha dado cuenta que has estado dirigiendo usando una cámara desde aquí, que tus ordenes vienen de una bocina, que tus actores hablan con una cámara móvil y que no has aparecido en varios días? No PJ, para ellos tu has estado ahí, he creado una replica perfecta de ti, cuando tu hablas y das una orden, el clon lo hace, cuando quieres ver un ángulo lo hace por ti, cuando hablas con alguien tranquilamente, bajo mi vigilancia claro, hablan con tu replica. No importa lo que ocurra, nunca se darán cuenta que no hablan con el verdadero PJ

Mientras tanto en Nueva Zelanda, Andy Serkiss habla con un costal de Papas de gran tamaño, con una peluca, una barba pintada y unos lentes de plastico, con una bocina a un extremo y un micrófono al otro que se encuentra en una silla mecánica que tiene escrito "Director"

Andy Serkiss: Sabes Peter, no se porque pero te veo distinto... ¿bajaste de peso?


	4. El ataque de los arboles furiosos

En los últimos días he reflexionado acerca del trato que te he dado Peter y me he dado cuenta que he sido malo, terriblemente cruel y que trato mejor a mis perros. Es por eso que he decidido…que te tratare muchísimo peor.

Peter Jackson: Oye¿Y ahora porque?

No se, simplemente quiero tratarte mal. Ahora ponte el Tutu y las mallas, que te he rentado para una representación del lago de los cisnes y tu vas a ser la princesa, así que ponte a ensayar.

Peter Jackson: Me niego. Podrás humillarme, podrás obligarme a contar una historia fumada, me podrás encerrar en una jaula y no darme mas que arroz para comer, me obligaras a hacer los trabajos mas humillantes vestido de sirvienta y podrás obligarme a ver fotos de Bush vestido con un apretado traje de marinerito, pero no podrás quitarme mi dignidad.

¿Y si te sirvo carne con tu arroz y disminuyo la carga eléctrica que te lanza el brazalete que tienes en el brazo por si intentas escapar?

Peter Jackson¿No tienes mallas de color azul y un tutu para cadera amplia?

Narrador: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson¿Ahora? Apenas estoy poniéndome las mallas.

¡DEJA DE BUSCAR EXCUSA Y NARRA!...vaya, las mallas hacen que te veas menos gordo.

Peter Jackson: En realidad, es la faja.

* * *

**El Ataque De Los Árboles Furiosos**

Ya han pasado días desde que el par de desastrosos habían destruido Osgiliath de una forma sumamente ridícula, dejando a cientos sin hogar y sin cosas da valor, ya que lo que no se quemo fue robado por el Mini-Nazgul, sin olvidar que ambos escaparon de la caballería de Gondor al dejar inconciente los caballos de sus perseguidores usando únicamente piedras.

Ahora nos encontramos muy cerca de Rohan, mas exactamente al norte de Edoras, en dirección a lo que sobrevivió de Isengard. Nuestros protagonistas han tenido un viaje sumamente tranquilo y en unas cuantas horas llegaran al paso de Rohan y con ello visitar los lugares idílicos de los que siempre habían oído hablar.

¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO ENANO!

¡TU ERES EL LENTO Y EL ESTUPIDO!

Muy bien, debo dejar de decir tantas mentiras sobre ellos. No, el viaje no fue tranquilo, mas bien fue un desastre, ya que estos tarados nunca han dejado de pelear ni siquiera mientras dormían, el ejercito de Gondor les piso los talones por horas y Scatha tiro varias de sus cosas para aligerar la carga, incluyendo al Mini-Nazgul, por lo cual recibió un nuevo puntapié en la rodilla, ya que este tenia su caballo propio y no había razón para que le golpease con el palo. Luego llegaron a Rohan y aprovechándose de una confusión se hicieron pasar por nobles de Cair Andros (por desgracia, un noble y su criado terminaron tres semanas en un calabozo, pero eso no nos interesa). En el palacio dorado de Edoras, los reyes Eomer y Eowyn estuvieron cerca de recibir a nuestros aprovechados de forma triunfal si no fuera por que un tarado se le ocurrió componer una canción llamada "El viejo cae del caballo" y en menos de 10 minutos fueron perseguidos por una nueva turba furiosa que los persiguió como quiso y para colmo del asunto, los tarados olvidaron sus caballos por la prisa y estaban corriendo a pie con un montón de objetos robados, y como podían trataban de esquivar a no menos de veinte jinetes expertos en la guerra y con muy mala cara.

¡EL VIEJO SE CAE DEL CABALLO? – Gritaba el Mini-Nazgul mientras corría a una velocidad casi imposible - ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE CANTAR ESO CUANDO EL ULTIMO REY DE ROHAN MURIO ASI?

Pensé que tendrían sentido del humor – respondía Scatha entre tropiezos- además ellos son lo que relacionan a su rey con el viejo de la canción

¿SERA POR QUE UNA PARTE DE LA CANCION VA "EL POBRE CHOCHO EN SU CABALLO IBA, COMANDANDO A SU EJERCITO, ENTONCES VIO UNA CRIATURA ALADA Y AL CABALLO LO MANDO A LA TIERRA"?

sabes, ahora que lo pienso la canción no rima para nada

ERES UN…ME LLEVA OTRA VEZ NOS ESTAN TIRANDO FLECHAS

La persecución duro al menos tres días y para cuando termino, nuestros compañeros se habían internado en Fangorn. La verdad y si lo pensamos bien el internarse demasiado en Fangorn en lugar de dar la vuelta que se supone que iban a dar en Isengard es sumamente estúpido, pero no es de extrañarse si tomamos en cuenta de quienes estamos hablando. Bueno el chiste es que nuestros "protagonistas" se internaron en medio del bosque, de una forma tan profunda que era difícil de entender. El bosque era sumamente profundo y oscuro, sin duda mostraba señales de ser bastante antiguo, pero eso les importaba un comino, lo que ambos querían era regresar por donde entraron y llegar al paso de Rohan.

¿Qué haremos ahora? – Se preguntaba Scatha – Este mendigo bosque es demasiado oscuro para mi gusto, además la comida ya se esta agotando y no parece haber muchos animales por aquí.

Tienes razón – Le respondió el Mini-Nazgul – me temo que nos internamos demasiado en Fangorn. Si lo que he oído es verdad, no nos queda mas que encontrar la comida o moriremos de hambre o de sed…incluso de formas mas horribles de las que podríamos imaginar.

Ah, no, no sobreviví a multitudes furiosas solo para morirme de hambre dentro de un bosque. Primero encenderemos una fogata y después nos dedicaremos a buscar comida – al decir esto, Scatha saco de su equipaje una hacha, lo cual no gusto para nada al Mini-Nazgul.

¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO! – Gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos - ¡ACASO SE TE OLVIDO QUE AQUÍ ES DONDE VIVEN LOS PASTORES DE LOS ARBOLES, LOS ENTS?

¿Y esos quienes son?

Repentinamente dos árboles que se encontraban frente a ellos parecieron cobrar vida, y fue que pudieron ver que esos seres solo tenias el aspecto de árboles, eran gigantescos, tenían muchos dedos y el rostro parecía indicar que estaban de mal humor. Eso si, ninguno de los dos se fijo mas en la apariencia física de tan enorme ser, ya que la primera reacción que tuvieron fue miedo y ante el miedo nuestro protagonistas tienen el instinto de correr mas rápido de lo que sus piernas pueden aguantar, pero esta vez no funciono, ya que apenas empezaron a correr, dos gigantescos brazos los atrapo (de ahí que supieran que tenían muchos dedos).

Sabes Mini-Nazgul – dijo como pudo Scatha después de ser atrapado por el ent – Este es un buen momento para que sacrifiques tu vida para salvarme.

¿MI VIDA POR LA TUYA? NI LOCO, MEJOR QUE TE TRAGUE EL ENT…

Silencio, que sus gritos despiertan a todos en el bosque – Dijo el Ent – hum, hum, que tenemos aquí, un hombre armado con un hacha y un Hobbit con una capa negra… ¿Qué hacen en el bosque y como demostraran que no son hostiles?

¿CÓMO QUE UN HOBBIT? YO NO SOY…

No le haga caso al hobbit que me acompaña – dijo Scatha interrumpiendo al Mini-Nazgul al lanzarle una piedra que saco de quien sabe donde - tiene una gran boca y no sabe cuando callarla. Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Scatha y el que me acompaña es…Sam Huelepies

¿Sam Huelepies? Eres un…- Se queda mirando al enorme Ent que tiene un rostro de desconfianza – desconsiderado, como se te ocurre presentarte sin apellido. Mi buen amigo se llama Scatha Sesolefalta.

¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió Hobbit de pacotilla?

Tú empezaste

Lo mío fue sin mala intención y más original

¿HUELEPIES TE PARECE ORIGINAL Y SIN MALA INTENCION?

He dicho que se callen, que ya han espantado todo ser vivo a varios kilómetros a la redonda – El Ent al parecer perdió el hilo de la conversación por la velocidad de los gritos lo cual fue conveniente para el par - hum, hum…al principio creí que debían tratarse de seres de la oscuridad, pero Barbol mando a confirmar desde Isengard que la oscuridad había sido derrotada por lo que seguramente deben tratarse de gente perdida…no, no, no puedo imaginar que seres que trabajen para Mordor entren a propósito al bosque…pero si no quieren que ser atacados por el bosque, será mejor que entierren esa hacha que tiene ahí…no serán bien vistos si andan con ella.

Sabes no se como llego aquí…no pensaba usarla… ¡ES DE HUELEPIES!

SI CLARO, HECHAME A MI LA CULPA POR LO QUE TU HACES

SILENCIO – El Ent apretó sus brazos al punto de estar demasiado cerca de aplastar al par, pero para desgracia de la humanidad entera se dio cuenta y no les causo demasiado daño – lo lamento, pero ustedes me sacaron de mis casillas. Ahora los dejare en el suelo para que se deshagan de esa hacha.

Disculpa – dijo el Mini-Nazgul antes de que lo dejaran en el suelo - ¿Por qué confía tanto en nosotros?

Hum, hum, hum, el pequeño hobbit es directo. Bueno, al principio dude por completo de ti, pero me han dicho que los medianos son amistosos y que estuvieron con nosotros cuando Isengard fue limpiada de la maldad de Saruman. Yo no puede verlos porque después de la batalla tuve que regresar inmediatamente al bosque para resguardarlo. En cuanto a tu compañero, siento una sensación sobre el, algo que no se describir con palabras, no es maldad como la de los hombres de Mordor pero no se como llamarlo – las palabras que buscaba era "idiotez" y "ladrón" pero no interrumpo mas - pero creo que no hará ningún daño.

Bueno, creo que es mi deber advertirle que… - El Mini-Nazgul no continuo porque una piedra choco contra su cabeza dejándolo atontado un rato, mientras que Scatha palmeaba sus manos justamente desde el lugar y ángulo donde se encontraba la piedra anteriormente.

Listo, ya esta enterrada. Por cierto no le hagas caso a Sam, le gusta decir mentiras, muchísimas mentiras. Es culpa de tantos golpes en la cabeza que le han dejado los sesos revueltos.

Hum, ya veo. Bueno, pueden venir conmigo, ahí les daré algo para su sed, aunque por lo que veo tendré que llevar a tu amigo.

No, olvídalo – Recibe un puntapié en la espinilla del Mini-Nazgul quien se recupero mágicamente – Quise decir que no lo olvides, porque un amigo como el no se encuentra todos los días.

Un momento, es obvio que eso no es lo que ibas a decir

Claro que si, solo que hablo un poco rápido y seguramente perdiste el hilo de lo que estaba hablando, pero no te preocupes, es natural. Y por cierto, seria agradable saber como puedo llamar a nuestro amable anfitrión.

Hum….Esta bien, confiare en ti. Por cierto, pueden llamarme Palotieso

Un momento – dijo el Mini-Nazgul – ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

Palotieso ¿Por qué?

No en serio¿Cómo te llamas?

No empieces enano, no empieces a burlarte del nombre del nuestro anfitrión, sobre todo cuando este es capaz de arrancarnos la cabeza. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, señor Palotieso podría llevarnos a su hogar para que nosotros vivamos a expensas su…quise decir para que nos recuperemos.

En esta ocasión Palotieso sospecho, y con mucha razón, de aquellos visitantes dado tan raras palabras que mencionaban, pero por una razón incomprensible, tal vez la ingenuidad, o que la estupidez momentánea se haya vuelto una enfermedad contagiosa, decidió llevarlos a su hogar. Puso a ambos en sus hombros y lo llevo a su hogar… Craso error, porque ambos pelearon por todo el camino y al cabo de diez minutos se canso de oír al par. Claro que solo fue necesario darle un par de golpes al para que el camino se volviera tranquilo y placentero. Finalmente, llegaron al hogar de Palotieso y este tuvo que despertar al par inconciente que estaba en sus hombros.

Despierten – Les dijo Palotieso – Ya hemos llegado al lugar donde tengo mi hogar. Pónganse cómodos y disculpa por haberlos golpeado pero eran demasiado ruidosos.

Me duele la cabeza y creo que perdí un diente.

Ya deja de quejarte – Le respondió a Scatha un mareado Mini-Nazgul - por tus berrinches es que nos golpearon. Ahora, recuerda la estrategia que iniciaste: sonreír y parecer buenas personas.

Muy bien, ya pueden entrar – Dijo Palotieso – tenia que limpiar un poco adentro, pero ya esta todo mas presentable.

Al entrar, ambos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, especialmente porque no había absolutamente nada adentro, ni un miserable mueble mas que una mesa de gran tamaño, hecha de piedra. No había sillas, camas, ni nada sobre que reposar, y lo único que parecía haber era unos vasos de barro de gran tamaño y para colmo un manantial parecía pasar cerca, así que de seguro en las noches tendrían que oír el sonidito. Palotieso tomo un par de vasos y los lleno con el agua con el agua del manantial cercano. Las horribles sospechas que surgieron al entrar se confirmaron: Esa agua seria lo único que tendrían para alimentarse.

Tomen, esto les hará muy bien – dijo Palotieso – con esto podrán recuperar sus energías y según lo que me han contado tal vez tenga efectos positivos en ustedes.

Emmm…gracias – la cara del Mini-Nazgul reflejaba una gran decepción - ¿No tiene un poco de licor?

¿Qué es licor?

Olvídelo. Bueno, quiero brindar por nuestro querido anfitrión que nos da agua para recuperarnos y que nos acepto en su hogar a pesar de tener un hacha, salud.

Al beber el agua y por una razón que no entiendo pero que intentar explicar no vendría al caso ya que requeriría demasiado espacio, el efecto que tuvo el agua sobre ellos fue instantáneo. No solo recuperaron sus fuerzas, el hambre y la sed desapareció y las ampollas que estaban apareciendo por las increíbles persecuciones que sufrieron, sino que hubo un efecto más sobre ambos.

No puedo creerlo – decía Scatha bastante emocionado – en cada parte de mi cuerpo puedo sentirlo. No puedo estar equivocado, esta agua milagrosa lo ha logrado¡ME HA VUELTO INTELIGENTE! – Era mentira por supuesto, lo único que le provoco el agua fueron gases, además de adelantar un año su calvicie, pero tardo mucho tiempo en enterarse de esto ultimo – y dime Huelepies¿Qué efecto tuvo en ti?

¡NO ME HABLES!

¿Qué te pasa, dime que te paso? Oh, no…no me digas que…No puede ser, no eres tan patético

¡LA MALDITA AGUA MAGICA ME HIZO MAS ENANO! – esto si ocurrió ya que en segundos El Mini-Nazgul se hizo diez centímetros mas pequeño de lo que de por si ya era…ahora que lo pienso el enano era bastante patético, pero mejor sigamos con la historia – ¿No pudo haberme hecho mas alto, mas inteligente o por lo menos darme nuevas habilidades?

Hum, esto si que fue una reacción curiosa. Se suponía que los primeros Hobbits que vinieron se hicieron más altos. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Bueno, seguramente la reacción cambia de hobbit a hobbit, no te parece Huelepies – El Mini-Nazgul no contesto dado que no paraba de llorar al darse cuenta que era mas enano- Por cierto, este lugar es bastante amplio, seguramente usted tiene una Ent femenina a su lado¿Puedo conocerla?

Oh, no, no es posible. Me temo que hemos perdido todas las Ent-mujeres.

Ah caray¿Y como murieron todas?

Yo nunca dije que murieron, dije que las perdimos. Llevamos tantos años esperando para ver si algún día deciden regresar.

Con que las perdieron…OISTE ENANO, ESTOS PIERDEN A SUS MUJERES Y TU ME GRITASTES PORQUE PERDI UN PAR DE CABALLOS

¡LOS PERDISTES CUANDO LOS NECESITABAMOS IDIOTA!

Hum, hum, hum…algo me dice que no fue buena idea traerlos aquí.

Pero con el pasar de los días, todo indicaba que estaba equivocado, de hecho se alegraba de gran manera haber traído al par a su casa. Lo escuchaban hablar todos los días de una forma sumamente paciente e incluso se contaban poemas con el casi viejo Ent, e incluso este se divierte con las discusiones que ambos tenían de una forma bastante frecuente. Obviamente no tardo en darse cuenta que el enano no era realmente un hobbit, pero era tal la diversión que estos le proporcionaban que se dijo a si mismo que los demás Ents debían conocer a tan peculiares invitados suyos.

Finalmente, un mes transcurrió dentro del bosque de Fangorn y Scatha estaba seguro que ya se había ganado la confianza de Palotieso así que estaba seguro que era momento de dejar la farsa y aprovecharse como debían.

No seas estupido – le respondió el empequeñecido Mini-Nazgul – todavía es muy pronto.

¿Acaso quieres oír de nuevo su poema de tres horas de cómo perdieron a sus mujeres? – Dijo Scatha - Yo creo que lo mejor es aprovecharnos ya.

Vamos, aguanta un par de semanas más. Si lo logras, no tendremos que ir al paso de Rohan, no tendremos que huir de nuevo y podremos vivir como reyes con Palotieso. Lo único que faltaría es solucionar el problema del alimento.

Hasta donde yo se, tu eres el único que se queja del agua de los ents

¡ME HE ENCOGIDO DIEZ CENTIMETROS!

Sabes, realmente tus gritos se pueden oír por todo el bosque. Pero, aunque me moleste admitirlo tienes razón, debemos esperar un poco. Pero me darías permiso de decorar un poco el lugar.

Bueno, no creo que pase nada malo si lo haces.

Mientras tanto, Palotieso y un grupo de Ents de un numero bastante considerable estaba llegando a su hogar, dispuestos a ver a los curiosos seres que habían entrado desde hace mas de un mes al bosque, y que ahora el buen Palotieso estaba por presentarles y convencerlos de declararlos los bufones del bosque.

Hum¿Estas seguro que no es un hobbit? – Le pregunto uno de sus camaradas – por la descripción que me das, no puede tratarse de otra cosa.

Al principio yo también creí que era un hobbit, pero creo que al igual que su compañero se tratan de un humano. Bueno, por lo menos son divertidos y sin duda… ¡POR EL AMOR DE ERU Y YAVANNA!

El espectáculo que estaba frente a el era uno de los más horribles que jamás haya visto en su larga vida. En todo su hogar se encontraban muebles de todo tipo: roperos, camas, armarios, e incluso la mesa de piedra fue remplazada por una de madera. No podía ver algo mas horrible, y para colmo frente a el se encontraba Scatha, con el hacha que supuestamente había enterrado en su hombro.

¿Me pregunto si también debo hacerme un rasca espaldas?... Palotieso, llegaste antes de lo que esperaba y trajiste invitados. Ahora todos disfrutaran de la sorpresa que te pensaba dar.

¿Pero como pudiste hacer algo así?

Ah fue sencillo, encontré cerca de aquí unos árboles viejos pero de una calidad bastante aceptable, así que me imagine que no te molestaría que me hiciera algunos muebles?

¡IDIOTA! – Por el grito que dio Palotieso, no debía ser algo bueno - ¡MATASTE A MI TIO, MI SOBRINO Y LO QUE QUEDABA DE MI FAMILIA MIENTRAS TOMABAN UNA SIESTA! – yep, fue algo muy malo, y es por ello que al menos veinte Ents estaban bastante furiosos y con deseos de despellejar vivo al tarado - ¡TE APLASTARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

¡Espera Palotieso, no me hagas eso¿Qué fue de nuestra amistad?

Desapareció en cuanto sacaste esa hacha y ahora…un momento¿Qué es ese olor?

En ese momento, el Mini-Nazgul apareció corriendo bastante emocionado con una antorcha encendida en una de sus manos…y vaya que eligió el peor momento para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Mira Scatha, lo he logrado, ya puedo encender fogatas en este lugar. Y lo mejor de todo es que al quemar uno de los árboles que encontré, mate un cerdo salvaje, tal vez el único animal que ha vivido en Fangorn en años. Me preparare un gran asado con el y... ¿Qué hiciste ahora Scatha? – Luego se dio cuenta que también lo estaban mirando muy feo y con ganas de romperle el cuello – algo me dice que las vacaciones acabaron.

En menos de un minuto, cincuenta Ents los tenían rodeados, y como era de esperarse, el par comenzó a morirse de miedo, y vaya que tenían razones para hacerlo ya que si algo hay que temer es ver un grupo demasiado grande de Ents con ganas de partirte el cuello, aunque quisiera saber de donde salieron los otros treinta Ents, pero eso no importa ahora, sino que lo importante que el Mini-Nazgul tenia un plan y que no dudaría en ponerlo en marcha

¡ATRÁS O TODOS ARDERAN! – en entre sus ropas, el Mini-Nazgul saco un arco y varias flechas, sin duda recién hechas, y prendió fuego a las puntas. Hasta los ents se asustaron al ver al enano armado con flechas en llamas – Scatha, ve por nuestro equipaje y prepárate para irnos.

Ah, no, dame a mi el arco. Recuerda que yo vengo de Gondor y que tuve un entrenamiento militar basado básicamente en el – y ya sabrán como termino la cosa – ahora, ve por las maletas y yo te cubro.

Será ridículo, pero el Mini-Nazgul acepto y el fue corriendo por toda las maletas, lo cual no tomo mucho tiempo ya que siempre tuvo el presentimiento que tarde o temprano los echarían, mientras que Scatha amenazaba a los ents con la flecha ardiente, y hay que aceptar que tenia un excelente brazo ya que aguanto tener el tensado el arco por los veinte minutos que tardo el enano en traer todas la maletas.

Listo, es tiempo de irnos.

Bien, pero antes haré esto – en los ojos de Scatha se reflejaba una maldad realmente horrible y sin duda sus intenciones no eran buenas – Muy bien maldito Palotieso, tuve que soportar tus discursitos de mas de tres horas, tuve que hacer de bufón para ti, dormía en el suelo y para colmo tenia que soportal el maldito ruido del maldito manantial que al final solo me dio gases… ¡AHORA SUFRIRAS MI IRA!

Scatha apunto hacia la cabeza del pobre Palotieso y antes de que pudiese reaccionar disparo en contra de el. Palotieso quedo realmente espantado y no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos al ver que fue atacado de forma tan fría. Y fue entonces se dio cuenta que no paso nada, de hecho ante el estaba Scatha con un rostro desconcertado y el Mini-Nazgul temblando de miedo.

Ups, ese debe ser el tiro mas desviado que jamás haya hecho. ¿Me pregunto donde terminara?

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido de la tierra media las Ent-mujeres tenían una importante reunión.

Entonces esta decidido, volveremos con los Ents y nos quedaremos a su lado definitivamente.

¡SI!

Este es una decisión muy importante y me alegra que de esta manera…Un momento¿que es eso que viene hacia acá?... ¡HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Bueno, ahora volvamos con nuestros mal logrados protagonistas, quienes estaban muy próximos a ser aplastados, lo cual seria un alivio ya que podría dejar de narrar esta historia, podría ser libre, meter a este desgraciado que me apunta con un rifle a un calabozo y…mejor me callo.

¡Rápido Huelepies, dame otra flecha para acabar con ellos!

¡Ya no tengo flechas imbecil, solo tuve tiempo de preparar correctamente una sola y deja de llamarme Huelepies, que el fraude ya fue descubierto!

¿Qué?... ¿ y que paso con la antorcha y todas las flechas que tenias?

Solo tuve tiempo de hacer una y la antorcha se me cayo y se apago…¿CÓMO PUDISTES FALLAR UN TIRO TAN FACÍL?

¡NO SABIA QUE TENIA UNA UNICA FLECHA!

Y mientras el par de innombrables tenían una discusión – otra vez – Los Ents recuperaron su rostro lleno de furia, algunos sacaron de la nada, enormes rocas que tendrían como destino a los tarados asesinos, y el mismo Palotieso parecía ser el mas enojado, ya que incluso sus dedos parecían estar a punto de romperse.

Bueno Scatha, creo que debemos hacer uso de nuestra mayor habilidad.

¿Cuál¿Robarles todo, incendiar el bosque, estafarlos o hacernos pasar por nobles?

¡NO! Ya tengo todo lo que tenia de valor y que podíamos cargar en las maletas, no tenemos tiempo para encender fuego, la estafa no se va a dar y creo que aquí no hay nobles. Hablo de nuestra habilidad mas impresionante… ¡CORRE!

Y una vez mas, aunque no era nada sorpresivo, nuestro par estaba corriendo a velocidad inimaginables para alguien que carga una cantidad de kilos que normalmente rompería la espalda sin dificultad. Dos horas y media después, el par seguía perdido en el bosque y el porque no había sido aplastado es un misterio que tal vez nunca sea resuelto, pero el cansancio ya estaba haciendo efecto sobre el par, especialmente por estar un mes de payasos y tener un peso mucho mayor en sus maletas.

¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER MINI-NAZGUL? NOS VAN A APLASTAR Y NO QUIERO MORIR POR EL PIE DE UN ARBOL PARLANTE.

¡RECUPERA LA COMPOSTURA LLORÓN! SI SEGUIMOS ESTA RUTA SALDREMOS DEL BOSQUE EN EXACTAMENTE UNA HORA

Tres horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y treinta y siete minutos después

Recuérdame partirte la cara si los malditos Ents no nos la parten primero, enano idiota.

Es curioso, pensaba que se habrían cansado hace una hora. Un momento, mira hacia allá – El Mini-Nazgul señalo hacia delante y ambos se dieron cuenta que correr a lo loco dio resultado, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba la salida del bosque.

¡Somos libres, somos libres! – pero claro, junto a los limites del bosque se encontraba también un grupo muy nutrido de Ents enojados, unos cuantos soldados de Rohan que al parecían tener una misión de visita para ver como estaban las cosas en Isengard y que al parecer reconoció al par y unos lobos que nadie sabe que rayos estaban haciendo ahí, pero que querían comerse únicamente al par.

¿Estas listo para correr de nuevo Scatha?

En realidad Mini-Nazgul, ni siquiera puedo estar de pie.

Pues lo lamento pero... ¡Corre o nos matan!

Y así dio inicio a una nueva persecución mas, en donde las habilidades de nuestros protagonistas para hacer desastres se hizo patente de nuevo, ya que los lobos se terminaron comiendo a los jinetes de Rohan, mientras que algunos de los pobres Ents que los perseguían se cayeron en el río Isen y terminaron flotando por un buen trecho. Al final, El par había sobrevivido y estaban a salvo en el otro extremo del Isen y no tenían ningún rasguño, exceptuando de cuando uno de los lobos les cayo encima y casi les arranca un brazo, algunas heridas de cuando uno de los soldados les alcanzo, algunos signos de maltrato causados por Ents, las ampollas en los pies; a quien engaño, estaban bien maltratados y es un desafortunado milagro que hayan sobrevivido.

Muy bien Mini-Nazgul, lo hemos logrado – dijo Scatha mientras se ponía de pie de una forma muy orgullosa – hemos sobrevivido a los horrores del bosque negro y cruzamos a salvo el río Isen. Y lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue construir una balsa con unas ramas secas mientras tú los distraías.

Cállate – el Mini-Nazgul no parecía estar muy contento y era normal porque a diferencia de Scatha, el tuvo que cruzar el río nadando – además nunca estuvimos en el bosque negro, estábamos en Fangorn, además creo que el único horror éramos nosotros.

Tal vez, pero lo único importante es esto: Repartirnos el botín.

Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, pero debemos solucionar el problema de como seguiremos el camino, porque todavía estamos muy lejos de cualquier ciudad cercana.

No te preocupes, como siempre saldremos bien de esta horrible situación. De una u otra manera estafaremos a algún inocente comerciante y nos quedaremos con sus cosas, para asegurarnos un buen viaje a Bree

¿Bree¿Y que paso con eso de conocer las ciudades elficas?

Luego voy a eso, pero me han contado que en Bree hay una excelente taberna en donde podemos beber como beodos.

Bueno, ya que. Ahora lo único que quiero es comerme el cerdo salvaje que ando cargando.

Y es así como, después de comerse un buen cerdo por supuesto, que dieron inicio a un nuevo y lastimoso viaje, donde estafarían, robarían e incluso venderían mercadería robada – o sea lo mismo que suelen hacer – y todo para hacer un viaje hacia Bree y visitar la Taberna de el Poney Pisador. ¿Serian echados a patadas¿Por fin recibirían su merecido linchamiento¿Por qué rayos pregunto estas tonterías? Todo esto y más en la continuación de esta loca e injustificada infamia en la tierra media.

* * *

Te felicito PJ, tu actuación del lago de los cisnes fue fabulosa.

Peter Jackson: Le rompí la espalda al que hacia de príncipe, aplaste dos bailarinas y me rompí el pie.

Así es, pero lo importante no es que hayas arruinado una hermosa y cara producción, no es que el teatro nunca mas podrá ser reparado de los daños que ocasionaste, no es que estuviste a punto de dejar invalido a un bailarín de mas de 10 años de experiencia ni que ahora te hayan vetado para siempre de cualquier teatro en todo el mundo. Lo importante es que sufriste y que me pagaron por adelantado. Ahora recupérate, porque tienes muchos mandados que hacer y tu nuevo vestido de sirvienta de color rosa ya casi esta listo.

Peter Jackson: Te odio.


	5. Eliminando la competencia

Muy bien Pj, me has puesto de muy mal humor con tus berrinches y tus malditos gritos, así que si no quieres que te castigue peor, entonces cállate.

Peter Jackson: pero me estas obligando a trapear, cocinar y construir un modelo a escala del Big Ben con mi pierna rota.

Es tu culpa por no dar bien el salto en el lago de los cisnes. Por cierto, te acaba de llegar esto: Al parecer el bailarín que estuviste a punto de dejar paralítico te acaba de demandar por treinta millones de dólares, pero como se que detestas los conflictos legales logre que retirara la demanda al pagarle cuarenta millones… de tu bolsillo claro esta.

Petes Jackson: ¡¿Qué!

Narrador: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: ME DEJARA EN LA RUINA, EL MALDITO ME VA A DEJAR EN LA RUINA

¡CALLATE Y HAZ TU TRABAJO¡

**Destruyendo la competencia o como ser publicista. **

Han pasado al menos tres meses desde el desastre en Fangorn y realmente es poco lo digno de contarse. Mientras caminaban con mucha dificultad por la gran cantidad de chuchearías en su espalda, un grupo de ladrones aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a nuestros malos ejemplos de protagonistas, y a pesar que se defendieron "heroicamente" Scatha fue secuestrado y lo llevaron a la guarida de los ladrones con el propósito de cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza. Al Mini-nazgul al principio le importo un comino, pero al darse cuenta que los ladrones se robaron muchas de sus cosas, fue en su búsqueda dispuesto a vengarse, cosa innecesaria ya que por la estupidez de Scatha todos los ladrones se terminaron matando entre ellos, debido a razones que si explico me acusaran de terrorista. Terminada esta tarugada, retomaron su camino para terminar siendo atrapados por una nueva raza de orcos conocido como "Lawyers" quienes los torturaron durante días hasta que terminaron firmando lo que les pusieron en frente y los dejaron ir después de un soborno. Al final, nuestro par se había hecho con un arco para cada uno, una espada para Scatha, un cuchillo para el Mini-Nazgul y eran dueños de una casa de campo en medio de las montañas de Acero, que tal vez nunca lleguen a ver, además que se habían declarado culpables de ser responsables del asesinato de Gil-Galad y eso si, seguían sin caballos, ya que los imbéciles se olvidaron de robarlos cuando salieron vivos de los rateros y los "Lawyers" solo le ofrecieron Wargos con muy mala cara. Como dije nada digno de contarse.

- Sigo sin entender ¿Porque compramos esa casa y confesamos que matamos a Gil-Galad? Ni siquiera había nacido, de hecho ni siquiera mi tatarabuelo había nacido.

- ¿Acaso querías que siguieran cantando? El solo recordar a la "Lawyer" gorda cantando a dúo con otro aun mas gordo que ella me da escalofríos.

- Eso si…aunque sigo pensando que debimos aceptar los Wargos

- No seas imbecil, que tal si trataban de devorarnos

- ¿Y cual se supone que es el problema? Te devoran a ti y seguramente no tendrán espacio para comerme a mí.

- Sabes, si dejáramos de intentar matarnos entre nosotros y nos preocupáramos de de cuidarnos las espaldas como lo pensamos originalmente, tal vez nos iría mejor de lo que nos esta yendo ahora.

- Es cierto…Pero aun así, casi siempre quiero que te mueras

- De que acabamos de hablar, enano desgraciado, bueno para nada y que apesta a porquería.

- Déjame en paz tarado y sigue caminando. Además tu a también tienes tus ganas de matarme

- Pero no lo digo en tu cara

- No es cierto, hace dos horas acabas de decirme que me ibas a matar porque te pise.

- Pero yo lo digo con elegancia.

Y fue así que discutiendo de cosas que no tienen importancia, peleándose una que otra vez e inventando una versión a base de cachetadas de lo que hoy llamaríamos boxeo, sin olvidar que cargaban mas de diez kilos de tonterías en la espalda, incluyendo hachas oxidadas, sillas de montar y lo que parecía ser la mitad de una lancha rota (no me pregunten que hacían con eso, algunas cosas es mejor que queden en el misterio) que llegaron finalmente al pueblo de Bree, y solo les termino tomando un par de meses mas de lo que normalmente les hubiera tomado a personas inteligentes, un gran logro para este par... No, no es cierto, se supone que con la velocidad con la que corren al tener sus vidas en peligro hubieran llegado en la mitad de tiempo…bueno ya que, mejor dejo de estar pensando en voz alta.

Lo importante es que llegaron a Bree después de tanto desbarajuste y babosada y lo primero que sintieron al llegar al pueblo fue una enorme decepción. Durante todo el trayecto imaginaron que Bree seria una ciudad enorme, con un palacio igual de grande y un gran ejercito en su interior…bueno, eso ultimo no les gustaba, pero aun así esperaban que fuera una ciudad espectacular y en su lugar encontraron un pueblo de un tamaño bastante pequeño y solo tenia un pequeño muro de madera a su alrededor. Si lo que Scatha estaba buscando se encontraba en ese lugar, pues mas valía que fuera algo bueno.

- ¿Me puedes explicar como vamos a entrar a este lugar? – Pregunto el Mini-Nazgul – después de todo fue tu idea venir hasta acá.

- Déjamelo a mi, enano de pacotilla. Después de todo no hubiera pedido venir si no supiera como entrar.

- Conociéndote te decidiste venir en un impulso y no estas realmente seguro como se darás las cosas.

Scatha lo ignoro, lo cual no le fue difícil, y se acerco a las puertas traseras de la ciudad, en donde se apareció un portero con una espada demasiado grande en su cintura. Al principio todo parecía que iba a seguir su orden lógico, el portero matara a Scatha, todos iniciarían una fiesta, el Mini-Nazgul aprovecharía la fiesta para hacer el robo del siglo, el enano se retiraría y viviría muy bien por un par de años hasta que le dieran ganas de robar de nuevo, lo que seria en dos semanas; pero no, en lugar de eso, se dio una charla realmente breve y de repente le dejo pasar. En cuanto le abrieron las puertas, Scatha llamo al asombrado Mini-Nazgul.

- ¿Pero que carajo le dijiste?

- Nada, solo le dijo quien soy, quien me hablo de este lugar y hasta me suplico que entrara.

Flashback

- ¿Qué clase de idiota eres para venir aquí? Ahora quedas arrestado por tus diversos crímenes Scatha el gusano

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

- Han repartido dibujos de ti y de tu enano amigo por todo el reino. Ahora levanta tus manos y tírate al piso.

- Un momento, si me arrestas le revelare a todo el mundo tu terrible secreto.

- No me engañas imbécil, tú no sabes nada.

- Vamos provócame y le diré a todo el mundo que te gusta disfrazarte de la reina Arwen y que una vez suplantaste a la todavía princesa Eowyn.

-¡NOOOOOOOO¡…¡POOOOOOORRRRRRR FAAAAAVVVVVOOOOORRRRRR!

Fin del Flashback

- Eso es lo más repugnante que he oído en mi vida y eso que viví con orcos. ¿Y como diablos supiste de esto?

- No lo sabia, creí que lo había inventado. Tuve que esforzarme para que no se notara que estaba sorprendido y asqueado.

- Si claro como tú digas…raro

- Ya se que estas pensando enano y quiero decirte que…!DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES¡

Luego de una pequeña discusión que se prolongo por un buen rato, y en la que ambos terminaron con un par de vendas en las rodillas, el par por fin se decidieron por entrar al pueblo. Al principio no parecieron estar muy impresionados, pero al final de cuentas eso no importaba ya que solo les interesaba encontrar la tan famosa taberna para iniciar la fiesta privada, pero para su sorpresa descubrieron que no había una sola taberna con las descripciones que le dieron, sino cerca de veinte.

- Y bien gran genio… ¿ A donde carazos vamos?

- ¿Y porque me lo preguntas a mi?

- Porque tu eres el que supuestamente conoce el lugar

- A mi solo me hablaron de el, pero no recuerdo el nombre – En ese momento, una carreta el paso encima del pie y su cerebro se activo de pronto - ¡El Poney pisador", así se llama el lugar. Solo recuerda, el dueño se llama Mantecona y no te burles de el por su barba o su gordura.

- ¿Por qué no?

-¡PORQUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN¡

Después de la breve charla sobre la importancia de los modales y de porque el ser enano no da autorización para patear traseros ajenos, ambas excusas de héroes se enfocaron a averiguar en donde podrían encontrar el Poney pisador. Finalmente, y después de una par de robos improvisados, encontraron la famosa posada. Antes de entrar revisaron que todo estuviese en orden ( el dinero que habían robado para la juerga, bolsas para vomito, botellas para ocultar cerveza, lo básico) y en cuanto se cercioraron que estaban demasiado sobrios, entraron de golpe en la taberna.

Solo silencio y nada más. Así es, la taberna estaba silenciosa y lo que es peor completamente vacía. La conclusión a la que llegaron es que de nuevo se equivocaron de taberna y cuando estaban preparándose para robarse un par de sillas, de la nada una mujer de estatura alta, con el pelo desaliñado, ojeras enormes y con la ropa arrugada, apareció de la nada y saludo a nuestros locos.

- Saludos, ¿Qué es lo que desean tomar? – En su tono de voz se podía notar que no había trabajado en mucho tiempo - ¿No quieren una habitación, La habitación esta a la mitad de precio, incluso les regalo un barril de cerveza con cada cuarto, pero por favor ¡NO SE VAYAN¡

- Disculpa señorita pero estamos buscando una taberna que atiende un tal Mantecona – Esa es la excusa que dio Scatha, pero la realidad es que estaba aterrado.

- ¿Mantecona? Es aquí, este es el Poney pisador, era este su local…bueno, era su local. Me temo que han llegado demasiado tarde. El ha muerto, se suicido hace casi un año – en sus ojos se derramaron un par de lagrimas.

- ¿QUE? ¿Cómo que se suicido?. En realidad no lo conocía y me vale un comino, pero no entiendo porque se suicido. ¿demasiada cerveza?

- Nadie lo sabe, fue tan repentino. De repente se dio veinte cuchilladas en la espalda, se golpeo con una piedra y se arrojo al río. Nunca se encontró el cuerpo.

- Un momento…¿como es posible que sepas que se suicido de esa manera tan imposible si nunca encontraron el cuerpo?

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA¡…digo, Sniff eso es lo que escribió que haría en su nota de suicidio. Antes de morir me heredo este local

- ¿Y tu quien eres y que eras de el que ni conoces su nombre?

- ¡ESO TAMPOCO IMPORTA¡…quiero decir que era una buena amiga de el, la mejor que ha tenido. Déjame presentarme, me llamo Rosa y ahora me encargo del Poney pisador.

- ¿En serio te llamas Rosa?

- ¡DEJA DE ABRIR LA BOCA ENANO ESTUPIDO¡ ups, lo siento pero el local ha decaído.

- ¿Por qué, si eres tan mona con los clientes?

- Ignorare eso, porque no es mi culpa. En cuanto se "suicido" Mantecona de repente Bree se lleno de tabernas, al principio no era ningún problema pero en cuanto empezaron a poner shows nudistas, nadie quiso venir a esta cuyo único atractivo es la mejor cerveza de la ciudad. Esos desgraciados pueden beber lodo y no les importa si ven un par de traseros.

- Eso es muy lamentable mi amiga – el tono de Scatha era bastante sincero – Pero me vale un cacahuate, de hecho nos distes una excusa para no beber aquí si podemos ver un buen shows. Mini-nazgul es hora de irnos.

- ¡No se vayan, por favor no se vayan¡ si se van…!LES DIRE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TU Y EL NAZGUL QUE ESTA CONTIGO SON LOS BASTARDOS QUE ESTAN BUSCANDO POR TODO GONDOR¡

- ¡COMO CARAJOS QUE ENTASTES¡

- OH POR FAVOR, TIENES UNA BOLSA EN TU ESPALDA LLENA DE CHUCHERIAS, UN ARCO Y UNA ESPADA QUE SEGURAMENTE TE ROBASTES Y SI VIAJAS A PIE CON UN ENANO VESTIDO DE NEGRO ES DEMASIADO OBVIO.

- OK, OK, TU GANAS MALDICION, PERO POR EL AMOR DE ERU DEJA DE GRITAR. Nos quedaremos aquí, le daremos todo el dinero, lo que quieras, pero por favor no nos lances el pueblo encima. Estamos demasiados cansados por ahora.

- ¡Perfecto¡ a ti y a tu amigo les daré la mejor habitación que tengo y les daré cerveza gratis. De hecho tengo un vaso de cerveza conmigo

- ¿Cargas todo el tiempo la cerveza?

- ¡BEBE MALDICIÓN¡

- Ok, pero no me mates – Scatha bebió lentamente el vaso que tenia ante si, pero a pesar que esperaba encontrar veneno u orines de gato, tenia ante si la mas deliciosa cerveza que había probado en mucho tiempo. Era tal su delicia que se puso a llorar – Mini-nazgul, deja las cosas al piso que encontramos nuestro nuevo hogar.

- Emmm… El Nazgul se fue hace más de una hora al bar nudista de enfrente, de hecho ya llevas dos horas babeando y tuve que trapear el piso por tu culpa. Por cierto, si en veinte minutos no veo sus caras aquí voy a …

- si ya se…!ENANO¡ ¡VEN AQUÍ O TE PATEO EL TRASERO HASTA HARAD¡

Y de esta manera es como ambos terminaron de rehenes de Rosa, una tierna sociotapa que ahora se encarga del Poney pisador. Al principio todo era muy buena vibra pero a las tres semanas las cosas se pusieron un poco…retorcidas.

- ¿Ustedes son buenos para pelear?

- No

- Que lastima porque inscribí a Scatha para un concurso de Boxeo y mas te vale que ganes.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿ y si me reconocen?

- Ya pensé en eso – y sin ningún aviso, le dio un impresionante puñetazo en el rostro, dejando a Scatha con una impresionante cicatriz – Vez, así nadie te reconocerá.

Y eso fue en el primer día y de hecho fue lo mejor que les paso, porque en tres meses los pobres diablos se transformaron en viles esclavos…bueno, solo Scatha se transformo en esclavo, el Mini-Nazgul y Rosa se llevaban muy bien, de hecho solo el enano tenia bebida gratis, porque Scatha tenia que pagar por ella. Mientras que Rosa y el enano ensuciaban el piso a propósito, hacían apuestas ilegales y vendían a Scatha como payaso de circo en las otras tabernas, obviamente nuestro pobre diablo era el que pagaba los platos rotos. Fue aproximadamente y ante el anuncio que debía cavar un pozo de seis metros de profundidad nada mas porque si, que nuestro amigo se revelo.

- ¡MADITA SOCIOPATA, SI CREES QUE VOY A CUMPLIR MAS TUS CAPRICHOS ESTAS LOCA…Y TU MINI-NAZGUL ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR COMO PUDISTES TRATARME DE ESTA MANERA.

- NO LE GRITES MALDITO, Y RECUERDA QUE TU ME CAES MAL

- ENANO BASTARDO, CREIA QUE NOS LLEVABAMOS MEJOR, PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE NO ES ASI

- SI TE DISTE CUENTA HASTA AHORA, DEMUESTRA QUE ERAS MAS IMBECIL INCLUSO DE LO QUE YO CREIA.

Fue en medio de tan ridícula pelea que ocurrió lo impensable, algo tan impactante que nunca seria olvidado por el par de ridículos: Rosa lloro. Era algo incomprensible, normalmente solo lloraba cuando perdía una apuesta y se desquitaba con Scatha, pero esta vez se había puesto a llorar sin razón aparente.

- Por favor no se vayan – dijo en un mar de lagrimas – por lo menos no sin antes hacerme un ultimo favor, después de todo han sido mis invitados por tanto tiempo y han disfrutado la mas deliciosa cerveza que existe.

- Un momento como te atreves a…

- ¡Déjame terminar¡ lo único que les pido es que me ayuden a salvar mi negocio, lo he hecho todo y nada funciona…y no pienso volver al Poney una taberna nudista.

- ¡Rayos¡

- ¿Qué dijiste Mini-Nazgul?

- Nada

- Muy bien, como decía, mi sueño es que este puesto tenga su antigua gloria de antes, en donde podíamos tratar a los clientes como queríamos y obligarlos a llorar por el mas miserable de los tragos. Por favor, antes de irse quiero que ambos trabajen juntos para lograr mi sueño.

- No te preocupes, que yo te ayudare con gusto – Dijo el seudo Nazgul con tono de discurso político – después de todo eres la mejor amiga que he tenido

- ¡OYE¡

- Dije amiga Scatha , y el pasar todo el tiempo torturando a Scatha, haciendo apuestas y bebiendo toda esa cerveza gratis me ha hecho comprender que si voy a ser altruista con alguien, que sea la que me regalo cerveza, un cuarto y un hacha nueva muy afilada.

- Pues yo no te voy a ayudar, me has tratado como basura, me vendiste y usaste para juegos estúpidos y para colmo me cobraste por la cerveza. Por mi puedes…

- Te delatare ante todos si no me ayudas

-…dejar de preocuparte, porque Scatha el Gusano esta dispuesto a ayudarte, y por favor ya no me apuntes con esa hacha.

Y fue así que de forma unánime, nuestros malos protagonistas decidieron ayudar a la nada indefensa Rosa, pero en realidad no les fue demasiado bien al principio.

Intento # 1: Muestras gratis.

Scatha instalo un pequeño puesto en frente del Poney con el propósito de dar muestras gratis a todo los que pasaban en frente. Pero cuando Scatha no se bebía toda la cerveza, ocurrían pequeños incidentes.

- ¡Oiga¡ ya va mas de veinte cervezas, porque no deja de beber gratis y… -Nunca llegaba a decir toda la frase porque siempre recibía una paliza de al menos cinco grandulones, lo cual no era muy malo porque el Mini-Nazgul aprovechaba para robar las carteras.

Intento # 12: Regalos

Scatha ofreció a todos la oportunidad de ganarse un hacha nueva a todos los que entraran al Poney, pero una paliza que le dio Rosa hizo que cambiara su estrategia de nuevo.

Intento # 23: Desnudos

Scatha se desnudo en plena vía pública y sedujo a todas las mujeres del pueblo. Por desgracia siempre escogía mujeres casadas y en menos de tres minutos tuvo que refugiarse para no ser arrestado de nuevo.

Intento # 45: Profecías

Scatha grito por todas partes que el fin de la Tierra media se acercaba y que la salvación se encontraba en beber la cerveza del Poney. No logro nada, excepto que un grupo de cincuenta personas lo llamasen maestro, se vistiesen como el y fundaran la secta " los bebedores del trago mágico", claro que como no se consideraban a si mismos como dignos no bebían absolutamente nada. Por desgracia todos se murieron cuando trataron de cruzar un río a pie, pero como no bebían cerveza y el Mini-Nazgul y Rosa ya habían robado sus carteras a nadie le importo.

- Saben, empiezo a considerar la posibilidad que todo esto no se trama mas que de una excusa para hacer mi vida miserable.

- Cállate quieres, no ves que los genios estamos trabajando. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece la posibilidad de cubrirlo completamente de aceite y vestirlo con un disfraz de gallina?

- Ya basta, no ven que la respuesta se encuentra en frente de ustedes. Nuestra ventaja no se encuentra en promociones tontas, en modelos que enseñan todos o por gritar incoherencias para llamar la atención. No necesitamos regalar cosas, ni bajar nuestros precios. No, no lo necesitamos porque somos los mejores. Rosa tú misma lo has dicho, nosotros tenemos la mejor cerveza creada por los hombres, lo único que debemos hacer es recordarles eso a la gente, que la calidad de un puesto no se encuentra en las nudistas ni en los pisos con espejos, sino que se encuentra en sus empleados; y aunque el Poney es atendido por una Psicópata que me apunta con un hacha cuando cree que no la veo, eso no importa porque al final te garantiza un excelente servicio, la mejor cerveza y pasar un buen rato.

Y fue de estas palabras de Scatha que surgió la idea mas genial de todas para salvar el Poney pisador, pero como era muy cansada simplemente incendiaron todas las tabernas del pueblo y no dejaron un comercio sin incendiar, incluyendo una verdulería, dos carnicerías, un hospital y el orfanato. Como era de esperarse el único lugar que no se quemo fue el Poney, lo que despertó sospechas inmediatas sobre el tipo, la loca y el enano con capucha negra que sostenían antorchas.

- ¡MATEN A LOS BASTARDOS¡

Obviamente nuestro trío tenia un plan para escapar de tan tensa situación…Vaya, como me gusta decir mentiras.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos Mini-Nazgul?

- No se, se supone que este era tu plan

- ¿MI PLAN? FUE TU MALDITA IDEA

-No peleen ahora, podríamos estar peor.

En cuanto Rosa dijo eso, de la nada apareció un pobre hombre enflaquecido, con horrendas ojeras y con una gran barba que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tambaleando en cada paso mientras gritaba palabras incoherentes que por alguna razón ponían mas enojados a los aldeanos.

- ¿MANTECONA, QUE CARAJO HACES? – en el tono de Rosa era obvia la ira – ¿TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS SALIR NUNCA DEL SOTANO?

- ¿ENCERRASTE A MANTECONA EN EL SOTANO Y LE DIJISTES A TODOS QUE SE SUICIDO? NO LO CREO DE TI, NI AL MINI-NAZGUL LO CREO CAPAZ DE ESTO

- En realidad ya lo sabia, de hecho mi pasatiempo era aventarle pan.

Scatha hubiera gritado algo, pero no le dio tiempo, porque frente a ellos se formo una nueva multitud de gente muy enfurecida. La acción a seguir era bastante sencilla y las palabras que grito Rosa las resumieron perfectamente.

- Veamos, tenemos dos arcos y diez flechas contra doscientos tipos con mal rostro…!CORRAMOS AL BOSQUE¡ - y sin dudarlo por un segundo todos corrieron al bosque, cosa en la que nuestros piromaniacos ya tenían demasiada experiencia pero no así Rosa, quien no había sido sorprendida en un acto infame hasta ahora, por lo que se cansaba demasiado. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente metidos en el bosque fue que se dieron cuenta que no importaba lo que hicieran no podían sacarse a la chusma de encima.

- Esto no funciona, no importa lo que hagamos, siempre nos terminan alcanzando…esta vez estamos acabados – Scatha estaba rendido, no iba a pelear mas, iba a dejar que lo devoraran vivo, después de todo se lo merecía, pero fue en ese momento en que incluso el Mini-Nazgul se resignaba que ni con su dinamita y su mala puntería con el arco lo salvarían, la esperanza llego de la fuente mas inesperada.

- Yo los distraeré, correré en una dirección distinta a la de ustedes y al verme el deseo de matarme hará que no noten que estoy sola. Solo deben seguir ese camino que les señale y llegaran a un lugar seguro.

- No puedes hacer esto – la voz del Mini-Nazgul mostraba indignación – ellos te harán picadillo.

- Bah, estaré bien. Si ustedes han sobrevivido hasta ahora, entonces yo también saldré de esta. Solo lamento que no me hayas pagado parte de las ganancias de las apuestas y que estuve a punto de castrar a Scatha

- ¡¿Qué!

- No hagas ruido, y ahora es momento de separarnos. Hasta la próxima, locos de cuarta- y fue de esta manera en que Rosa corrió para distraer a los pueblerinos enfurecidos, dejando la oportunidad para que Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul, no antes de sentirse conmovidos por su sacrificio y convencidos que la verían nuevamente corrieron hacia la dirección que se les aconsejo. Este seria un bonito final con un sacrificio de parte de la persona mas inesperada pero es una vil mentira, porque no corrió ni media cuadra y se escondió en una cueva que ella conocía. Al día siguiente regreso a Bree armada con la arma mas poderosa que existía, Los "Lawyer" quienes con un léxico incomprensible para media humanidad, demostraron que Rosa es la hija perdida de Mantecona y que a ella le pertenece legalmente el puesto. En menos de una semana, Rosa era la nueva dueña de Bree y convirtió al Poney en un súper hotel de cinco estrellas en donde la cerveza era mas cara que una cota de Mithril.

¿Y que fue de Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul? Bueno, terminaron perdidos en el bosque viejo, ya que la ruta de escape solo era un camino directo a tierra de nadie. Si ellos sobrevivieron a ese feo lugar y si volvieron a encontrarse con Rosa, la dueña malvada de Bree, pues tendrán que verlo en la próxima infamia en la tierra media.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Como me lo pediste PJ, he renegociado el acuerdo con el bailarín. Por desgracia termine haciendo que pagaras 60 millones en lugar de 40. Ya se, no soy negociador.

Peter Jackson: ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

Vamos, no te enojes que no fue mi intención. Bueno en realidad si, pero no quería que te fuera tan mal. Para compensarte te daré un nuevo espacio para que cuentes cuentos a los niños y así ganes dinero extra para pagar más rápido.

Peter Jackson: ¿Y si solo me dejas libre?

Ya quisieras, ahora eres el Tio PJ y te dedicaras a contar un cuento corto.

Peter Jackson: ¿No puedes llamarme de otra forma o no puedo hacer otra cosa?

No

Niños y niñas, es hora de:

**Los cuentos del tío PJ**

( leasé con la tonada de Barney)

"El tío PJ es un director

Que vivía en Nueva Zelanda

Y que cuando traga

Come más que toda irlanda.

El no comparte nada

Ni con grandes ni pequeños

después de una juerga

casi nunca esta contento.

Pj nos enseña muchas trampas

Y mañas súper divertidas

Tanto la CIA como el FBI

Ya lo están buscando.

El te ayudara

Cuando lo necesitas

Y si aparece la policía

Correra más que un chita."

Muy bien, voy a hacer que quiten esa estúpida canción o los mandare a todos a lamer…

( ya estas al aire imbécil ) hola niños y niñas, dado a que el perverso que me tiene secuestrado esta a punto de dejarme en la bancarrota, me dio la oportunidad de contar unos pequeños cuentos de mi autoría, el cual espero que disfrute. Y aquí vamos:

Había una vez tres hermanos, dos hobbits y un Nazgul enano (que era adoptado) y dado que su padre los hecho de la casa a patadas, cada uno construyo su propio hogar: el primero lo hizo de paja, el segundo lo hizo de madera y el Nazgul hizo un bunker de concreto con puerta de acero. Un día un horrible wargo llego a donde estaba el hobbit con casa de paja y le dijo "aquí valió madres tu casa" y con un soplador de viento la mando a volar. El pobre corrió hasta donde vivía su hermano con la casa de madera y ambos sintieron a salvo hasta que llego el Wargo y grito "ambos ya valieron madre" y con una bomba molotov incendio la casa hecha de madera. Ambos salieron huyendo con la esperaza que el hermano adoptado los dejara entrar, pero esto no les quiso abrir la puerta y se dedico a ver televisión mientras el Wargo se comía a sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente, el padre que lo había echado fue devorado por el mismo Wargo y el Nazgul heredo una fortuna, la cual compartió con el Wargo, quien después de todo hizo todo el trabajo sucio.

Moraleja: Siempre sospecha del hermano adoptado, especialmente cuando se trata de un Nazgul que siempre saca cuentas de la fortuna familiar.

Eso es todo por ahora niños y niñas y no lo olviden: nunca hablen con extraños ni con Michael Jackson…Bien ahora necesito una botella de tequila.

Algunos comentarios de "la mas grande infamia en la tierra media"

- "No le entendí, pero mi papito me dijo que esta es una propaganda terrorista y antiamericana, por lo tanto su autor y su rehén serán considerados como peligrosos y estarán en la lista de los diez mas buscados del FBI, por tanto doy autorización de dispararles a matar. Ahora si me disculpan, Dick Chaney me esta llamando para mi hora de la siesta" - George W. Bush, presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, empresario de segunda y el mayor promotor que ha existido para la venta de refugios antibombas.

- " No le entendí, pero es obvio que se trata de una forma de propaganda del gobierno del demonio de Estados Unidos, por tanto a partir de ahora declaro a Ulick como un enemigo de Ala y de todos los musulmanes, por lo que aquel que lo mate será recompensado en su otra vida." - Osama Bin laden, terrorista y futuro presidente de la división árabe de la Coca-Cola

- "No le entendí, pero no hay que ser un genio que se trata de una historia escrita como parte del compló ideado por los demonios de la Ultraderecha, con el propósito de desprestigiarme y evitar que sea presidente."- Andrés Manuel Lopez Obrador, todavía jefe de gobierno de la ciudad de México, futuro candidato para la republica Mexicana y experto en acentos.

- "No le entendí…esteee…mmmm…. Aaaahhhh… mmmmm…. ¡oye Marta! ¿No te acuerdas si deje las botas nuevas en el Rancho?" – Vicente Fox Quezada, presidente de México y vaquero de medio tiempo.

- "Es lo peor que se haya escrito en toda la historia" - Peter Jackson, Director, Guionista, productor, restaurador, cliente preferido de Burger King y Rehén de tiempo completo.

- "No lo leí. Lo que pasa es George no me dio permiso" – Tony Blair, primer ministro de Inglaterra e imitador de James Bond cuando cree que nadie lo esta viendo.

- "Gracias a Dios que no es otra parodia de Star Wars"- George Lucas, director, guionista y torturador profesional de fanáticos.

- "Deja de preguntarme estupideces y respóndeme de una buena vez cuando te vas a largar de mi casa" – El mejor amigo de Ulick, quien ofreció voluntariamente su casa para que el pueda vivir.


	6. Unos dias con Tom Bombadil

Bueno PJ, veo con mucho placer que ya te estar portando mejor

Peter Jackson: (afilando un cuchillo) Ya lo matare, muy pronto lo matare, lo despellejare, le romperé los huesos, venderé sus órganos, esta misma noche lo matare y llenare una cubeta con su sangre y me bañare en ella, juro que lo matare…

Por lo que veo tendré que alejarte un rato de los cuchillos, pero es una oportunidad de mostrarte algo que acabo de comprar.

Peter Jackson: ¿Un chaleco antibalas?

Me encantan tus chistes, no es uno de esos aparatos de defensa personal. Es un aparato que lanza unos cables y causan una corriente de 128 000 voltios. ¿Qué te parece?

Peter Jackson: ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

¿Qué aprendimos hoy PJ?

Peter Jackson: Que no debo tratar de matarte o por lo menos decir que lo haré en voz alta.

Muy bien, por cierto acabo de ver el Trailer de King Kong. Debo admitirlo, a pesar que estas dirigiendo la película desde una jaula mientras haces mis labores y usando como intermediario a un costal de papas con barba en una silla de ruedas eléctrica haces un buen trabajo. Sin duda eso demuestra que tu nivel de director es igual al de un costal y que con mi ayuda serás un mejor director.

Peter Jackson: Gracias… eso creo.

Narrador: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: ¿Ya? No podríamos esperar a que se me baje un poco la electricidad del cuerpo.

NO

**El ser que enloquece a la Tierra Media o unos días con Tom Bombadil. **

Han pasado dos días desde ese desastre ocurrido en Bree y todo iba de maravilla, el sol estaba en su cenit, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaba y todo era felicidad…Bah, si claro y yo soy Superman. Que va, la realidad es que en Bree todo era un desastre de proporciones gigantescas y para colmo en ese instante Rosa la loca y los Lawyer habian demostrado en tiempo record que era la hija ilegitima del hermano mayor del rey Elessar y por tanto ella era la dueña de Bree, pero eso no importa para la historia, ya que lo que nos interesa, por desgracia, son Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul, mejor conocidos como Los tarados. Pues ellos no estaban tan mal considerando que unas criaturas conocidas por algunos como "Los tumularios" trataron de robarles el alma (incluyendo al Mini-Nazgul que técnicamente es un espectro) y unas cuantas discusiones que tuvieron pero que ya son tan típicas que ni impresionan a nadie.

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡SOLO A TI SE LE PUDO OCURRIR CONFIAR EN ESA DESGRACIADA!

- ¡NO LE HABLES ASI,¡ELLA ES MUCHO MEJOR AMIGA QUE TU!

-¿AMIGA? ¿ESA DESGRACIADA CABRONA QUE NOS METIO EN ESTE BOSQUE Y QUE PARA COLMO NOS ROBO LA MAYORIA DEL EQUIPAJE?

- SOLO FUERON COSAS SIN IMPORTANCIA, COMO TUS CACHIBACHES

- ¿LA COMIDA NO TE PARECE IMPORTANTE?

- NO PARA MI QUE PUEDO ESTAR SIN COMER MAS TIEMPO QUE LA GENTE NORMAL

-¿Y YO QUE PENDEJO?

- PUES YA VALISTE MADRES, ADEMAS ME PREOCUPA QUE FUE DE ELLA

Obviamente el Mini-Nazgul no sabia que en ese momento Rosa estaba pensando si debía quedarse con el titulo de gobernadora a perpetuidad de Bree o si comenzaba una guerra para conquistar la Tierra Media pero eso no importa. Lo importante era que el par estaba caminando sin ningún tipo de rumbo y con un par de tropiezos causados por que caminaban en círculos, lo que explicaba porque tuvieron que luchar por sus vidas contra los tumularios dos veces.

Bueno, fue mas o menos cuando escaparon del tercer escape de tumularios en menos de tres horas y después de una huida espectacular que les hubiera dado una medalla de oro en un maratón olímpico (claro que no se dio en una maratón así que no importa realmente) y fue cuando estaban demasiado agotados para seguir corriendo, que se dejaron caer frente a un sauce. Fue en ese instante ( bueno, técnicamente fue después de tener una fuerte pelea de que arbustos debían usar de baño) que escucharon un extraño sonido.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Mini-Nazgul?

- No

- Uff, menos mal, pensé que el sauce tenia vida y que estaba por tratar de devorarnos.

- No, solo son pendejada tuyas.

Repentinamente y sin ninguna razón lógica, el gran sauce abrió una boca oculta, con dientes incluidos, y de una mordida, se lo puso completo en la boca. Como han de saber, el estar mas de una semana con un gritón como el Mini-Nazgul da la capacidad sobrehumana de tener una voz tan potente como la de los motores de aviones, y fue gracias a eso que su voz todavía se podía oír a la perfección.

- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ HIJO DE PUTA!

- ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS HIJO DE PUTA?

- ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTOY ATRAPADO A QUI.

- MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN, TE AYUDARE…aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo…

- ¡HAS ALGO IMBECIL!

- Muy bien, ya se que usare, solo debo darle un buen golpe con el hacha y se acabo.

- ¡No, ¡tienes puedes cortarme por la mitad!

- ¿Y QUE CARAJO QUIERES?

- ¡QUÉ ME SALVES SIN MATARME¡

- ¡ESTA BIEN, ¡LE PRENDERE FUEGO Y MUERE EL ASUNTO!

- ¡NO! QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE

Entonces fue que en medio de ese griterío se escucho una voz. Al principio creyeron que era un extraño eco (lo que es estupido) pero luego se dieron cuenta que se trataba de unas rimas. Luego vieron a un tipo chaparro y gordito, con una enorme barba que cubría su rostro, vistiendo unas botas amarillas, una chaqueta azul y un sombrero con una enorme pluma ( señal que tenia el peor gusto del mundo) y luego pudieron darse cuenta de lo que decía la voz.

¡Hola, dol! ¡Feliz dol! ¡Toca un don diló!

¡Toca un don! ¡Saltad! ¡Sauce del fal lo!

¡Tom Bom, alegre Tom, Tom Bombadilló!

¡Hola, ven alegre dol, querida derry dol!

Ligeros son el viento y el alado estornino.

- Pero que carajo estas cantando.

Hola dol, feliz dol

Tom me llamo yo

- Bueno, así te llamas pero yo pregunte que cantabas

Bombadil bombadillo

Tom bombadil me llamo

- Esa ni siquiera son buenas rimas, son puras idioteces

El pequeño enano griton

Parece ser muy malón

Yo Tom de eso me encargo

Y una gran sonrisa yo le hago.

- Quien sea que este afuera…PODRIAN SACARME DE AQUÍ.

- Oh, cielos, por lo que veo el viejo hombre sauce atrapo un ingenuo – Por fin Tom hablaba sin decir malas rimas…bueno en realidad no – no te preocupes, en cuanto te digiera tus huesos escupirá sin ton ni son.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Solo una pequeña broma yo hago, pues de tu apuro yo te saco. Ahora escucha hombre sauce sangrón, escupe ya al gritón o te dará un retortijón. Libera ahora al pobre gritón, o hablando nos quedaremos los dos.

Por alguna razón eso debió aterrar al Sauce porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo el sauce escupió a Scatha, quien al estar cubierto de baba le valió un comino el como había sido liberado y por quien, solo le interesaba matar al sauce y de no ser porque tanto Tom como el Mini-Nazgul se lo impidieron.

- Bueno, ya no importa si lo mato, aunque seria un placer. Ahora, tu debe ser Tom y fuiste quien me salvo en lugar de este babas. ¿Cómo puedo agradecertelo?

- Gracias no necesito yo, un placer he dado yo, me alegra que el no te comió, a mi hogar te invito con placer yo, bébanse unos tragos sin ton ni son.

- Wow, usted debe ser el mejor anfitrión que hemos tenido estos días. Con gusto aceptamos tu invitación

- No creo que debamos aceptar Scatha, algo me dice que es una pésima idea.

- Si claro, es buena idea estar esclavizado por una loca que me trata como chucho y me manda a correr desnudo para hacer publicidad. No señor, nos quedamos con el buen Tom y se acabo.

- Bueno, ya esta bien, pero si te mueres me quedo con tus cosas.

Y así fue como el par de presuntos protagonistas fueron guiados por Tom hasta su casa, teniendo que soportar el ligero inconveniente de tener que aguantar la malas y tontas rimas y canciones de su anfitrion, pero claro era algo que si estaban dispuesto a soportar con tal de tener un techo donde dormir, pero sobre todo comer y beber (haciéndose un mayor énfasis en beber). Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a la casa de Tom y lo que vieron les pareció increíble (quisiera describir la casa de Tom y el viaje pero una carta de la New Line Cinema y Paul Saentz me amenazaron con demandarme ya que el remake que harán del señor de los anillos Tom saldrá y esta escena será una de las mas hermosas que planean, así que a esperar al año 2289). En cuanto llegaron al pórtico fueron recibidos por una hermosa doncella elfíca.

- Sean bienvenidos. Soy Baya de oro, la esposa de Tom

- ¡Me lleva Morgoth!

- ¿Qué dijo señor?

- Nada, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Scatha el Gusano y el que esta a mi lado es el Mini-Nazgul.

- Será un placer que se hospeden aquí. El buen Tom sabe como hacer que sus invitados se sientan a gusto.

- Baya habla muy bien de mi, haces que crezca mi amor por ti. En un dos por tres regreso, que tengo que quitarme un bombadillo.

- Regresa pronto mi amor…¡SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS! NO DEBIERON DEJARSE ATRAPAR POR ESTE CABRÓN – De repente la voz melodiosa y ese hermoso rostro elfíco fue reemplazado por una voz deseperada y una cara de estar demente - ¿Qué trampas les hizo, el viejo hombre sauce al que tiene amenazado, los arrojo por el río o de nuevo salio para cazarlos?

- ¿De que demonios hablas loca?

- ¿No lo saben? No por supuesto, nadie lo sabe. Incluso tiene sus amigos y por culpa de cuatro hobbits que trato bien de seguro es un héroe, pero no, yo conozco bien a Tom. Es un maldito, un demente. Nos atrae y luego nos vuelve locos, poco a poco, y si no haces lo que dice se pone peor, mucho peor, hasta que al final solo quieres estar muerto.

- Un momento – Scatha no entendía nada lo cual no era extraño - ¿Hablas de Tom Bombadil? ¿Ese tipo llamado Tom Bombadil que se la pasa haciendo sus pésimas rimas y que parece estar loco?

- Oh, si, las rimas, las malditas rimas. Es una trampa, es así como nos vuelve locos. Debo aparentar estar normal porque así me va mejor, pero es tan amable, tan descuidado y sus rimas combinadas con su incoherente parloteo vuelve loco al que se le acerca. Sus rimas, enloquecen al que las oye, poco a poco hasta que no tiene uno remedio y termina tratando de sacarse los ojos…Y ESO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO

-Gran idea la que tuviste de venir a la casa del Psicopata

- Psicopata era Rosa que solo le falto venderme de esclavo…un momento…¡SI LO HIZO! Ahora, no estamos seguros que sea verdad.

Fue en ese instante en que Tom con su cara risueña entro en la habitación y Baya de Oro regreso a su expresión hermosa de siempre.

- Listo de relisto, el bombadillo me he sacado, aunque hice un batidillo. Ven baya para que te de un buen fundillo.

- Como quieras mi buen Tom.

Mientras se alejaban, nuestros falsos protagonistas se dieron cuenta que Baya de Oro dejo caer un papel. Al recogerlo hizo que ambos se sintieran muy aterrados:

"_Huyan mientras puedan, no se sometan demasiado a la voz de Tom o se volveran locos…LOCOS…¡¡¡LOCOS!"_

_Pd: sus habitaciones están al fondo y pueden elegir cualquier cama. _

- No te preocupes Mini-Nazgul es obvio que esta exagerando. Si sus rimas y tonterías fueran tan malas estaríamos muy mal.

- Oye, tienes los ojos completamente rojos

- ¡Coincidencia! No nos pasara nada.

_Una semana después _

- ¡QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIR!

Scatha se la pasaba diciendo esto mientras se tiraba al piso en posición fetal y se tapaba los oídos, pero lo triste es que el estaba bien ya que el Mini-Nazgul ya llevaba una hora y media dándose de golpes en el piso tratando de exprimir sus sesos. Comos creían, al principio todo iba bien pero era molesto soportar esas incoherencias que decía. Fue al tercer día que ya nada tenia sentido, esas horrendas y pésimas rimas les hacia mal a la cabeza y el estúpido de Tom creía que estaban pasándola de lo lindo.

Hola dol, felices dol

Muy contentos los veo yo

Muy bueno vaya que es eso

Alegre me siento yo

- ¡Maldito! – Scatha disparo con su arco y…fallo, la flecha se fue por la ventana y salio volando.

Que buen tiro veo yo

Me pregunto a donde llego

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano, en otra dimensión, la flecha llego a un lugar llamado Colorado

- OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY

- HIJOS DE PUTA

Bueno volvamos ya a nuestra historia, que esto ya se esta poniendo muy raro.

Mucha energía veo yo

Baya de oro seguro te alimento

Sus manjares son deliciosos

Nadie eso ha dudado.

Scatha no pudo más que ponerse a llorar, mientras veía como Tom simplemente se iba bailando y cantando alegremente por lo feliz que eran sus huéspedes. No fue hasta que el Mini-Nazgul se canso de darse de golpes en la cabeza que comenzaron a pensar seriamente como salir de su problema.

- Ya canse de esto. Si no puedo aplastar mi cabeza debemos hacer o correcto

-¿Matar a Tom y quedarnos con Baya de oro?

- NO…Ya lo intente, creo que ese desgraciado es inmortal. Lo que debemos hacer es escapar. Larguémonos de aquí, pero primero debemos despedirnos de Tom y dar gracias por su hospitalidad .

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Acabo de darme de golpes en la cabeza por mas de una hora, no estoy pensando claramente y creo que nunca lo he hecho. Por tu culpa creo que me hecho mas imbécil, casi un año contigo y solo me he hecho mas idiota de lo que era en lugar de ser un tipo rico que no tiene que cargar sus propia basura.

- No exageres, no llevas tanto tiempo conmigo – Si, si lo llevaba – no te prometí que te iría tan bien – Si lo hizo – y no es mi culpa que te hagas estupido – Eso también es dudoso – pero mejor vayamos a despedirnos y largarnos de aquí.

Hey dol, mis felices amigos dol

¿Que tanto parlotean los chicos dol?

- Oye Tom te decimos que te vayas al demonio. Ahora nos largamos de aquí

Que triste noticia escucho

No entiendo porque nada eso

Porque se van mis amigos

Es algo que yo no entiendo.

- ¡Mi cabeza, esta a punto de explotar!

- Detente maldito Tom – Scatha saco su espada y se puso en guardia, hasta que las rimas hicieron que el volviera a ponerse a llorar – Mami, quiero a mi mama.

Oh mis estimadisimos compañeros

Muy deprimidos yo los veo

No se preocupen mis amigos

Que yo los cuido de nuevo

- ¡Huyamos de aquí!

Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul corrieron como pudieron para salvarse de las rimas de Tom pero para su horror este corría detrás de ellos y detrás de el estaba Baya de oro, quien al parecer quería que la llevaran con ella.

Mis estimados amiguillos

A donde van tan rapidillo

No se preocupen que les sigo

Y nos divertiremos muy bonito.

- ¡LLEVENME CON USTEDES!

Scatha y su compañero de talla chica corrieron como pudieron pero no podían perder a Tom sin importar lo que hicieran y sus rimas habían dañado sus sistemas motrices lo que les impedía pelear. Luego de correr una distancia que ni siquiera ellos saben cual fue ni cuanto duro, encontraron el río Brandivino y el puente que lo cruzaba. El Mini-Nazgul se detuvo al verlo se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces imbecil? Estamos cerca del puente.

- Si, pero eso no significa que dejara de perseguirnos. Ese maldito planea torturarnos por siempre y no pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Y que hacemos?

- Tengo un plan

- Ya nos morimos

Tom se acerco cantando y bailando hasta el puente y ahí encontró al Mini-Nazgul que sostenía un palo que era el doble de grande que el. Tom lo saludo y quiso acercarse pero se detuvo ante las palabras del Nazgul marca patito.

- No puedes pasar – dijo y Tom le sonrio – Soy el antiguo Nazgul que servia a Sauron y el realmente era un chingón cuando no hacia estupideces. Tus rimas no servirán de nada Hijo de puta ¡Vete a tu casa maricón!

Tom creyó que su amigo estaba mal y por eso lo evitaba, por lo que decidió darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡No puedes pasar!

Con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el puente con su vara pero nada paso. Tom se quedo extrañado y quiso ver si no había querido enseñarle un truco que salio mal.

- ¡ahora!

De la nada, salio Scatha sosteniendo una de las Bombas del Mini-Nazgul, quien demasiado idiotizado por tanta estupida y mala rima se había olvidado. Scatha lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el peligroso artefacto y cayo justamente en frente de Tom que se le quedo viendo hasta que exploto en su cara. Fuerza fue tal que todos salieron volando por la explosión que hizo añicos el puente y logro lo imposible al hacer volar a los peces. Pero para nuestros amigos todo se puso negro.

Todo estaba oscuro y no esta seguro si estaba vivo o muerto. Scatha estaba convencido que estaba muerto pero luego se decía si estaba muerto entonces porque carajo le dolía al cabeza. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto y no fue por su inteligencia, sino porque un buen pedazo de tierra le dio en el rostro, causando que despertara y se pusiera de pie de brindo.

- ¿SIGUES CON VIDA?

Scatha se dio cuenta que no estaba en un lugar ordinario, sino que estaba en un gran hoyo. El Mini-Nazgul concluyo que había muerto al no despertar a las seis horas y empezó a sepultarlo de una vez.

- ¡Eres un pésimo compañero! ¿Cómo te atreves a enterrarme?

- Oye, si fuera un mal compañero ni siquiera te habría enterrado. Además te traje un regalo

Scatha volteo y sus ojos lloraron al ver a dos caballos frente a el, ambos con equipaje y con mucho agua y alimentos a un lado.

- Los robe a un par de viajeros que encontré, y pensé que si no estabas muerte seria bueno que empecemos al cabalgar para que los pies no se echen a perder.

- Sniff, eso es lo mas hermoso que has dicho.

- Como sea, ven y comamos algo. La explosión nos dejo una gran variedad de peces para comer y encendió un par de llamas para que podamos prender una fogata.

- ¿Y el puente es la leña?

- No, fui a buscar al Viejo sauce ese y me di cuenta que es una excelente leña. Aunque me preocupa lo que paso con Baya, que no la visto.

- No te preocupes, la loca estará bien.

- Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano, Baya de oro bailaba y cantaba llena de alegría ahora que Tom fue hecho añicos, pero cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa algo horrible ocurrió. Ante el se presento un ser lampiño, con la ropa destrozada y sin cejas. Fue cuando hablo que el terror se apodero de ella

Hola dol, mi pequeño cariño

Mis amigos ya se han ido

Y me han mostrado un raro truquillo

Bueno feliz dol, a casa vamos

Y te daré un buen fundillo

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y así es como nuestros terroristas potenciales a los que equivocadamente llamo protagonistas se salvaron de las garras de Tom Bombadil, quien se dedico a seguir atormentando a Baya de oro. Después de su cena consistente en pescados voladores y ya algo chamuscados y destrozados, ambos montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a Hobbiton, aunque los desastres y maldades que ocasionaron son cosas que deben contarse en otro infame capitulo, de esta infame y loca historia.

Ahora PJ, espero que hayas aprendido la moraleja de este capitulo

Peter Jackson: ¿Alguna vez han tenido moraleja?

Ahora que lo pienso…No

Peter Jackson: Bien, ahora déjame dormir que estoy cansado.

No, recuerda que es hora que tu espacio.

Peter Jackson: Pero lo detesto

Lo se, por eso te obligo hacerlo. Ahora ponte tu traje rosa y siéntate en el sillón que estamos por empezar

Peter Jackson: En días como este quisiera ser el Mini-Nazgul

¿En serio?

Peter Jackson: Si…así te aventará una bomba.

Basta de tonterías y que empiece tu show

Niños, niñas y gente desocupada que lee esto en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo. Es un placer presentarles:

**Los cuentos del tío PJ**

( leasé con la tonada de Barney)

"El tío PJ es un director

Que vivía en Nueva Zelanda

Y que cuando traga

Come más que toda irlanda.

El no comparte nada

Ni con grandes ni pequeños

Después de una juerga

casi nunca esta contento.

Pj nos enseña muchas trampas

Y mañas súper divertidas

Tanto la CIA como el FBI

Ya lo están buscando.

El te ayudara

Cuando lo necesitas

Y si aparece la policía

Correrá más que un chita."

Hola niños y niñas, espero que hayan comido sus verduras, se hayan acostado temprano y, lo mas importante, que solo hayan visto mis películas sin importar que cuatro de ellas son para mayores de dieciocho años. Ahora pequeñitos adorables…rayos, una botella de tequila no justifica esto (Recibe una botella de Ron y una carta que le confirma su suscripción a Playboy) esto si. Ahora como les decía pequeñitos, espero que estén cómodos, que hayan robado las carteras de sus padres y que estén listos para mi nuevo cuento, el cual será el primer y, lo mas probable, único cuento largo. Con Ustedes: "Los Siete Mini-Nazguls y un tipo de sobra"… mierda, como odio esa estupida cancioncita

Hace mucho tiempo existió una reina malvada que se llamaba Paris Hilton, la cual estaba loca por su belleza y por ello se sometía diario a cirugía y tenia un espejo "magico" ( solo funcionaba si tomabas primero un liquido "mágico" llamado tequila) que siempre le decía que era la mas guapa del mundo. Un día hizo su rutina:

- Espejito, espejito, quien es la mas chingona y guapa que hay

- Querida Paris, ya pasaste de moda, solo eres una rubia oxigenada mas. Ahora Scatha el Gusano, es el mas guapo y chingón del reino.

- Pero es el que limpia los establos.

- Eso no importa, el esta de moda y yo nunca miento.

Esto por supuesto es mentira, Scatha era feo y demasiado mañoso para ser popular, pero eso no impido que decidiese matarlo, así que llamo al asesino del reino.

- Te he llamado porque mi espejo que habla me ha dicho que ya no estoy de moda. Así que tu trabajo consistirá en cortar la cabeza de Scatha, sacarle los sesos y rellenarlos de dulces. Su corazón puedes comerlo o tirarlo a los lobos y quiero que su cadáver sea usado como abono.

- Si serás pendeja, yo soy Scatha y vine avisarte que el asesino esta enfermo, además no creo lo que oigo, aunque soy el hijo de tu prima tercera me mandas a los establos y luego me quieres matar.

- Bah, ya no chingues y muere – En ese instante la reina Paris saco una escopeta y de no haber estado tan ebria habría matado a Scatha, pero no fue así lo que permitió que este huyera al bosque. En medio de su huida vio las cosas mas espantosas del bosque, como una tienda de recuerdos de Barney el dinosaurio, una foto de Marlon brando desnudo y otras cosas innombrables.

Después de este agotador viaje, Scatha encontró finalmente una acogedora cabaña, en donde sin pena se metió y la paso de lo lindo todo el día. Por el hecho que se daba con el techo en la cabeza se dio cuenta que era una casa de enanos ( o tal vez hobbits) y el hecho que hubiese siete camas lo sorprendió, especialmente los nombres: Pacheco, Grosero, Babotas, Paranoico, Cínico, mas o menos listo y Mike.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre tan estúpido es Mike? Bueno me vale mientras no vengan mientras duermo.

Como Scatha dormía como una lapida no se dio cuenta cuando los verdaderos residentes de la casa llegaron cantando una adorable melodía llamada "Quiero mover el bote" y se sorprendieron de ver su casa distinta.

- ¿Quién fue el hijo de mierda que destruyo los putos platos nuevos y lleno de puto graffiti la puta casa? ¿Fuiste tu Babotas antes de irnos a trabajar?

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Genial, donde esta el maldito trapeador que otra vez se lleno todo de baba.

- Saben, sigo insistiendo que deberíamos poner Babotas frente al hoyo que esta fuera de la casa y así dejaríamos de estar limpiando su baba mientras llena el hoyo.

- Ya basta Cínico, y tu Pacheco deja de hacer mas desorden

- Estoy buscando mi hermoso Hip néctar. Estaba a dos botellas de que Marilyn Monroe me diera el si.

- ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN TUS VISIONES, ESTAMOS EN UN APRIETO! LOS JUDICIALES AL FIN NOS ENCONTRARON, NOS MANDARAN A PRISION DE POR VIDA Y VOY A SER LA NOVIA DE UN NEGRO DE DOS METROS Y MEDIO LLAMADO SABUESO… - El que estaba gritando se desmayo al instante al resbalarse con la saliva de Baboso.

- Genial, al fin se callo.

- Bueno, no todo esta tan mal, creo que con un poco de trabajo podríamos arreglar el lugar

- Pinche Mike, no hay duda que eres raro.

- Oigan dejen de estar discutiendo y vengan aquí, que el intruso esta en nuestras camas.

Todos se dirigieron a la recamara (incluyendo Paranoico que despertó y se armo con una Uzi ) y ante ellos se apareció el intruso, usando al menos tres camas para poder apostarse, roncando con una fuerza comparada al choque de un meteorito ( lo que demuestra que o estaban sordos o gritaban muy fuerte) y babeando en la cama, que por fortuna era de Babotas. Con una delicada patada al estomago despertaron a Scatha, quien a su vez se sorprendió de ver a siete enanos de menos de un metro y que estaban completamente cubiertos de negro.

- Miren, se que me he sobrepasado y fui malo con ustedes a pesar que no los conozco, pero en el poco tiempo que he vivido en su casa me he dado cuenta que deben ser personas realmente geniales y el hecho que esta una casa para Gays no debe ser un impedimento para que me den una oportunidad de vivir con ustedes.

- ¿Nos llamastes Gays hijo de puta?

- Bueno, creo que son siete hombres viviendo en una casa y o son Gays o son tan pobres que no pueden pagar una casa para cada uno.

- Chinga tu madre pendejo, aquí nadie es Gay…Bueno tal vez Mike, ese de por si es raro y Pacheco creo que lo haría con un tronco. Nosotros somos una pandilla y no tienes nada que ser aquí piojoso de mierda.

- Cálmate Grosero, déjame que me encargue. Veras esta es la situación: Somos una pandilla de ladrones desalmados que nos dedicamos a robar a los ricos y burlarnos de los pobres y este es nuestro escondite secreto. Al entrar en este lugar has violado la santidad de nuestro hogar y no tenemos mar remedio que matarte a menos que nos puedas ofrecer algo.

- ¿Y si me dejan vivir aquí a cambio de que me una a la banda, alcanzo las cosas que están demasiado arriba, recibo una cuarta parte de lo que recibe cada uno y pago ademas renta?

- Hecho, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Mas o menos listo

- ¿Mas o menos listo?

- No preguntes, y el es Paranoico

- Hola

- ¡MUERE POLICIA DE MIERDA! – Paranoico trato de matar a Scatha pero disparo hacia el techo y los escombros cayeron sobre el dejándolo inconciente.

- Ya despertara después, el es Babotas.

- Hola

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Que alguien traiga el trapeador otra vez. El es cínico

- ¿Por qué te llamas así?

- Tal vez porque, no se, soy un cínico.

- En realidad debimos llamarlo Sarcástico, y el es Pacheco.

- Soy mas guapo que tu, todas las viejas las tengo a mis pies y la verdad no eres nadie para tomar mi …zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Te acostumbraras rápido y el es Grosero

- Chinga tu madre

- También te acostumbraras rápido y por ultimo Mike

- Hola, será un placer tenerte en el grupo.

- Me lleva, eres mas raro que tu nombre.

-Juntos formamos la banda de "los siete Nazguls"

- Saben, no les queda ese nombre, ahora conmigo a bordo. Deben llamarse " Scatha y los siete mini-nazguls"

- ¿Y quien es Scatha?

- Yo, pedazo de imbécil. ¿ y que opinan?

- No, mejor nos llamaremos "los Siete mini-Nazguls y un tipo que sobra" – al decir esto los siete Mini-nazgul dieron un grito de apoyo de apoyo al unísono, exceptuando por Babotas, Paranoico y Pacheco que estaban inconcientes y Babotas de por si nunca habla.

- Oigan ¿no pueden quedarse mejor con la primera opcion?

- No, ahora decidiremos quienes dormirán en el sofá para que tengas cama… ya se, Babotas, Pacheco y Paranoico, si están en desacuerdo levanten la mano… ¿No?...ya tienes cama.

Y de esta manera, la peligrosa banda de "Los Siete Nazguls" se transformo en la un mas peligrosa "Siete Mini-Nazguls y un tipo que sobra", expertos en entrar en casas ajenas, estafar y alterar apuestas, pero sobre todas las cosas, de burlarse de los pobres y robarles de todas maneras. En un principio la Reina Paris le valió madres e incluso mando a ejecutar a varias victimas que exigían justicia por no decir de manera correcta su titulo de " Gran señora de las fiestas, la mas fregona e inteligente, aquella que hasta el sol tiene envidia porque no es tan amarillo como su cabello, reina de los reality shows, gran maestra de la actuación y experta en los bailes y películas pornos de bajo presupuesto, su requetesuperchingona majestad que lo sabe todo, la reina Paris Hilton", pero eso cambio al hablar de nuevo con su espejo.

- Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién va a ganar el oscar por mejor actuación por su papel en el Museo de cera?

- Oh Paris, no pensaran en ti mas que para que limpien los baños. Por cierto, sigues sin ser de nuevo la mas guapa y chingona, porque Scatha sigue vivo, de hecho se esta haciendo mas rico que tu ya que es el tipo que sobra en la banda de los mini-nazguls.

- Mierda, entonces por su culpa no ganare el Oscar. Eso no quedara así.

En menos de tres minutos llamo a su asesino de cabecera y le ordeno matar al desgraciado Scatha y que obligase a los mini-nazguls a pagar impuestos. Como era un profesional le tomo una hora encontrar la guarida en la que se ocultaban. Dado que era muy elegante decidió romperle el cuello para no ver sangre.

Al llegar la noche, entro con gran cuidado a la casa y camino lenta y cuidadosamente. No por nada lo llamaban "El gato" ya que jamás emitía el mas mínimo ruido. Iba lenta y cuidadosamente, preparado para cumplir su misión, cuando de pronto empezó a patinar sin control por toda la sala y sin nada que lo impidiese termino volando por la ventana y voló por una de las ventanas de enfrente, llegando hasta un enorme y muy profundo agujero que andaba por ahí y encontrarse con su inevitable muerte. Obviamente el ruido despertó a todos.

- ¿Qué carajo paso abajo?

- Nada, al parecer un intruso se la paso patinando con la saliva de Babotas y volo hasta el agujero que Paranoico intento cavar para hacer un bunker y abandono por culpa de todas esas piedras y el agua envenenada. Yo por mi parte solo baje a por leche pero ahora tengo que limpiar el desastre de Babotas y recoger vidrios rotos.

- aahh…Oye pinche Mas o menos listo, tráeme un poco de la puta leche.

La Reina Paris no se dejo amedrentar obviamente por eso, por lo que mando un segundo asesino. Este decidió que lo mejor era matarlo con un tiro de francotirador así que se metió se oculto afuera de su casa y con una mira infrarroja apunto en medio de los ojos, pero antes que pudiese disparar se encontró con Mike.

-Oiga no debería estar afuera. Mejor deme su billetera y luego entramos para que tome un chocolate caliente.

- ¡¡¡MALDICION, ERES MUY RARO!

El pobre asesino corrió como pudo para huir de Mike y solo termino cayendo en el agujero. Por desgracia, solo fue el inicio de una horrible masacre ocasionada por los mini-nazguls en donde cada asesino que fue enviado moría de una forma miserable. Una buena cantidad de ellos fueron asesinados accidentalmente por Pacheco que los golpeo hasta matarlos a causa de una alucinación causada por una sobredosis de un nuevo tipo de cerveza combinada con marihuana y para ocultarlos los tiraba al hoyo, paranoico mato muchísimos mas al confundirlos con policías o alienígenas y es que su mala puntería ocasionaba que se espantasen y terminaban saltando directo al agujero, Mas o menos listo si mato a varios con saña, aventándoles piedras o incluso cuchillos pero eso si, la mayoría los mato por accidente y también los tiraba al hoyo, con babotas era algo raro ya que hubo incluso uno que murió ahogado, aunque la mayoría se resbalo dentro del agujero, Cínico fue el causante del suicidio de varios que se volaron los sesos porque no aguantaban sus comentarios sobre sus apodos y las eternas discusiones de que debió llamarse Sarcástico, Con Grosero la cosa también estuvo bizarra ya que simplemente parece que no soportaron sus majaderías y sus corazones explotaron, aunque la mayoría murió al caer por el agujero al perseguirlo para ahorcarlo. El único totalmente definido fue Mike, ya que todos se suicidaron lanzándose al agujero con el propósito de salvarse de ese tipo tan raro. Scatha le valía madres ya que todos se morían y el solo se dedicaba a limpiar la guarida y contar la lana.

Un día, la Reina Paris se fastidio y decidió matar a Scatha ella misma. Le dio la orden a su cirujano de volverla irreconocible y con sus grandes dotes de quimica, horticultura, y frutologia avanzada, creo una manzana envenenada. Llego hasta la guarida de los mini-nazgul y el tipo que sobraba y espero a que todos fueran a matar, robar, lo que sea que hicieran y por alguna razón que ni yo se, esta vez Scatha no participo. Paris Hilton aprovecho su oportunidad y se presento ante el haciéndose pasar como una vendedora de Manzanas.

- Por favor, ¿podrían comprarme una manzana?

- Pinche Paris, cada día eres mas pendeja. Capas le pagaste un chingo a tu cirujano para que solo te pusiera una verruga. Deberías ser mas inteligente e inyectarte menos grasa de tu trasero en los labios.

- Oh vamos al grano, cómprame una manzana y le la doy gratis.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – Y el estupido de Scatha se trago una manzana, cayendo muerto al instante. En ese momento los Siete Mini-Nazguls llegaron solo para ver como Scatha, su nuevo contador y ama de llaves era asesinado.

- Idiotas, no pudieron hacer nada. Ahora si, soy la mas guapa, la mas chingona soy la gran AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… - y fue así Paris cayo sin remedio por el hoyo

- Saben, creo que ya es hora de tapar el agujero.

Al día siguiente, Scatha fue metido en un ataud de plástico y paranoico fue obligado a cavar un nuevo agujero para enterrarlo.

- Oigan, ¿Por qué Paranoico esta cavando un nuevo hoyo? No seria mas fácil tirarlo en el que ya esta.

- No, porque ya se lleno. Por cierto, Cuando paranoico acabe debemos recordar poner cal y tierra porque el cadáver de Paris Hilton ya huele muy mal.

Y fue en ese momento en que un caballo finó se paro ante ellos. En el, se encontraba un muy atractivo príncipe, vistiendo ropas muy finas, aunque una venda estaba sobre su cabeza. El príncipe bajo de su caballo sin una pizca de gracia ya que se dio de cara contra el piso. Se levanto rápidamente y miro a los Mini-nazguls

- Disculpe señoritas pueden decirme donde esta el baño.

- Déjeme adivinar principe Harry, olvido sus lentes de nuevo.

- Pues si pero… ¿Oigan que harán con esa belleza que esta en el ataud?

- ¿Scatha? Pues esta muerto y vamos a enterrarlo en el hoyo.

- Pues que perdida… ¿Y no podrían rentármela un par de horas? Ya sabes, seria una pena que un cadáver de una hermosa doncella fuera enterrado sin nunca haberse usado.

- Hijo de puta asqueroso, es lo mas repugnante que he oído.

- Les dare un millón de dólares.

- Solo tiene una hora, puede hacer lo que quiera y no nos contara nada.

- Genial.

El principe Harry se acerco lentamente y con gran cuidado abrió el ataud de plastico, se acerco lentamente y cuidadosamente y le dio un cariñoso beso. Y fue cuando se dio el milagro, porque en cuanto lo beso, Scatha abrió los ojos, evidenciando que Paris no era capaz ni de hacer un veneno sino una poderoso anestésico. Al ver el príncipe frente a el dijo con una voz dulce

- ¡PINCHE MARICON HIJO DE MIERDA!

Y con un hermoso garrote mágico, golpeo al príncipe Harry hasta matarlo y luego vomito por horas. Los mini-nazguls no pudieron creer lo que veían y se pusieron tristes al ver que perdieron un millón de dólares.

- Y bueno ¿Ahora que hacemos?

- Vayamos al reino de Paris, la reina pendeja, al ser pariente mío y estar muerta, ahora yo soy el rey.

Y por mas estupido que se oiga esto, era verdad, ya que Scatha y los mini-nazguls fueron al reino y se volvieron los nuevos reyes. Scatha se volvió el nuevo rey y mando a la basura el espejo para evitar pendejadas, Mas o menos listo se volvio su primer ministro, lo que significa que era el verdadero rey, Grosero se volvió el ministro de cultura y lenguaje, Cínico fue el jefe del departamento de Psiquiatría, Babotas lleno la piscina publica y fue la fuente del reino, Paranoico fue el ministro de guerra y creo el concepto de la guerra preventiva, Pacheco fue el redactor de discursos oficiales y cuando eso no funciono fue el hombre al que se le debió la legalización de la marihuana y la cocaina. En el caso de Mike no sabían que hacer con el ya que a donde quiera que iba, volvía loca a la gente por su rareza, así que se dedico a pasear por el reino aterrorizando a la gente y eliminando cualquier oposición.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre, excepto por un millón y medio de personas que murieron a causa de las guerras preventivas de paranoico, cinco millones a causa de la guerra que se inició con el conflicto causado por el asesinato a sangre fría del príncipe Harry y doscientos millones que vivieron aterrorizados por el reino de terror que ese grupo inicio.

Moraleja: Tapa los hoyos que sean peligrosos y no le hagas caso a un espejo que te habla cuando bebes tequila.

Espero que les haya gustado pequeñines y si no les gusto, pues no se puede remediar eso a menos que me paguen mas de tres pesos al día. Bueno eso es todo por hoy mis muchachitos y no olviden tres cosas importantes: 1.- Lávense los dientes después de comer, 2.- Es malo dormir de Madrugada si no son veladores y lo mas importante de todo, 3.- Yo he ganado mas premios que George Lucas en toda su carrera y lo puedo demostrar. Adiós y no olviden que mis películas son mas chingonas que las de Spielberg por lo que es obligatorio que miren mi versión de King Kong… Carajo, me pica la entrepierna desde que me puse ese tutu (imbécil, todavía estas al aire)…Me lleva la mierda.

**Agradecimientos **

Un agradecimiento a las personas que me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo: **Yo**taro **Me**ndez **Ro**mero, Pedro Derel y **Yo**taro **Solí**s **To**rres alias "Yotaro II".

Tambien agradezco a las televisoras nacionales de mi país ya que su programación es tan mala que me obligan a ver cable, leer y escribir, a Quentin Tarantino porque revivió a David Carradine, a Douglas Adams por explicarme con peras y manzanas como funciona la improbabilidad cuántica, a Lemony Snicket y a Lince porque vaya que saben como alegrarme el día y a mi computadora porque me lo arruina y estoy convencido que me habla. A Ely-Chan porque es quien me ha dado el Review mas entusiasta, a la abeja Hutch porque me dio la excusa para escribir el nombre Hutch dos veces, a mi gatos y perros porque son mas leales que la mayoría de los seres humanos que conozco, pero sobre todo agradezco que Pedro Derel sea tan ingenuo que me presta dinero y cree que se lo voy a devolver.


	7. Horribles recuerdos

¡Estamos de vuelta¿no estas feliz PJ?

Peter Jackson: tan feliz como cuando me hiciste marchar en ese desfile del orgullo Gay

Admítelo te divertiste

Peter Jackson¡Por tu culpa recibo cartas de un tal Paolo!

Eso me recuerda que te mando otra y que esta molesto porque no le llamas

Peter Jackson¿Le dijiste que era porque me lanzabas una corriente de 30000 voltios si intentaba acercarme a un teléfono a pedir ayuda?

Obviamente no

Peter Jackson: si no fuera porque me quitaste a ametralladora

Sin duda una sabia decisión de mi parte.

Narrador: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: Genial, otro capitulo de esta babosada

¡Tu narra y se acabo!

**Horribles recuerdos, o porque mis malos protagonistas no deberían tener memoria**

Era un hermoso día en el que se podía cantar, bailar e irse a comer en el campo mientras criaturas hermosas bailaban alrededor…si eres un sirviente de Mordor, porque el día era sumamente feo, totalmente nublado, llovía cantaros y caían rayos a diestra y siniestra, especialmente en donde se pudiese encontrar algún pobre diablo que se pudiese achicharrar. Si me lo preguntan a mi, se me hace que un valar amaneció de mal humor después de esa visita que hice a Valinor en donde me tome esa bebida que me cayo pesado y…mejor olvidemos esa parte y regresemos a la historia… ¿Dónde me quede? Ah, si, era un día sumamente horrible pero ninguno de los hobbits que se encontraban en "El dragón alcohólico" lo estaba notando.

Como han de saber, "El dragón verde" era la taberna mas famosa fuera de Hobbiton, pero dentro de la ciudad la mas famosa era su competencia "El dragón alcohólico" en donde la cerveza estaba al dos por uno todos los días menos los martes que era tres por dos, pero lo mejor de todo no era la promoción sino que el tabernero se tomaba su propia cerveza por lo tanto en realidad era gratis. Por fortuna, su nombre era Dedo gordo Tuk, lo que significaba que al ser un Tuk, siembre seria rico y poderoso y siempre tendría la taberna llena de cerveza y todo se volvería un circulo vicioso en donde la cerveza gratis mantendría ebrios a sus clientes que no pagarían nada porque el dueño de la taberna siempre estaba ebrio y eso no importaba porque…ven, es un circulo vicioso que no me tomare la molestia de explicar.

Volviendo al cuento, en ese día lluvioso la taberna de "El dragón alcohólico" esta repleta tanto por la lluvia como por la cerveza gratis, así como la ausencia del señor Samsagaz Gamyi, quien al irse de la Comarca por asuntos importantes significaba que podrían disfrutar de los show desnudista (como se podrán dar cuenta la moral en la Tierra Media era menor a como la venden) además era un día aun mas especial porque era día de "inventa tu propia cerveza", aunque claro no se hacían responsables por cualquier intoxicación que sin duda ocurriría. Fue en este dudosamente sano pero alegre ambiente que en la puerta aparecieron dos extraños.

El primero estaba cubierto con una capa negra que le cubría por completo el cuerpo y cuyo rostro parecía ser invisible, siendo de una estatura demasiado pequeña incluso para los hobbits, mientras que el segundo era un obviamente uno de los hombres grandes de Gondor porque le costo entrar a la taberna que era demasiado pequeña. Por supuesto, nadie estaba tan borracho para no darse cuenta que se trataban de Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul, los imbéciles mas buscados de la Tierra Media, cuyos desastres causaron terribles males a todos los que estuvieron cerca.

- Ustedes dos – dijo un hobbit sumamente corpulento – se muy bien quienes son ustedes, son Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul

Los recién llegados guardaron silencio. Al principio miraron al hobbit corpulento durante un buen rato y luego hicieron una de las cosas mas odiadas que suelen hacer: Abrir la boca

- ¡PINCHE BASTARDO TE DIJE QUE NOS IBAN A RECONOCER!

- ¡A MI ME VALE QUE ME RECONOZCAN, YO QUIERO UNA CERVEZA! SI TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO DONDE ESTÁBAMOS NO HUBIERA SIDO OBVIO

- OH CLARO, NO ERES OBVIO…¡TODOS DÍAS DEBEN DE HABER TIPOS DE METRO OCHENTA TRATANDO DE ENTRAR EN UNA TABERNA QUE APESTA!

- ¡NO HABLEN MAL DE MI TABERNA! – quien dijo esto fue Dedogordo Tuk, que cayo inconsciente de nuevo en cuanto defendió el lugar.

- ¡TU NO TE METAS HOBBIT GORDINFLÓN¡HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE ENTRARA YO SOLO, PERO NO, TU QUERÍAS A FUERZA TU CERVEZA!

- ¡TU TAMPOCO PASAS POR HOBBIT, ERES DEMASIADO ENANO!

-¡QUIERES PELEAR!

- ¡CUANDO QUIERAS MENDIGA IMITACIÓN DE NAZGUL!

-¡SOY UN NAZGUL!

- ¡ENTONCES YO SOY SAURON Y TE MANDO!

- ¡ME VALE¡SAURON TAMBIÉN ERA MEDIO PENDEJO, PERO TU ERES COMPLETAMENTE PENDEJO!

-¡BAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA! – El Hobbit que los reconoció y el resto de los presentes gritaron al unísono suplicando que la jalada acabara, y es que seamos sinceros, quien soporte una hora con el par merece ser rey o por lo menos terapia gratis – No los entregaremos, no diremos nada, pueden estar aquí, pero por favor¡CALLENSE!

- Gracias – Ambos agradecieron y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron. Scatha pidió iba a pedir diez tarros (Considerando el tamaño de los Hobbits, un solo tarro era muy poco) pero algo le ilumino el rostro. Frente a el se encontraba el letrero que anunciaba la promoción de hacer uno mismo su cerveza (También el que anunciaba que a medianoche seria el espectáculo de las nudistas, pero no tenemos pruebas concluyentes que eso también le ilumino el rostro…bueno si tenemos, pero dudo que se alegrase por ver a nudistas de un metro…bueno tal vez si…mejor sigo el cuento)

- Mira Mini-Nazgul ese letrero.

- Wow, creí que el show seria hasta mañana

- Ese no, el de inventar nuestra cerveza.

- si ….Ah no, eso si que no, no inventaras una cerveza.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque todo lo que haces esta mal

- No tienes que beberla

- Has lo que se te de la gana entonces.

- Si quieren estar en la promoción tienen que pagar – Como en otras ocasiones, el hobbit barrigón trataba de estafar a los clientes, pero a diferencias de otras ocasiones esta vez si le salio.

- No hay problema, aquí tengo dinero.

- ¿No es peligroso que la gente invente su propia cerveza?

- Por supuesto, pero como no esta el señor Sam entonces aprovechamos.

- ¿Y quien es el tal Sam?

- Es el Thain. Es famoso entre nosotros porque fue acompaño al señor Frodo a destruir el anillo en el monte del destino – Esto no le cayo bien al Mini-Nazgul pero se quedo callado – además que es el mas educado entre los hobbits, por lo que le gusta evitar que nos divirtamos. Se fue hace una semana por algo que no entendí – Si lo entendió pero no quería espantarlos con eso de las deliberaciones de si debían ejecutarlos o enterrarlos vivos en Gondor – así que aprovechamos para divertirnos mas que nunca. Solo hay una prohibición que de debemos cumplir y es acerca de nunca recoger las plantas donde murió Saruman el mago, el cual se dice que se tratan de una venganza de ultratumba y comerlas o fumarlas solo traerán el mal

- Perfecto pero quiero empezar ya

- Solo danos los ingredientes y yo me encargo

Fue entonces que Scatha le dio un batidillo lleno de cosas raras, pero como ellos serian los que lo probarían entonces no había problema. Ahora, hacer una cerveza toma días, eso es lógico, pero si estos protagonistas marca Tepito pueden sobrevivir cuando ya deberían estar muertos, entonces la cerveza estarían lista en diez minutos, pero no adelantemos las cosas.

Mientras Scatha esperaba su cerveza hecha en casa y el Mini-Nazgul tomaba un pequeño barril, un hobbit no pudo evitar la curiosidad de acercarse y hablar con ellos.

- Oigan – dijo tímidamente – ¿Es verdad eso que todos los lugares que pisan terminan en desastre y que quieren matarlos en los lugares que visitaron?

- No, es una vil exageración

- ¿Exageración? – Obviamente el Mini-Nazgul no estaba de acuerdo con Scatha – ¿Olvidaste lo que paso en Rohan?

_Flashback _

La enorme fila de los jinetes de Rohan cubría todo el paisaje. Al frente de todas las Eored se encontraban los más grandes capitanes y sobre ellos se encontraba el mismo Eomer con un escudo dorado y su lanza que estaba dispuesto a usar. Los cuernos eran sonados con una terrible furia y los gritos de los soldados inundaban el lugar.

- ¡Adelante Eorlingas! – Gritaba Eomer – Chingense a esos cabrones hijos de puta. ¡Muerte!…¡Para esos pendejos¡

Y con una orden, todos los jinetes se lanzaron con furia y de una forma que no se pensaría que se volvería hacer después de la batalla de Pelennor, donde el sonido de los jinetes y sus corceles ensordecían en todos los alrededores, y toda esta fuerza se lanzo en contra de Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul que se encontraban corriendo lo mas rápido que podían con un montón de porquerías en sus espaldas. Si eso hubiese ocurrido en este mundo sin duda seria registrado en "Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley" al ser los únicos que no solo lanzaron un ejercito en su contra, sino que además podían correr lo suficiente para dejarlos atrás.

- ¡Es la ultima vez que cantas entendido Scatha!

- ¡No es mi culpa que no tengan buen gusto musical!

- ¡Buen gusto musical mi trasero, es por tu estupidez para componer!

- ¡Ya te dije que la canción del viejo chocho es pura coincidencia!

- ¡Mejor corre, que quieren usar sus lanzas!

_Fin de Flashback_

-Bueno, tal vez si nos quieren muertos en un par de países pero eso no paso tal y como tu lo comentas.

- Pues muy parecido si paso, aunque creo que la cerveza esta un poco fuerte.

- Pues espero que tengan espacio porque aquí les tenemos mas.

Y fue entonces que les pasaron un barril cuyo contenido se veía por demás desagradable, lo que significaba que se trataba de la cerveza que había creado Scatha. Cualquiera con sentido común hubiera evitado beberse eso (después de todo se trata de cerveza hecha en pocos minutos y con los ingredientes del zopenco del año) pero hablamos de Scatha y si me preguntas cuantas cosas con sentido común ha hecho entonces seria caso perdido.

Scatha vio la cerveza y se tomo buena parte de un solo trago, algo impresionante para los hobbits, no por el hecho que lo bebió de un trago, sino que el liquido hizo vomitar a tres espectadores de lo asqueroso que se veía.

- Esto es… ¡Lo mas delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida!

El Mini-Nazgul, como cualquiera que tenga algo de lógica en esa caja llamada cabeza, no quiso probar al principio, pero después de ver que compartía con tres hobbits y que ninguno vomitaba o caía muerto, entonces decidió aceptar beber un poco y para su sorpresa era delicioso.

- ¡Por fin descubriste algo para lo que eres bueno¡Mereces una recompensa!

- ¿Y si dejas de insultarme?

- Ya quisieras.

Los hobbits quedaron impresionados por las habilidades de Scatha de hacer cerveza con elementos raros y se quedaron aun mas impresionados cuando repartió entre los hobbits un tipo de tabaco muy raro y que sin duda era aun mejor que el del Viejo Toby.

- Personas como ustedes – Dijo un Hobbit por ahí – dudo mucho que sean hombres malvados. Mas bien son incomprendidos. Por favor dennos mas ingredientes para su cerveza especial y hablen mas de ustedes.

- Esstee… no creo que sea buena idea – El Mini-Nazgul no quería que se les fuera la gente encima – mejor que empiece Scatha

- Bueno, con mucho gusto, porque aunque muchos no lo saben yo tuve un papel protagónico en la ultima pelea contra Sauron

- WOW – Dijeron todos los hobbits al unísono - ¿En serio?

- Hip La cerveza esta fuerte y el tabaco un poquito mas Hip ¿Qué decía? Ah si, por supuesto yo estuve en la primera línea de pelea de Osgiliath y luego pelee en la batalla de Pelennor y otras mas hip La cervecita esta mas fuerte de lo que esperaba.

_Flasback dos _

- Me aburroooooooo

Scatha estaba de guardia en Osgiliath y como es natural no tomaba en serio su puesto. Entonces llego un oficial a chocarlo y sus palabras medio lo despertaron

- Mira tarado, ya nos canso su actitud. Lo único que te pedimos es que vigiles diez minutos mas y te puedes ahogar en el río si quieres.

- Bueno, bueno, no tienes que ser tan agresivo. No me quejare mas y daré aviso si aparecen las tropas de Mordor.

- Más te vale.

No hubo pasado dos minutos y Scatha se volvió aburrir por lo que se fue a contar chistes con otro compañero que estaba en guardia pero como lo regañaron decidió regresar a Gondor a comprar pan, dejando su puesto indefenso, cosa bien aprovechada por los orcos que ocasionaron una buena masacre.

_Fin del flashback_

- uy, creo que no debí contar esa historia hip ¿No te enoja Mini-Nazgul?

- ¡Soy el rey del mundo! – El Mini-Nazgul no le hizo caso porque ya estaba un poquito ebrio y hacia lo que suele hacer mientras le dura lo borrachín: Correr desnudo alrededor de la taberna ( por suerte es invisible) golpear al que se deje, hacer marometas, crear una teoría del campo unificado para comérsela, bailar desnudo de nuevo y caer desmayado, todo en exactamente diez minutos, para que al doceavo despertase y volviese su festival de bebidas sin problemas.

- Genial, tengo al menos ocho minutos antes que vuelva a ser el maldito Hip de siempre…Wow, que buena y rápida es esta cerveza….¿Donde estaba?

-hip creo que nos iba a decir como participo en la batalla de Pelennor.

- Cierto, debo decir que mi participación en la batalla fue fundamental

_Flashback tres _

Era de noche y afuera de las murallas se podía escuchar el sonido de los soldados de Mordor y el poderoso ariete de Grond golpeando las puertas ponía a todos los soldados nerviosos, exceptuando a un imbécil que trataba de hacer apuestas de mal gusto acerca de quien se va a morir primero.

- ¿ERES UN IMBECIL O NO TIENES ALMA?

- Porque te quejas, aposte que ibas aguantar una hora si se caen las puertas.

- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA CRUELDAD DE ESA APUESTA?

- Bah, las puertas no van a caer nunca. Yo personalmente estuve involucrado en la ultima reconstrucción.

Fue en ese momento en que las infalibles puertas de Gondor se desmoronaron, aplastando a compañero de Scatha, quien solo se quedo viendo la puerta derribada y veía como los terribles Olog-Hai de Mordor entraban y hacían desmanes por todo el lugar.

- Cielos, creo que no hice un buen trabajo…Y también perdí la apuesta...OK, mejor corro a un refugio.

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¡NOS ESTAS DICIENDO QUE POR TU CULPA LAS PUERTAS DE GONDOR CAYERON, QUE APOSTASTES CONTRA TUS COMPAÑEROS Y HUISTES DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA?

- Siempre que lo ponen así me oigo demasiado mal…Un momento¿El Mini-Nazgul ya volvió en si? Pero si aun falta un buen de tiempo.

- Con el susto que me diste se me fue la cruda.

- Bueno a causa de los tragos altere algunas cosas –Casi nada – Por ejemplo no estuve involucrado de la reparación de las puertas – Si lo estuvo – no aposte que un amigo se moriría en una hora – En realidad fue media hora – y no huí como cobarde – Si lo hizo - como sea, pero si lo piensan con cuidado si no fuese por mi no habría habido acción – Scatha se dio cuenta que todos los hobbits lo estaban mirando con una expresión que combinaba sorpresa y horror – OK, tal vez no es buen argumento, pero la realidad es que esa no fue toda mi participación

_Flashback cuatro (por desgracia) _

- ¡MMMMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Debido a que el numero de soldados era demasiado, demasiado, realmente demasiado bajo, tuvieron que mandar a la puerta negra de Mordor lo que sea que encontraran y por desgracia una de las cosas que encontraron fue a Scatha así que lo mandaron al frente sabiendo que era un imbécil y tal vez así lo matarían de una vez por todas, pero el terco no se dejaba matar y en lugar de ello corría por todos lados como una niña asustada.

- OK , debo tranquilizarme, tranquilizarme – Una cabeza cae frente a el y luego la mitad del cuerpo de un orco – ¡SI CLARO, QUIERO A MI MAMI, DONDE ESTA MI MAMI, NO UIERO MORIR AQUÍ, TENGO MUCHO QUE DARLE AL MUNDO – No es cierto – MI MAMA SE MORIRIA SI ME MUERO – en ese momento ella estaba cavando su tumba y preparando la fiesta por si se moría - ¡QUE SE PUDRA EL REY, YO ME VOY A SALVAR!

Scatha comenzó a correr y de repente se dio cuenta que un elfo con cara de desesperación corría en dirección contraria a la de el. Por su rostro lleno de desesperación, no había duda de lo que ocurría y que Legorios, o como sea que se llamase, iba a matarlo (Obviamente Scatha se equivoco y en grande) así que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y siguió corriendo.

_Fin del Flashback_

- Esa historia la conozco mi estimado Scatha y puedo decir que eres el peor idiota que jamás haya existido. Tal vez el rey hubiera terminado muerto por tu culpa.

- Pero no murió.

Entonces escucho algo caerse de golpe al piso. Se trataba de uno de los hobbits que a pesar de estar prácticamente en otro universo a causa de la bebida de Scatha, no soporto más y simplemente se desmayo al escuchar esas estúpidas historias. Todos los hobbits concientes se reunieron alrededor de una mesa para decidir que hacer

- Yo digo que lo dejemos ahí

- Estas loco, su saliva apesta. Yo digo que lo regresemos a casa, es la mejor opción.

- ¿Conoces su casa? O peor¿Conoces a su esposa? No, es una locura, aquel que sea tan estúpido para darle su marido ebrio la pasara muy mal.

- Es mejor plan que dejarlo aquí para ensucie los piso asqueroso hijo de la fregada

- ¡COMO ME LLAMASTES?

- ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTES!

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE UN CAÑAHUECA LLEVE A MI AMIGO CONTRA LA FIERA DE SU ESPOSA!

- ¡VETE AL CARAJO!

- ¡OBLIGAME!

- Yo lo llevare - los hobbits voltearon y vieron al Mini-Nazgul quien se había ofrecido para llevar al borrachín a su hogar – Pero no se el camino

- Te chingastes entonces

- Hijos de puta mal nacidos

- Lo que sea, Scatha cuéntanos mas de tu vida.

Treinta minutos de historias tan aberrantes que no puedo narrar sin un permiso especial y un par de guantes de goma después, el Mini-Nazgul regreso a la taberna y sus bolsillos se veían sospechosamente mas llenos claro que los hobbits no se dieron cuenta dado que estaban ebrios y algunos estaban temblando a causa de las historias de Scatha.

-… y esa es a razón por que me prohibieron volver a tocar un hacha. Oye Mini-Nazgul no te tardaste nada en volver. Según los chicos el borrachín vivía en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Me las arregle – El Mini-Nazgul no pensaba decirles que asalto al borrachín y lo enterró vivo en el patio pero son cosas que no me conciernen a mi sino a la policía - ¿Sigues con tus historias?

- Si, creo que les gustan – Obviamente no había notado que algunos hobbits estaban temblando de miedo y otros por razones extrañas movían las manos de forma extraña – por que no les cuentas uno, quiero que se me pase la cruda.

- Si quieren, pero no me gusta contar nada…de hecho no quiero contar nada…sabes vete al carajo.

- ¡CUENTA UN CUENTO!

- ¡ESTA BIEN!

_Flashback cinco o porque demonios sigo contando estos crímenes contra la naturaleza. _

En medio de la batalla de Pelennor, en donde las fuerzas de los hombres y de Mordor luchan con toda su furia, hay un pequeñín que se destaca y se trata de un Nazgul tamaño Ewok iba paseando con un mantel blanco muy sucio, una cubeta del doble de su tamaño y una pala. Y es que Sauron se canso de aguantar al flojonaso y le dio la orden de recoger el estiércol que los animales suelten en medio de la batalla. Obviamente no le estaba gustando su actual trabajo.

- ¡Pinche Sauron¡Por mi que se vaya al chingada!

El pobre Mini-Nazgul, que no era su nombre en ese momento y no pienso decir cual era su nombre antes de Mini-Nazgul porque simplemente no quiero, no estaba muy cómodo y como podría estarlo si estaba cargando una cubeta con estiércol en medio de una de las batallas mas grandes que hayan habido en la tierra media y era un blanco muy fácil y obvio. De vez en cuando aparecía un orco o un hombre que le trataba de hacer pelea pero el Mini-Nazgul era muy maldito y usaba su pala para dar lo que entonces se conocía como un golpe en las partes nobles, aunque ahora se le llama vulgarmente como "un chingadazo en los huevos" pero las palabras vulgares son algo que no apoyo y por favor olviden la segunda definición de los golpes que daba el villano que se hace pasar por protagonista que era el Mini-Nazgul.

Luego de un rato en que el próximamente llamado Mini-Nazgul se dedico a recoger estiércol como podía lanzando groserías y golpes al por mayor, el pequeñín se sintió fastidiado.

- ¡AL CARAJO! QUE OTRO RECOJA EL ESTIERCOL

Y fue así como el aberrante, grosero y todavía no llamado Mini-Nazgul, le dio una patada a la cubeta de estiércol. A pesar de su tamaño compacto, la cubeta salio volando con terrible fuerza muy lejos de donde se encontraban el. La cubeta rodó y rodó haste que por la fuerza con la que salio golpea las piernas de un caballo que termino yéndose de espaldas y este termino tropezando, cayendo de espaldas y provocando que su jinete recibiera un terrible golpe fatal. Al poco tiempo, pudo escuchar alguien que decía algo acerca de cómo el rey Theoden moría aplastado por su propia caballo. El siempre elocuente Mini-Nazgul supo que decir por la ocasión

- Bah, me vale un rábano, me regreso a Mordor y no pienso recoger estiércol en medio de una batalla.

_Fin del Flashback_

- Por favor, dime que acabas de beber algo y tu historia es una mentira.

- No, no lo es.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A QUEJARTE DE MI VIDA, LA TUYA ES PEOR!

- ¡POR LO MENOS NO GRITO COMO MARICA!

- ¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO VERAS QUIEN ES EL MARICA!

- ¡POR FAVOR! – al parecer el tabernero que ya no estaba tirado y borracho no le gustaban las historias - ¡PAGUENME Y LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!

- Por la forma como tratan a los clientes me sorprende que no hayas quebrado

- ¡FUERA!

- OK, no tienes que gritar. Bueno, no tengo dinero en efectivo pero que tal si te doy basura que tengo y la hierba que uso como tabaco e ingrediente secreto de mi cerveza.

- No me interesa la basura pero quisiera esa… un momento…¡Hijo de puta! No te das cuenta que esta es la hierba prohibida, la que crece en el lugar que murió Saruman y que no podemos usar.

- Pues no es tan mala – Scatha miro al piso y se dio cuenta que casi todos los hobbits estaba tirados en el piso y gritando incoherencias – bueno, tal vez si, pero acépteme la basura.

- Un momento – Uno de los hobbits medio se levanto y miro lo que tenia - ¡Esto es mío¡Incluso tiene mi nombre!

En efecto mis estimados lectores, seria muy tonto pensar que los ladrones que llamo protagonistas obtuviesen bienes legalmente y no lo hicieron, simplemente se dedicaron a robar todas las casas de Hobbiton antes de entrar a la taberna y si todos hubieron estado mas ebrios habrían asaltado a todos los pobres diablos.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que quieren una explicación y el buen Mini-Nazgul la tiene¿Verdad? – Para ese entonces el enano aspirante a terrorista había hecho uso de su poder y se había encogido para escapar de la taberna – Hijo de puta…bueno…verán… ¡Adiós!

Y fue así como Scatha el Gusano, mi versión de lo que no debe ser un protagonista, salio huyendo de la taberna y solo el tabernero fue a perseguirlo, porque todos estaban demasiado ebrios y peleaban contra seres invisibles y un Mega-Nazgul que al ser causado por alucinaciones no voy a tomarme la molestia de narrar la pelea. Mientras Scatha corría para salvarse de un tabernero de un metro y un cuchillo de treinta centímetros, el Mini-Nazgul prendió fuego al Dragón Alcohólico, sin ninguna razón más allá que el porque quiso, pero por fortuna ningún borrachín murió aparentemente porque si no escapo al fuego entonces el cuerpo se redujo a cenizas a causa de tener 50 de alcohol en la sangre.

Volviendo a mi excusa de historia, Scatha corría como podía pero no se le había pasado totalmente la cruda y una fuerte tormenta estaba comenzando de nuevo. Nuestro ladrón y mentiroso sin licencia se cayo al piso después de correr un rato cayo al piso y estuvo indefenso ante Dedogordo Tuk, quien estaba dispuesto a cortarle el cuello – Si me preguntan porque estaba indefenso ante un tabernero de un metro, entonces me veré obligado a contar detalles aburridos así que no se los diré – y el tabernero estaba bastante alegre con la idea.

- Con esto seré un héroe, el tabernero que mato a Scatha el gusano… ¡Muere!

Y porque las cosas injustas que no deben pasar pasan en mis historias, de forma inesperada un rayo cayo y se impacto exactamente sobre el cuchillo del tabernero y como este lo sostenía, pues nuestro héroe de marca china solo observo como el rayo fulminaba a Dedogordo Tuk para su alegría. Poco después apareció el Mini-Nazgul para comprobar si era posible comer la carne ( por desgracia estaba demasiado quemada )

- ¿Viste eso Mini-Nazgul?

- Si y por desgracia se carbonizo completo.

- Olvida eso, el cielo me salvo. Eso debe significar que mi existencia es por algo importante y que solo yo puedo arreglar – En realidad fue mala puntería, ya que el rayo estaba dirigido a el pero como el antes tabernero ahora chicharrón sostenía un cuchillo, todo se fue al traste – Mi vida tiene razón de ser.

- ¿Tu solucionar algo? – El Mini-Nazgul se volteo para ver la taberna incendiándose, las ventanas de las casas que asaltaron rotas y el agujero donde enterró al hobbit ebrio, además de los muchos hobbits mas que encerró en los armarios en los asaltos y la comida que estaban cargando – No te enojes pero dudo que ayudes en algo.

- Tienes poca fe, pero ahora es momento de cumplir mi más grande sueño.

-¿Incendiar Gondor?

- Bueno mi segundo sueño: Visitar la tierra de los elfos y los enanos. Marchando Mini-Nazgul

- Bueno, pero tu cargas las cosas y vas por los caballos.

- No puedo, ya los vendí.

- ¡OTRA VEZ¿NO PODEMOS ESTAR CON CABALLOS UN PAR DE DIAS ANTES QUE LOS VENDAS?

- El precio era muy bueno.

- ¿Cuánto?

- UNA SILLA PARA CABALGAR NUEVA

- Me temo Scatha que no podremos irnos ahora, porque es momento de… ¡LA PELEA MAS GRANDE QUE HAYAMOS TENIDO, IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO CEREBRO DE ESTIERCOL!

Y nuestros nada consagrados ni útiles protagonistas se pelearon por mas de una hora con una cantidad de frases e insultos que causaron que los niños hobbits nunca mas volviesen a tener un buen vocabulario. Después de eso, Hobbiton fue invadida por la hierba de Saruman y los jóvenes hablaron leyendas de cómo Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul habían destruido un local y fulminado a un pobre diablo (obviamente los que contaban estas historias fumaban la hierba de Saruman ), mientras que las mujeres hobbits usaron la situación para intentar instaurar la ley seca, cosa que lograrían unos años después del final del gobierno Gamyi, lo que causo la proliferación de las bandas criminales del trafico del alcohol, pero eso no nos concierne, sino que Scatha el gusano y el Mini-Nazgul estaban libres para que sus mañas y babosadas siguieran arruinando la vida de los demás, cosa que ya se contara en otro capitulo infame, de esta historia infame y escrita por este autor buscado por las asociaciones de valores y buen gusto.

Deja de buscar PJ, no escondí la ametralladora en un lugar donde podrías encontrarlo, al igual que el cuchillo y el lanzallamas.

Peter Jackson: pero encontrare algo con que partirte la cara.

No me obligues a lanzarte toque PJ, no puedo estarte cocinando a fuego lento todo el tiempo. Además te toca tu sección.

Peter Jackson: Olvídalo, mientras este esa maldita cancioncita de porquería no cuento nada.

Tengo tu tequila y su suscripción a Penthouse, además del calendario de Playboy

Peter Jackson: Te odio.

Lo se

Niños, niñas y el tipo feo que trata de espiarme cuando me baño. Ahora con ustedes lo que todos esperaban:

**Los Cuentos del tío PJ**

(Léase con la tonada de Barney)

"El tío PJ es un director

Que vivía en Nueva Zelanda

Y que cuando traga

Come más que toda irlanda.

El no comparte nada

Ni con grandes ni pequeños

Después de una juerga

casi nunca esta contento.

Pj nos enseña muchas trampas

Y mañas súper divertidas

Tanto la CIA como el FBI

Ya lo están buscando.

El te ayudara

Cuando lo necesitas

Y si aparece la policía

Correra más que un chita."

Hola pequeñines que no deberían estar leyendo estas historias. Me siento muy contento el día de hoy porque otra vez están conmigo, en especial esa rubia espectacular que esta en primera fila (Es hombre idiota) ¡AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!... Quise decir ¡VIVA! Por fin podré contarle un nuevo cuento que me obligan a contar a punta de pistola, hoy contaremos la historia de Scatha: el muñeco con sesos de madera, el cual por las moscas le pondré clasificación PG-13, pero solo significa que es un cuento mas largo porque el desgraciado de Ulick me obliga a (se escucha un disparo) mejor volvamos al cuento

Walt Disney Picture no tiene el honor de presentar

**Scatha el muñeco con sesos de madera**

Era una noche sumamente hermosa en un pueblito llamado Hollywood, en donde la contaminación estaba anormalmente baja y en que la mayor parte de las fuerzas de la policía fueron llamadas para vigilar que Jack Nicholson y Sean Penn no se volviesen a pasar de copas en la entrega de los oscares. Y en una humilde mansión, de solamente diez millones dólares vivía un experto del manejo de los efectos especiales que se hacia llamar George Lucas y para ser sinceros ese año le estaba yendo de la chingada.

Para el pobre Lucas ese año le había ido muy mal porque su obra maestra de amor, aventura y traiciones "Howard el pato contra las momias de Guanajuato" había fracasado terriblemente, tal vez por intentar demostrar que se podía hacer una película bajo los efectos de la marihuana, alcohol y una generosa dosis de vacunas antitetánicas (En realidad nunca hizo eso pero no quería aceptar que simplemente fue estupidez lo que hizo que fuese así el guión). Tampoco ayudo que su contador escapase con su abogada y ambos se quedasen con la mitad de su fortuna al demostrar que ambos eran sus hijos a pesar que tenían su misma edad. Después de ese chasco tuvo que aceptar que Jim Henson Patrick (quien aseguraba era pariente de Jim Henson el creador de los Muppets y otras fumadas) viviese en su casa para poder mantener sus muy numerosos negocios, aunque sospechaba que ganase tanto dinero tan rápido y que guardase unas plantas extrañas en su vivero.

Yendo al grano, Lucas se sentía sumamente molesto y para descargar esa ira decidió crear un títere de madera barata, pero como no era muy bueno le salio sumamente feo y con cara de idiota, pero aun así decidió terminarlo, cosa que logro hasta esa noche.

- Cielos, es el muñeco mas feo que jamás haya visto – Dijo Lucas al terminar su creación – Ya ni me acuerdo por que lo acabe. Bueno, creo que debo darle un nombre…Ya se, se llamara Pinocho…Que asco, es el peor nombre que se me haya ocurrido en mi vida…tal vez yoda…no ya lo use…ya se, se llamara Scatha el gusano…sigue siendo estúpido pero no se me ocurre nada mas.

- ¡Ya duérmete Lucas, hijo de la fregada! – Le grito desde algún lugar Henson – ¡algunos deben ir a trabajar y no hacer películas de porqueria!

- ¡Déjame en paz pendejo, que ni siquiera sales de casa!

- ¡Pero gano mas dinero que tu!

- Hijo de su pu… bueno, ya me iré a dormir.

Fue cuando se dirigía a su cama tamaño King Size que miro por la ventana y que miro a una bellísima estrella de color verde. En lugar de preguntase de porque tan curioso fenómeno, decidió pedirle un deseo.

- Hermosa estrella verde, me importa un bledo porque tienes ese color pero por favor, has que el desgraciado de Henson se muera y me de todo su dinero

- ¡Te oí pendejo!

Lucas y Henson se fueron a dormir (no en la misma cama por supuesto) y en medio de la noche sucedió un milagro, porque la estrella verde se fue acercando a la mansión de Lucas (cosa de la que nadie se dio cuenta porque Michael Jackson estaba cantando y dando besos cariñosos a un par de niños que eran fans suyos pero esos son chismes de otra historia) y frente al muñeco se apareció en persona el Hado verde, pero como suele hacerlo llego pasado de copas.

- Hip veamos que deseo debo cumplir hip veamos, a si, debo darle vida a este horrible muñeco hip muy bien tequila mágico has lo tuyo – Y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al muñeco con la botella de tequila, haciendo que el muñeco cobrase vida al instante por el golpe

- ¿Qué te pasa pendejo hijo de puta mal nacido! Eso dolió y ahora te voy a patear tu…- Scatha no continuo porque se enredo con sus piernas y cayo al piso. Espero que sea obvio que nunca en su vida había usado sus piernas y por ello no sabia como usarlas, tomando en cuenta por supuesto que seguía siendo un muñeco y que su cerebro era de madera.

- Cielos hip este muñeco salio idiota. Ahora como es obvio que este pendejo no sabe Hip la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, necesito algo que haga de su conciencia

Y los milagros siguieron ocurriendo, porque apenas dijo esto una ventana cercana se rompió en pedazos y entrando por el agujero apareció un tipo invisible con unos harapos negros que cargaba una inmensa bolsa. Es obvio que se trataba de un ladrón y que solo un borracho no se daría cuenta, pero hay que considerar que tan borracho es el hado verde.

- Tu, el enano que esta metiendo las antigüedades de oro y la espada laser en la bolsa ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Puta madre, creía que todos se habían ido a dormir. Soy el Mini-Nazgul, rey de los ladrones y te voy a matar.

- ya quisieras

Y aventándole un par de vasos con Whisky en las rocas, el Mini-Nazgul recibio un doble golpe y mágicamente se hizo mas y mas chaparro hasta que solo media una pulgada de alto.

- ¿Qué me hiciste mal nacido!

- Te reduje de tamaño. Ahora serás la conciencia de este muñeco con sesos de madera.

- No quiero

-hazlo o te quedas de ese tamaño para siempre.

- Yo no quiero tener conciencia.

- La tendrás y punto hip debes demostrar que puedes ser bueno antes que te transforme en un niño de verdad.

-No quiero ser un niño de verdad

-Lo serás y punto, no vine aquí solo para perder el tiempo hip ahora si me disculpan, tengo que viajar a Italia, un anciano llamado Gepeto me pidió que quemara su taller.

- ¿Seguro que pidió eso?

- Claro que si, yo lo se todo. Seguro que es para cobrar el seguro. Adiós Scatha y tu Mini-Nazgul encárgate que no se meta en pendejadas.

Entoces, la hada verde tuvo un eructó tan fuerte que causo que saliera impulsada por los aires, causando un enorme agujero en la pared. Scatha y su conciencia marca Acme se hubieran quedado viendo tan "hermoso" espectáculo pero el olor a licor que salio de su boca era tan fuerte que algunas personas todavía debaten sobre la factibilidad de usarlo como arma química. Poco segundos después, apareció en la sala Lucas, lo cual no debe impresionar porque si lo gritos, las ventanas rotas y un eructo que hizo que se activaran la alerta roja del pentágono no lo hubiese despertado entonces tendría el sueño mas duro que una roca. Claro que en cuanto lo hizo, hablo de una manera dulce y cariñosa.

- ¿Quién es el hijo de puta que anda ahí¡si eres ese ladrón pendejo que trato de robarme la limosina, entonces te puedes ir a la mierda porque ando armado! – Apenas dijo esto dio un disparo al aire con su Mágnum 45 milímetros, el cual accidentalmente mato al perro del señor de la mafia de Hollywood, iniciando una matanza que culmino con el motín de Hollywood Planet y por la cual se prohibió que los cajeros usasen metralletas o cualquier arma semi-automatica, pero eso es otra historia. El chiste es que bajo por las escaleras tapándose la nariz a causa del mal olor y ante el se encontraba Scatha mirándolo fijamente (recordad que el Mini-nazgul estaba en el hombro de Scatha y que media una pulgada) . Al principio creyó que alucinaba y prometió no volver a fumar los cigarrillos de Henson, pero las dulces palabras de Scatha le hicieron ver la realidad

- ¿Por qué me miras así¿tengo un moco o que?

- ¿Preguntas porque me quedo mirando al que hace apenas 20 minutos era un horrible muñeco y ahora es un horrible muñeco con vida?

- Sabes Scatha debo darle la razón. Tu fealdad deja a la gente muda.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Nadie, solo el hijo de puta que hace de mi conciencia.

- Bueno, pero en realidad lo decía porque esta vivo… ¿Alguien me explica que carajo pasó?

- Bueno, tu le deseaste al hado borrachín que le diera vida al pendejo este y de ahí salio.

- Pinché hada hija de la mierda, se suponía que debía matar a Henson y no que me diera más bocas que alimentar. Bueno Scatha¿por lo menos sabes quien soy?

- Ah, perdón ¿me hablabas a mí? – Scatha hasta ese momento se había dedicado a limpiarse la nariz con sus dedos…de los pies, por ello no tenia idea que algo serio ocurría a su alrededor.

- Si serás idiota. Scatha – agregarse aquí breve pausa dramática - yo soy tu padre.

-Wow…que mamila se oyó eso.

- Ten respeto imbecil, que esa línea me ha hecho millonario.

- ¿En serio? Entonces no quiero leer los guiones que escribes, porque deben ser…deben ser...ejem…Esteeee….

- ¿Mas idiotas y estúpidos que tu?

- ¡Exacto!... ¡Oye!

Para no hacer mas largo el cuento…bueno, eso se oyó un poco idiota considerando la longitud del cuento, creo que serie mejor decir resumiendo la situación, aunque no se si también es correcto pero no quiero preguntarle a mi hermana con complejo de diccionario porque luego me corrige toda la historia y se volvería una versión Light de lo que escribo…bueno, para resumir la situación, Lucas, Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul en su papel de conciencia marca patito discutieron de una forma bastante acalorada, el primero porque se negaba a aceptar la paternidad de un muñeco mal agradecido, el segundo porque también negaba ser hijo de Lucas pero quería molestarlo un rato y el tercero trataba de convencer al segundo de que debía golpear al primero y robarse la vajilla.

Terminada la situación absurda después de desahogarse con una pequeña pelea que después seria copiada por Lucas en Episodio Uno: La amenaza de las precuelas sin sentido, el director se rindió y presento a Scatha como un hijo perdido a Henson, quien en un principio lo comprendió por lo feo e idiota, aunque al final termino cayéndole bastante bien y por una semana Henson, Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul le dieron en la torre a Lucas regalándole pastillas de chile, cojines ruidosos y comida laxante, todo eso en reuniones con sus abogados y con ejecutivos de la Fox. Ante este desastre, decidió castigar a su hijo sin sesos con lo peor que se le ocurrió: La escuela

- Mira hijo de la fregada, ya me caíste mal por lo que ahora te vas a la escuela publica: aquí tienes tu cuaderno, tu libro, la manzana y el manojo de billetes para tu maestro, la cocaína y el cigarro por si te piden, la pistola por si te molestan, el chaleco anti-balas por si te falla la puntería, el disco de Eminem por si te retan a un concurso de Rap y unos condones aunque dudo que los uses.

- Es demasiado obvio que quieres desacerté de mi porque simple y sencillamente apenas me inscribiste ayer y las clases inician ¡En un mes!

- Bueno, esta bien te comprendo. Por lo menos ve al burdel que esta a lado y dale el fajo de billetes para pagar mi cuenta.

- ¿Ir a un burdel a esta hora¿Qué opinas conciencia?

- Burdel, vayamos al burdel. Burdel, vayamos al burdel. Burdel, vayamos al burdel

- Ok, creo que no existe ningún problema si mi conciencia lo acepta.

- Si fuera por tu conciencia iríamos a la guerra contra Canadá porque le cae mal.

Y entonces, Scatha y su depravada conciencia fueron alegremente caminando hacia la escuela y el Burdel vecino mientras cantaban las maravillas que este encerraba, los cuales no puedo mencionar por razones que me parece obvias. Iban muy alegremente hasta que una figura de aspecto de depravado les hablo.

- Psss…chico horrendo con cara de mula desfigurada

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

- ¿acaso hay otro chico feo por aquí?

- Pues tu mismo tampoco tienes una cara agraciada, hasta pareces un retrasado mental.

- Seré un asqueroso pero tu…ok, olvidémoslo, me agradas mucho me recuerdas mucho a mi. Veras seré directo, mi nombre es George Bush Jr y quiero contratarte para un trabajo en el que ganaras mucho dinero.

- ¡No le hagas caso Scatha! Ese debe ser un pobre diablo asqueroso que quiere aprovecharse de ti y hacer que pierdas lo que queda de tu inocencia, ahora patéale el culo y vayamos al burdel.

- Te pagare con monedas de diez centavos

- Te trata de corromper pero no le hagas caso, que se que no eres tan idiota.

- wow…brillan mucho.

- Scatha…eres un imbécil.

- ¿Puedes explicarme porque oigo dos veces que vienen de ti?

- Ah, es mi conciencia. Se supone que debo hacerle caso para ser alguien bueno.

- ¿En serio¿Y como se siente? No tengo conciencia desde que mande a licuar mi cerebro para que los pensamientos nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… - Scatha tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se le quitara lo trabado – los pensamientos no me molestasen.

- Se nota

- Bueno, síganme hacia un empleo mediocre que los separara de sus seres queridos

- ¡SIIII!

Y así fue como Scatha el idiota y el Mini-Nazgul la conciencia chafa, siguieron a George Bush jr hasta la casa su casa, donde hicieron un gran desmán y luego de eso fueron al trabajo que se suponía debían ir. El jefe de se trataba de un gordo megalómano que quería destruir al mundo que se hacia llamar Dick Chaney, pero su plan para construir un rayo de neutrotes capas de destruir toda la humanidad era demasiado caro y por ello decidió crear una feria de fenómenos en donde la atracciones eran "El hombre sin sesos" (George Bush por si tenían dudas) "El político honesto", "El hombre Pejelagarto", "El abogado del diablo" y "la Mormona desnudista". Al principio el viejo Dick no se sentía contento con tener al nuevo par

-¡Pinche idiota¿Por qué me traes mas fenómenos? Mis ganancias por si no te das cuentas son demasiado bajas para mantener a mas

- ¿Pero si he visto el manojo de billetes que acarrea el negocio?

- En primera, la mitad de las ganancias se van para mantener a los desgraciados Pejelagarto y el abogado del diablo y parte del dinero la gana la desnudista y nunca comparte… ¡y de lo que gano tu te comes una buena parte!

- Por lo menos míralos, te apuesto que te sorprenderán.

- Si claro como si pudieran…¡Oh dios mío¡Es el ser mas espantosamente asqueroso que he visto en toda mi vida, sáquenlo, por el amor de dios sáquenlo de mi vista!

- Oye, eso es un espejo

- ¿En serio? Creo que mejor me afeito la barba, pero bueno veamos a tus chicos…Wow, está feísimo pero solo veo uno.

- El otro esta en su hombro. Es un tipo mal hablado que mide una pulgada y que incluso también es invisible. Se supone que es su conciencia

-Interesante ¿Cómo llaman?

- Yo soy Scatha el guapo

- Y yo soy el Mini-Nazgul y en menos de una semana te robare todo tu dinero

- Perfecto tenemos al hombre mas feo del mundo y al hombre mas pequeño, haremos una fortuna y tu podrás comer dinero.

-¿ Y nosotros?

- Recibirán un centavo diario

- ¡Viva!

- Eres cada vez más idiota Scatha.

Y fue así como durante seis días Dick Chaney abuso de estos y diotas y en tiempo record recorrieron todo el estado presentando al tipo mas feo del mundo y su hombre-conciencia que además aprovechaba para espiar a la desnudista y robar la billetera que encontrara. Por supuesto, Ellos no ganaban ni siquiera el centavo prometido y Dick Chaney se hizo sumamente rico desde que le quito la manía a Bush de comer dinero, aunque ahora tomaba mucho vodka, pero su salud no importa en nada para este cuento sino que una noche, el Mini-Nazgul decidió hablarle a Scatha sobre su situación

- Mira pendejo, debemos irnos de aquí no crees. Nos tratan muy mal y de plano no ganamos nada de dinero.

- Bah, solo lo dices porque la nudista se puso furiosa contigo cuando te encontró en su ropa

- Oh si, fue un buen día… pero lo importante es que debemos irnos y olvidarnos de todo esto que solo nos hace daño…económicamente.

- No quiero

- Te regalo una paleta

- ¡Recorramos el mundo!

Escaparse de las jaulas fue la mas sencillo del mundo porque Scatha era tan idiota que nunca hubo necesidad de ponerle candado a la jaula ( Si me preguntan porque a Scatha le gustaba estar en una jaula sin recibir un solo centavo, entonces no conocen la forma de ser de Scatha y deben empezar a leer el cuento desde el principio) y ambos, bueno mas bien el Mini-Nazgul, golpearon a Dick Chaney mientras dormía, enterraron vivo a Bush y quedaron viendo un par de horas a la desnudista, para finalmente burlarse de el político honesto, golpear al abogado del diablo y huir aterrados del hombre pejelagarto.

Al día siguiente, Scatha sesos de madera y el Mini-Nazgul, la conciencia marca Chafamex, estaban en el campo, libres, contentos y con veinte mil dólares recién robados al pobre diablo de Chaney.

- Muy bien Scatha, espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

- ¿Golpear a Dick Chaney mientras duerme?

- ¡NO! Nunca trabajes por el salario mínimo si puedes evitarlo.

- Ya entendí, nunca salario mínimo.

- Y recuerda, nunca dudes de lo que yo te diga, después de todo soy tu conciencia y debes obedecerme en todo.

En ese instante, apareció un mocoso a su lado con mucha prisa, pero por desgracia, pudo hablar con el tarado.

-Oye¿quieres ir a una feria para niños cabrones en donde podemos dispararle a las personas que se llamen Smith, usar los sostenes de madonna y tomarle fotos a unos monos con bikini? La entrada vale solo veinte mil dólares

- ¡SIII!

- Puta madre, eres un pendejo.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, siendo exactos en la casa de Lucas, la tragedia había llegado cuando un terrible accidente causo que Jim Henson Patrick se cayera por las escaleras, causando de veinte cuchillos cayeran sobre el, activando la escopeta que disparo tres veces y luego se activase una bomba sobre el, aunque también existía la fuerte sospecha que el se había suicidado. Como sea, al día siguiente que la policía se llevo el cadáver y se les perdió en el camino mientras jugaban canicas, Lucas fue con el eminente abogado Elor Tare, quien era el abogado de Henson.

- Bueno, ya no quiero perder mi tiempo porque yo también quiero saber cuanto recibo. Vamos:

" George Lucas, siempre me has parecido un idiota y me alegra que te vaya mal…"

- Pinche hijo de puta, lo recibí en mi casa y el pendejo todavía me habla así desde ultratumba.

- Bueno, tal vez ya se desahogo

"…Me caigas bien mal, eras un idiota, de hecho me mude a tu casa para burlarme de ti, también pase videos alterados tuyos y ahora en varias partes del mundo están convencidos que eres un travestí de setenta años llamado Gloria y ayer envié otro video donde se muestra como le das nalgadas a un tipo llamado Cliff…"

- ¡Pinche mal nacido bastardo!

"…Pero he decidido dejarte todo mi dinero…"

- Lo amo

- "… a mi abogado por supuesto le dejo treinta millones por sus trabajos, el cual le sera pagado con ayuda de Sharon Stone usando la misma ropa interior que en Bajos instintos, pero a ti Lucas te dejo una caja fuerte en donde te dejo cien millones de dólares…

- ¡viva!

"… Si es que puedes abrirla…"

- ¿QUÉ?

- …Así es bastardo, la combinación de la caja fuerte solo la conocemos tres personas, yo, Scatha que conoce la mitad y el Mini-Nazgul que también conoce la otra mitad. Pero como sabes, ambos estás desaparecidos…

- ¿Desaparecidos¿Desde cuando?

- Señor Lucas, creo que llevan perdidos una semana, tal vez le dieron la combinación antes que fueran a la escuela y de alguna forma le dieron la combinación de una forma que fácilmente recordarían pero sigamos

"…a menos que los encuentres ya valió madres tu herencia y no trates de hacer trampa porque le puse una bomba a la caja y se activara si haces trampa. Adiós pendejo"

- Mal nacido, pero ya vera, encontrare a esos pendejos y tendré mi dinero.

Al día siguiente, Lucas organizo una caravana de mas de cien perros, treinta caza recompensas y un exterminador para encontrarlos, pero como todos querían matar a Scatha y al Mini-Nazgul entonces decidió embarcarse en el barco "El inundible" que estaba llenos de explosivos y gases tóxicos, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante aunque yo también quisiera saber porque se subió a un barco para buscar a los tontos.

Regresando a los pésimos protagonistas de esta historia, las cosas dentro de la feria no estuvieron muy bien que digamos. Apenas al llegar, entraron a la sala de jugar con fuego e incendiaron todo el edificio…bueno eso fue norma, luego cuando jugaron a dispararle al señor Smith le dispararon a todos sin importar sus nombres, su amigo que le hablo del lugar se peleo con un tipo y el Mini-Nazgul aprovecho para hacer una apuesta que por suerte gano. Entonces a todos se les invito a beber cerveza gratis, lo cual fue estúpido porque la cerveza la estaban regalando desde hace rato (Por si se preguntaban porque nadie huía ante la fealdad de Scatha, todos estaban ebrios). En la noche se dieron cuenta del plan, todo era una malvada conspiración de Mtv para crear un ejército de Jhonny Knoxvilles, Ozzies Osbournes y un montón de enajenados mas para que siempre los estén sintonizando (Aunque eso de las entradas de veinte mil dólares fue una fregadera). El Mini-Nazgul (que fue el único que se dio cuenta) se encargo de hacer que todos se murieran, incluyendo los inocentes, al envenenar las cervezas y espantar al dueño de los fuegos artificiales. El único sobreviviente resulto ser Scatha, lo cual nadie entiende porque.

- Muy bien Scatha ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?

-Mtv es una organización que pretende dominar al mundo.

-Exacto pedazo de tonto. Ahora vayamos a otra parte, que esto ya es puro incendio.

Pero no fueron demasiado lejos, porque fueron capturados por un ser igual de idiota que ellos y su amo malvado: George Bush y Dick Chaney.

- Creyeron que se escaparían hijos de puta. Ahora volverán y serán castigados como deben.

- ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

- Bueno, Bush no tiene sesos y enterrarlo vivo es lo mismo para el y en mi caso no me golpearon muy duro

- ¡Pinche Scatha te dije que usaras el tubo de metal!

- Pero es que era tan pesado.

- Silencio, ahora sufrirán.

Pero en realidad no sufrieron gran cosa, porque solos los encerraron en una jaula (con candado)…bueno tal vez si un poco cuando les aventaron agua hirviendo pero a Scatha le tomo cerca de una hora para que se diera cuenta que le tiraron eso encima y el Mini-Nazgul aprovecho su tamaño para poner la mano de Bush en un vaso de agua tibia mientras dormía.

- Bueno, todo es mi culpa, debí obligarte con más fuerza a ir al burdel y no ir con Bush. Pero eso ya no importa, ahora estamos aquí…y yo puedo irme cuando quiera.

- Por favor Mini-Nazgul no te vayas. Cuando pienso por mi mismo lo hecho a perder, te necesito conmigo.

- Eso se oyó medio maricón pero seguiré a tu lado, después de todo quiero recuperar mi tamaño. ¿Pero como te sacaremos de la jaula?

Y como los milagros ocurren siempre en estos cuentos, uno mas se dio para nuestro amigos, porque en el cielo la estrella verde apareció y nuevamente se acerco hasta donde nuestras malas imitaciones de protagonistas, pero esta vez no era el hado verde, sino una mujer con un largo cabello pelirrojo que le cubría parte de la cara, usaba unos guantes de piel como las ropas que vestía, una larga capa a sus espaldas y en un cinturón portaba dos cuchillos de hermoso diseño.

- Veamos, solo debo inspeccionar a una marioneta viviente y su conciencia. Según los papeles que me mandaron no deben esta mal – Se dio la vuelta y vio a Scatha y al Mini-Nazgul en la jaula – Mierda

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Bueno, soy Lince y estoy remplazando al Hado verde por problemas personales – No pudo evitar hacer un gesto en cuanto recordó que estaba en prisión por correr desnudo y ebrio en un supermercado – según esto ustedes eran modelos a seguir pero veo que no les ha ido muy bien…Qué digo, parecen que son unos babosos que les fue de la chingada, de hecho si no fuera porque me lo tienen prohibido les daría una paliza a los dos.

- ¿Oye no exageres no nos ha ido tan mal?

Y entonces se escucho un extraño sonido que vino del trasero de Scatha y algo sucedió. Ambas nalgas se inflaron rápidamente y ahora eran redondas como globos.

- ¿Qué carajo pasó!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – El Mini-Nazgul apoyo así a Scatha – Te ves ridículo

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Y nuevamente vino el mágico sonido y sus nalgas volvieron a hacerse aun mas grandes.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando!

- Bueno – Le explico Lince – no puedes mentir cerca de mí y para evitarlo hacemos que una parte de tu cuerpo crezca como castigo.

- ¡Nunca miento!

Y ambas nalgas volvieron a crecer, ocasionando que la jaula se volviese demasiado estrecha y que diese gracias a Lucas por haberle dado pantalones elásticos.

- ¡Has algo, mi trasero es demasiado grande!

- Deja de mentir y ya

- ¡Pinché Mini-Nazgul has algo!

Y las nalgas crecieron aun más y más grandes.

- ¡MIERDA, NO DIJE NINGUNA MENTIRA!

- Por el expediente que entrego el Hado verde, de seguro tampoco puedes decir groserías en frente de mí

- ¡PERO ESO ES EL COLMO!

Y nuevamente las nalgas crecieron para alcanzar el diámetro de dos pelotas de Fútbol

- ¿Y ESO!

- Ni yo se, tal vez alguien de la administración le pareció divertido

Y las nalgas volvieron a crecer hasta un punto que la jaula ya era demasiado chiquita

- Esto ya es extraño, ni siquiera hablaste y crecieron…tal vez si nos respiras

Y sus nalgas volvieron a crecer hasta que lo único que se veía era el trasero de Scatha

- Te dije que no respiraras

- ¡NO RESPIRE MALDITA SEA!

Y entonces se dio. Las nalgas crecieron tanto que la jaula reventó y dejo libre a Scatha, quien no estaba contento porque ahora sus nalgas eran mas grande que el.

-¡MI TRASERO¡MI TRASERO GIGANTESCO¡AYUDAME MINI-NAZGUL!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Por qué te ayudaría si te vez gracioso además de ridículo

- ¡MALDITO ENANO, ERES UN INUTIL!

- ¡ POR LO MENOS MI TRASERO NO ES TAN GRANDE QUE ATRAE TRASEROS MAS PEQUEÑSO QUE TERMINAN GIRANDO EN SU ORBITA!

- ¡TE VOY A…! – antes que Scatha pudiese hacer algo, el excesivo peso de sus nalgas causaron que se fuera de espaldas y comenzara a rodar alrededor de la habitación, porque recordemos que ahora tiene unas nalgas mas grandes que su propio cuerpo, y para darse una idea midan su propia estatura, multipliquen por dos y se darán una idea del trasero de Scatha - ¡AUXILIO¡MINI-NAZGUL , LINCE AYUDENME NO PUEDO DEJAR DE GIRAR Y MIS NALGAS SON DEMASIADO PESADAS!

Pero ni el Mini-Nazgul ni Lince quería ayudar, de hecho se burlaron del pobre diablo, sin olvidar que lo señalaban, lo golpeaban, le dibujaban monigotes en el trasero y el Mini-Nazgul lo usaba como trampolín.

- ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS, POR MI VAYANSE AL DIABLO!

Y mágicamente su trasero creció un par de tallas más.

- ¡AYUNDEME¡NO PODRE NI SALIR POR LA PUERTA!

- Ya caíste mal con tus gritos de auxilio – Lince pareció fastidiarse a causa de tanto grito desesperado y suplicante de Scatha – Así que vamos a solucionar esto de una manera u otra.

Y así Lince saco sus dos hermosos cuchillos y sin dudar un instante atravesó el trasero de Scatha, el cual se desinfló en cuestión de instantes, eliminando el trasero gigante pero ahora el muñeco con sesos de madera no tenia trasero y si un montón de piel reventada como globos y un enorme agujero en sus pantalones.

- ¡MI TRASERO¡ME DEJASTES SIN TRASERO!

-No te entiendo, te quejas porque tiene un trasero enorme y ahora te quejas porque no tienes trasero. Ni quien te entienda.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡TIENES RAZÓN! ES UN POBRE DIABLO INDESISO

- Bueno, basta de bromas y vayamos al grano.

- Mi trasero…

- Si quieres ser un niño de verdad…

- …Mi pobre trasero…

- Debes dejar de cometer estupideces y regresar con Lucas

-….Que haré sin mi trasero

- ¡PON ATENCION IMBECIL!

- ¡DAME UN TRASERO!

- y el estupido de color verde me pidió que yo fuera la conciencia de eso.

- Oh cielos, me estás irritando. A ver, encuentra a tu padre, regresen a casa, hagan algo bueno aunque sea por accidente… ¡Y RECUPERARAS TU TRASERO Y TU VOLVERAS A TU TAMAÑO ENANO REAL!

- No tienes porque gritarme, bueno tal vez a Scatha.

- ¿Pero recuperare mi trasero verdad?

- Ya me fastidie, ahí se ven.

- Oye¿Qué hacemos con Dick Chaney y Bush?

- Bah denle esto que yo ya me voy de aquí.

Lince, tal vez porque creía que era la solución o tal vez quería matar a Scatha, le dio un cartucho de dinamita encendida. Lince se fue mágicamente rompiendo la puerta de una patada y se fue montando en un hermoso corcel que sin duda no era suyo. Solo el Mini-Nazgul pudo reaccionar ante lo que recibieron.

- Sabes Scatha, creo que todos lo que te conocen te quieren muerto… ¡Corramos!

El idiota sin trasero y la conciencia marca pirata corrieron con todo y lograron salvarse de la muerte, no fue así para Dick Chaney quien no pudo escapar, Bush no tenia sesos así que daba igual y el resto de los fenómenos sobrevivieron y formaron un club nudista, pero eso es otra historia. Lo importante es que nuestras parodias de protagonistas quedaron libres.

- Muy bien Mini-Nazgul, somos libres y debemos encontrar al que debo llamar padre porque el me tallo aunque técnicamente seria mas correcto que el hado borrachín sea mi padre porque el me dio vida

- ¿Te comiste las hierbas raras que tenia Bush?

- Eso no importa sino lo que debemos hacer para encontrar a Lucas.

- Bueno, podemos ir a la parada de autobuses y tomar el que nos lleva a Hollywood para finalmente tomar un taxi a la casa de Lucas.

- No, mejor subamos a un barco, que estoy seguro que ese cabrón se fue a Europa.

- Ay…mejor no digo nada.

Entonces, Scatha trasero plano y el Mini-Nazgul conciencia que no funciona, llegaron al puerto mas cercano y se montaron en el bote "Voy a explotar" y se dirigieron a Europa, lo cual fue realmente estupido, porque el bota "Voy a explotar" no se dirigía a Europa, de hecho ni siquiera estaban en el océano Atlántico sino el pacifico y los mensos se dirigieron a Japón, o al menos así hubiera sido si no fuera que el barco "Voy a explotar" exploto cuando Scatha trato de fumar su primer cigarrillo cerca de un tanque de gas y si no fuera porque el Mini-Nazgul uso a Scatha para golpear a todo el que se dejase entonces estarían muertos, el cuento ya acabaría y todos serian felices para siempre, pero como el Mini-Nazgul logro encontrar una lancha y destruyo todas las demás, ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Estuvieron vivos y a la deriva hasta que otro milagro sucedió…Un Cachalote gigante los devoro completo (aceptémoslo, aquí los milagros no son milagros)

Nuestro par estaba atrapado en el estomago del cachalote y lo estaban tomando demasiado bien

- ¡IMBECIL¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL¡NO DEBI DEJARTE CONVENCERME QUE ABORDARAMOS UN BARCO!

- ¡SI CLARO, TODO YO, TODO YO!

- ¡CAYENSE HIJOS DE SU PUTA!

La tercera voz vino del fondo del cachalote y para la sorpresa de todos se trataba de Lucas. Lo que le paso a este chico fue que se embarco en un barco convencido que el idiota de Scatha se le ocurriría ir a Europa y basados en su intelecto fue obvio que se iría directo a Japón. Todo fue bien hasta que un ciclón lo mando a volar y el cachalote lo devoro y sobrevivió comiéndose a los demás sobrevivien…digo a los cadáveres de los demás tripulantes.

-¿Scatha¿Enano que esta con Scatha¿De verdad son ustedes?

- ¿Papa?

- ¿Hijo de puta que desencadeno estos eventos tan estupidos?

- ¿Dónde demonios estuvieron? Por su culpa me termino devorando una ballena (En realidad Cachalote, ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio)

- ¿Y que culpas tengo yo?

- Toda pendejo, si no te hubieras ido con Bush y nos habríamos divertido en el burdel.

-¿Te fuiste con extraños¿Qué clase de conciencia permite eso?

- ¿ME QUIERES HECHAR LA CULPA DE QUE ESTE PENDEJO NO ESCUCHE RAZONES?

- ¡OIGAN, SI ME VAN A INSULTAR NO ME DEBERIAN DE GRITAR DE FRENTE!

- ¡YA BASTA¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES DIJO HENSON ANTES QUE SE FUERAN!

- ¿Y PARA QUE CARAJO QUERES SABER ESO!

- ¡ES QUE EL PENDEJO DIJO EN SU TESTAMENTO QUE LES DIO A USTEDES LA COMBINACION DE SU CAJA FUERTE!

- ¿HENSON SE MURIO¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO NO NOS DIJSITES NADA!

- ¡AAAH CLARO! SIEMPRE DE PARTE DE HENSON

- ¡EL EN UNA SEMANA NOS DIO QUINIENTOS DOLARES Y TU VEINTE CHICLES!

- ¡PORQUE SE PORTABAN DE LA MIERDA!

- ¿AH SI¡ENTONCES AHORA COMPARTIMOS LA HERENCIA

- COMPARTIR MIS HUEVOS, ANTES QUE ESO SCATHA VA A TENER NOVIA

-¡OYE!

Y como los milagros que no son milagros pasan a menudo, el cachalote que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación se acerco a la costa de California y escupió al trío con fuerza indescriptible. Cuando Lucas despertó, se dio cuanta que estaba en medio de un viñedo y que un hombrecito de apenas una pulgada estaba bastante ebrio, pero eso obviamente no le importo, porque para su desgracia, Scatha estaba en el piso y no se movía.

- ¡SCATHA¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS¡TE DARE LA MITAD DE LA FORTUNA PARA QUE LA COMPARTAS CON EL MINI-NAZGUL PERO POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

- ¡JODER¡¿YA NO PUEDE UNO PASAR LA CRUDA TRANQUILAMENTE!

- ¿No te estabas muriendo?

- No, no se moría – dijo el Mini-Nazgul con una grabadora - pero te grabe y ahora debes compartir la herencia conmigo y Scatha.

- Mierda.

En ese momento, la estrella verde nuevamente se fue acercando pero esta vez no se trataba de Lince y gracias a dios tampoco era el Hado verde, sino un tipo que parecía estar escapando de la policía porque estaba cubierto con una capucha y atropello a Scatha con una moto mientras escapaba.

- ¿Ya los perdí? Menos mal. Bueno donde esta Scatha

- Debajo de tu moto.

- ¿En serió? Bueno saquémoslo de ahí

- ¿Alguien vio la matricula de la moto que me paso encima?

- Espero que no. Bueno, me llamo Ecko y vine para reemplazar a Lince.

- ¿Y que le paso?

- Nada, solo decidió ir a una cruzada y fue a escribir sus memorias y como el hado verde todavía esta en la cárcel vine yo.

- ¿Esta en la cárcel?

- Eso era lo que no debía decir.

- Oigan, me duele mucho el cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué demonios esta en la cárcel?

- Por nada, primero fue eso de correr desnudo y ebrio en el supermercado…

- ¿Corrió desnudo en un supermercado!

- Bueno si, pero solo fue un par de minutos, además no estuvo tan terrible como lo de la pelea de ayer

- ¿PELEA!

- Pero fue una pequeña, además los machetes y las bombas molotov no estuvieron tan mal…

- ¿MACHETES Y BOMBAS MOLOTOV!

- Ya les dije que no estuvo tan mal, después de todo yo y lince estábamos ahí…aunque todavía no entiendo porque Lince me abandono después de matar esos policías e hizo que todo pareciera mi culpa y del Hado verde…

- ¡ME DUELE EL MALDITO CUERPO¡HAGANME CASO!

- Haber – Ecko revisa sus cosas – Ten un curita.

- ¿Un curita?... ¿UN CURITA!

- Lince tenia razón, a ti no te gusta nada.

- No quiero interrumpir esta pendejada – Dijo Lucas que ya estaba mareado – pero dinos a que vino.

- Bueno, así están las cosas: Scatha, se supone que debes ser un niño de verdad y no lo serás hasta que hagas cosas buenas y Lucas sea un buen padre…Pero tengo prisa¿que tal si de una vez lo convierto en un niño de verdad, regreso a la normalidad al Mini-Nazgul y hago que se le caiga el pelo a Lucas?

- ¡SIIIII!

- Oigan yo no quiero

- Muy tarde, moto mágica has tu trabajo – y mágicamente Ecko atropello a los tres hasta que Scatha se hizo de carne y hueso y recupero su trasero, el Mini-Nazgul volvió a medir un metro y Lucas perdió el pelo para siempre

- ¡MI PELO! MI HERMOSO PELO ¿POR QUÉ ME QUITASTE MI PELO!

- Me pareció divertido.

- ¡MALDITO! TE ODIO POR QUITARME MI HERMOSO PELO

- Bueno, tranquilízate. Yo haré que ya no llores por tu pelo. Solo acércate mas.

- ¿Así?

- Perfecto

Y repentinamente, Ecko saco un enorme mazo y le dio un terrible golpe en la mandíbula de Lucas, haciendo que perdiera dos dientes.

- ¡PINCHÉ HIJO DE PUTA¡ME SACASTES MIS DIENTES!

- Pero hice que dejaras de llorar por tu pelo

- ¿Y MIS DIENTES QUE!

- Nada te gusta, ya se donde saco su carácter Scatha

- No me insulten

- Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a Italia para ayudar a suicidarse a un titiritero – y de forma maravillosa, Ecko puso en marcha su moto mágica, atropellando nuevamente a Lucas por diversión, y corrió a toda velocidad cuando escucho patrullas que iban detrás de el. En tanto esto pasaba, Scatha error de la naturaleza y el Mini-Nazgul vendedor de mercancía robada, se quedaron viendo tan hermoso espectáculo lleno de acción, explosiones y las lágrimas de Lucas suplicando un dentista.

- Bueno, ya me aburrí y soy de verdad, aunque ni quería, pero tenemos una ventaja además que tengo de nuevo pompas…La herencia del tío Henson

- Scatha, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Esperamos a que Lucas deje de llorar?

- No, al final de cuentas los que sabemos la combinación somos nosotros.

Y así es como Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul se volvieron hijos de Lucas y aprovecharon esa situación a lo grande, especialmente cuando las precuelas de Star Wars: "La amenaza de las precuelas innecesarias", "el ataque de los cabrones" y "esta es la película chingona" recaudaron millones de dólares que permitieron a Lucas hacer un transplante de cabello general. Con su parte del dinero, el Mini-Nazgul fundo un club nocturno en el que era obligatorio salir pedo y Scatha se volvió el gerente. Poco después, ambos se volvieron señores de la mafia en Hollywood y dominaron la costa del pacifico, mientras Lucas se mudaba a un rancho y mansión mas grande, chapado en oro, y en donde filmo la mejor película de su carrera "La novia de Howard el pato" por la que gano sendos premios Oscar. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre excepto los que vivían en California y la policía que no podía ahora con las parrandas de Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul.

Moraleja: Cerebro, Mtv y Dick Chaney tratan de dominar al mundo.

Espero que les haya gustado el cuento mis pequeñitos y que hayan aprendido el porque me gusta tanto el tequila y las motos. Ahora recuerden mis chiquitines, no olviden cepillarse los dientes cada vez que comen dulces, no besen las novias de sus amigos sin su permiso, avisen a la policía que me tiene de rehén y recuerden que Barney es en realidad un travestí de cincuenta años (Eso fue demasiado) Es verdad, obtuve fotos exclusivas (Esa en Elizabeth Taylor) si claro, solo quieres desanimarme la fiesta (mejor no digo nada…mejor si: idiota)

**Agradecimientos **

Gracias a todos los que leen esta serie de historias que han hecho que la enciclopedia británica me pida una foto de los protagonistas para colocarlas junto a la palabra "Imbecil". Muchas gracias de nuevo a Ely-Chan que da tan entusiastas Reviews. Gracias también a Lemony Snicket por contarme cuentos para dormir que saben como alegrarme. También a Lince porque sabe como mantenerme cuerdo y además al igual que su hermano Ecko (que también le doy gracias) me autorizaron una breve aparición en los cuentos del tío PJ. También a la perrita Brandy Harrington de los Harrington de Florida porque me dijo de forma directa porque nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años, voy a estar a la moda y el Señor bigotes por enseñarme como sonarme la nariz con los pies mientras escribo (mas útil de lo que parece) y para evitar demandas, agradezco a las siguientes personas que me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo: Ariel Gebjos y Fulos Yoio, aunque debo decir que la cooperación de la primera fue demasiado pequeña para cubrir todas las palomitas que se comió.


	8. Salvandose el pellejo

PJ, hoy es tu día de suerte.

Peter Jackson¿No tendré que vestirme de sirvienta?

No, es probable que ya no seas mi rehén… ¿Estas feliz PJ?... ¿PJ?

Dos horas y treinta minutos de resucitador después

Peter Jackson¿Qué tengo que hacer para largarme de aquí?

Nada, pero estoy de mal humor. Hace varios meses que estoy esperando que dos autores actualicen pero como de plano eso no ocurre decidí que uno de ello será mi nuevo narrador/esclavo.

Peter Jackson: Déjame adivinar¿Si no actualiza pronto lo secuestraras y será mi reemplazo?

No exactamente -Señala a una persona amordazada y atada de manos y piernas colgada sobre un tanque de agua - ya lo secuestre y le he dicho a Ecko que si no actualiza sufrirá tu muy patético destino.

Peter Jackson: un momento, si lo amarraste de brazos y piernas¿Cómo esperas que escriba?

Muy bien PJ, acabas de prolongar tu condena… dos narradores/esclavos no caerían mal.

Peter Jackson: Demonios.

Narrador: Peter Jackson

Peter Jackson: Créanme, este es el peor trabajo del mundo.

¡Cállate y limpia mis calcetines!... Uy, si que he sudado últimamente.

**Salvándose el pellejo o huyendo de los caza recompensas **

Hay una infinidad de cosas que pueden ponerse en duda y otras que simplemente se trata de verdades absolutas. Un ejemplo de algo que puede ponerse en duda es el hecho que algún día me saque la lotería y eso que participo diario; mientras que algo que se puede considerar como una verdad absoluta es que sin importar la chispa dudosa, Scatha el gusano es simplemente un perfecto imbecil y el Mini-Nazgul una concentración de lo que no debe hacerse de menos de un metro. Por supuesto, hay cosas que uno cree que no son verdades absolutas, como el tener que saltar de un quinto piso para suicidarse, ya que a veces basta con saltar del tercero y saber caer (o no ya sea el caso), pero en el caso de estos impostores de protagonistas se trata de una vil y llana verdad absoluta.

Si dijera que es un bonito día seria una gran mentira, ya que para nuestros ejemplos de lo que un héroe no haría, ese día era un asco. Al principio todo iba de maravilla, excepto claro por el mortal inconveniente de poner furiosa la raza de los Hobbits por su fiesta privad en el Dragón Alcohólico y su acalorada discusión acerca de porque no se deben regalar dos buenos caballos por una silla de montar (Las historias cuentan que el eco reproduce toda la discusión si alguien grita en ese lugar "Eres un imbecil"). Después de que Scatha arrastrara "voluntariamente" todas sus cosas y al Mini-Nazgul un par de kilómetros, un ejercito de hobbits les cerro el paso y se dio lo que hoy llaman "La cosa mas estúpida de la historia", que consiste en una pelea en la que la estupidez Scathiana absoluta y las mañas Nazgulianas terminaron causando la derrota de un ejercito entero (Se los platicaría con detalle pero el solo escuchar la historia causa demencia). Al terminar la semana, Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul seguían con vida, pero estaban perdidos de nuevo en un bosque y para colmo sin caballos y cargando en sus espaldas un montón de cachivaches.

- Solo soy yo – dijo Scatha – o creo que estamos en medio de otra pendejada.

- ¿En medio de otra¡Si todo lo que nos ha pasado ha sido puras pendejadas seguidas una de la otra¡Mas bien esto se trata de una superpendejada que no tiene fin!

- Sabes creo que estas algo tenso últimamente.

- ¿Tu crees? – Respondió sarcásticamente – ¿Será porque apenas sobrevivimos a un intento de asesinato?

- Tú siempre ves el lado negativo de las cosas.

- ¡Mandaron un ejercito para matarnos¡De nuevo!

- Pero mira cuantas cosas tan bonitas nos pillamos, hasta armas tenemos ahora.

- Y las cargamos todas.

- ¡Yo las cargos enano inútil!

- Ah, con que ahora eres la victima…cierto eres la victima… ¡DE TU PROPIA ESTUPIDES!

- ¡MALDITO ENANO, NO SIRVES PARA NADA!

- ¡SIN MI YA ESTARIAS MUERTO!

- NO ES CIERTO – en realidad era cierto - ¡YO PODRIA VIVIR POR MI CUENTA! – Era mentira - ¡TU EN CAMBIO ERES UN APROVECHADO! – Eso debo admitir era cierto - ¡NUNCA DEBI UNIR FUERZAS CONTIGO! – El mundo entero estaba de acuerdo con eso – ¡ESTARIA MEJOR SIN TI, CAPAZ HASTA NOVIA Y DINERO TENDRIA! – Eso ni de broma.

- Hijo de tu…

- Espera… ¿Oíste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Escucha con atención…Oigo algo.

Quisiera hablar un poco de las habilidades básicas de Scatha. Como un buen idiota que vaga por el mundo con complejo de cobardía tenia por lo menos una habilidad que se supone es útil en caso de emergencia, pero por desgracia esta consentía en tener un excelente brazo pero a la vez una pésima puntería. Scatha siempre negaba eso así que en ese momento tomo una piedra y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra unos arbustos. Al no sentir algo que se rompía (De preferencia un cráneo) llego a su conclusión precipitada de la semana (La de la semana pasada había sido que el tenia una razón de existir).

- Bueno, debió ser mi imaginación.

En ese momento al menos de una docena de personas saltaron frente a el. Si algo puedo decir de las personas que estaban ahí era que estaban muy furiosos y que tenían pensado canalizar su ira de una forma muy poco saludables para nuestros aspirantes a terroristas. Vestían unos trajes de piel y debajo de estas usaban cotas de acero, en sus manos usaban arcos pesados y en sus cintura portaban al menos dos espadas. Seria posible ver los ojos rojos de furia y sus caras de asesinos seriales si no fuera porque usaban unos buenos yelmos, además que nuestros protagonistas se preocupaban mas por las armas que por que los mirasen feo.

- Muy bien Scatha, creo que lo más decente es que corramos como niñas y salvemos nuestros pellejos.

- Nos tienen rodeados.

- Entonces quiero decirte antes de que te sacrifiques para salvar a un amigo es que nunca me caíste bien.

- ¿Y yo porque?

- Es obvio que te buscan a ti.

- ¿Y a ti no?

- Se lógico, quien de los dos seria más odiado¿Yo o el tipo idiota que arruina la vida de todos?

- ¿No será que buscan al hijo de puta que incendia ciudades por puro placer?

- ¿O EL QUE INVENTA TRAGOS VENENOSOS POR PLACER!

- ¿O EL QUE HACE QUE LAS COSAS EXPLOTEN!

-¡SILENCIO!

Ambos voltearon y frente a ellos apareció un hombre vestido exactamente como ellos pero que le faltaba un…bueno ambos brazos. Su voz era ronca y portaba una espada en la espalda (lo que era una pésima broma ya que no tenia brazos) y su yelmo tenia escrito las frases "Matar a Scatha y al enano"

- Disculpe señor – Dijo Scatha – podría dejarnos ir, o por lo menos apuntar sus armas hacia otro lado.

- No

- Bueno Scatha fue un placer conocerte, me temo que tendrás que platicar con los señores por tu cuenta ya que me están llamando en otro lado muy, muy lejano, ya sabes, en el otro lado del mundo.

- No iras a ningún lado Mini-Nazgul.

Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul vieron a cinco hombres mas con lanzas muy afiladas, lo que significa que lo mejor era no hacer estupideces, cosa difícil en el caso de Scatha ya que su propio nacimiento fue una estupidez. Era obvio que la persona que tenían ante el era una persona que los odiaba con toda su alma.

- Seguramente se están preguntando quien soy.

- No – Respondió Scatha – en realidad me pregunto como le haces cuando te pica la nariz.

- O el trasero – Siguió el Mini-Nazgul - ¿Qué haces cuando pasa eso?

- No olvides la cabeza.

- O la espalda.

- ¿Que me dices cuando se tiene algo atorado entre los dientes?

- No olvides cuando tienes algo en la nariz o en los oídos.

- ¡Cállense! – el hombre estaba bastante enojado y vaya que tenia razón de estarlo – Pude ser un gran soldado, luchar a lado de nuestro rey y morir con gloria o vivir recordando por siempre ese gran momento. En lugar de eso, tú me enterraste una flecha en el cuerpo que casi me mata y ese patética imitación de Nazgul hizo que perdiera mi puesto como el encargado de la seguridad de Osgiliath y me dejo en vergüenza. Ahora me desquitare.

Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul de repente se quedaron asombrados por lo que oyeron. Sus mentes trabajaron a mil por hora y no pudieron evitar una gran exclamación de sorpresa por darse cuenta de quien era.

- ¿Primo, eres tu?

- ¡Por favor no vuelvas a rimar, Tom!

Muy bien, considerando la cantidad de desgracias y desastres que este par ocasiono es normal, aunque no muy justificable, que haya habido una pequeña confusión.

- No idiotas. Soy Brentahil, el hombre cuya vida ustedes arruinaron.

- ¿Cuál de todos?

- ¡Es Osgiliath imbeciles! Pude matar a Scatha si no fuera porque ese enano me lanzo esas cosas explosivas que me dejaron sin brazos.

- Aaaahhhh, eres tu – Dijeron los dos al unísono - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

- ¡MAL POR SU CULPA! – creo que eso de no hacer estupideces no les quedo claro a los pseudos protagonistas – Pero me las arregle. Junte mucho dinero y soy el líder de un escuadrón de caza recompensas. Hemos alcanzado fama por torturar, triturar, decapitar y cercenar a los que se lo merecen y nos pagan por ello.

- Genial – dijo Scatha mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba – Me alegra que te mantengas ocupado.

- Scatha no puedes ser tan estupido para no entender lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Si – Respondió el Mini-Nazgul – Puede incluso ser aun mas estupido. Una vez se quiso rascar la nariz y casi se saco el ojo.

- Nunca me dejaras olvidar eso verdad.

- OK, lo diré de una manera sencilla. Ustedes dos son una amenaza para la sociedad, son las personas mas buscadas de todo el reino, ustedes han hecho demasiados males, así que ustedes ahora valen muchísimo dinero si están muertos, nosotros nos dedicamos a matar a los malos, nos divertiremos matándolos y además nos pagaran por ello.

- Oigan – respondió el Mini-Nazgul sumamente ofendido – No tienen porque hablarnos como si fuéramos retrasados mentales.

- ¿Lo pueden repetir de nuevo? - Dijo Scatha mientras se miraba el dedo – Me estaba sacando la cerilla y no estoy seguro si dijeron que nos van a matar o nos enseñaran a nadar.

- Por favor dime que la recompensa es por lo menos buena.

- ¿Buena? Con Scatha es suficiente para vivir por el resto de mi vida y la de veinte descendientes

- Lo lamento Scatha, fuiste un pésimo compañero pero admito que me llegaste a caer bien.

- ¿Me vas a traicionar hijo de puta?

- Vamos, no lo mires así. Piensa que se trata de un cambio a un bando mas conveniente con garantía económica y que tu responderás la pregunta de cual es la sensación que provoca el que una espada atraviese tu cabeza.

- No tan rápido enano – dijo Brentahil – contigo la recompensa sube a otras veinte generaciones sin sufrimiento.

- ¿Sabes que el dinero no es todo en la vida verdad? Esta la salud.

- No tengo buena salud.

- Familia.

- Voló en pedazos.

- Amor

- Scatha vendió a mi prometida a unos salvajes mientras dormía.

- ¡Nunca pudiste demostrar eso!

- Me lo confesaste cuando me enterraste la flecha y creíste que me moriría.

- ¡Y tu fuiste un pésimo amigo al no morirte!

- ¡NO ERA TU AMIGO!

- Bueno – interrumpió el Mini-Nazgul que no quería escuchar esa historia, por lo menos no sobrio - hasta donde se, no tiene pensado dejarnos ir.

- No

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? El que aporree mas a Scatha en un minuto gana.

- Denle garrotazos a los dos y que se callen de una buena vez.

- Bien hecho enano.

Antes que se iniciase una nueva gran y ridícula batalla de gritos y maldiciones, todos los caza recompensas golpearon a los recientemente declarados como epítetos de la estupidez. Para cuando estos despertaron se dieron cuenta que su situación era todo menos buena e incluso peor de lo que suelen imaginar dado que se encontraban encadenados de cabeza, habían esqueletos a su alrededor, habían instrumentos de tortura con unas sospechosas manchas rojas y lo que era aun peor, no había rastro de ningún vaso de cerveza.

- Sabes Scatha, creo que no piensan tratarnos bien.

- No te preocupes. Ya veras que nos trataran mejor de lo que presumen.

Como es natural, Scatha estaba completamente equivocado y creo que es un buen momento de hablar acerca de los caza recompensas que tenían su fortaleza en los bosques que rodeaban el lagon Evendin. La mayoría de ellos se dedican al no muy respetado oficio de cazar cabezas con gran valor monetario para obtener algo para sus bolsillos, no saben hacer otra cosa, o incluso en los casos mas imposibles, porque quieren mejorar el mundo. Estos sin embargo, simplemente recibieron dinero después de una pelea de Bar y por varios meses creyeron que el romper cabezas se trataba de una profesión hasta que entendieron el chiste. No eran buenos constructores, de hecho casi todo lo que tenían era prestado y/o robado, lo único que era realmente era de ellos era la fortaleza, la cual uno describiría como "Pegado con Chicle" para hablar sobre su estabilidad; pero si se trataba de torturar, desmembrar, degollar, triturar, sacar huesos de cuajo, quitar dientes, arrancar uñas, asar, quemar a fuego lento, destruir ciudades, aplastar y bordar sabanas con imágenes de corazoncitos, no tenían rival, de hecho hubieran sido muy útiles en la guerra del anillo si no fuera porque tenían la mala costumbre de decapitar a los que no debían decapitar. Con estos antecedentes espero que se entienda que el tratar de explicar el porque alguien sin brazo se volvió líder de este escuadrón es como explicar porque Scatha sigue vivo.

Como era de esperarse, Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul recibirían el mas horrible castigo del mundo antes de sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes, para que luego su cabeza reciba el mas horrible de los destinos dentro del mas horrible museo de terror de la mas horrible feria del mas horrible pueblo lejano. Pero por supuesto esto no lo sabían nuestros amigos…bueno si lo sabían pero ellos siempre pelean por otras cosas infinitamente menos importantes, como el hecho que Scatha no se haya bañado en tres años o que el Mini-Nazgul no quería compartir las ganancias de sus atracos.

- Bueno Mini-Nazgul, creo que ya nos llegara la hora – dijo resignado Scatha – admito que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo pero creo que merezco ver que tu te mueras primero.

- No gracias, prefiero que tu tengas primero el honor de conocer a la muerte. Además tengo una cosa que decirte.

- Si es de la vez que me persiguieron unos Wargos, no te preocupes ya se que tu pusiste la carne en mi bolsillo.

- No es eso. Veras, desperté una hora antes que tu. Aproveche la ocasión y use mi poder de hacerme pequeño – Mas vale que se acordaran que podía hacer eso, después de todo si Scatha tiene un buen brazo, es normal que el Mini-Nazgul tenga una habilidad – entonces me llene los bolsillos de oro e hice un trato con un guardia para conseguir una ruta de escape que me llevara a otra parte y en donde estaré a salvo. De todas maneras ya recordé que soy un Nazgul y armas terrenales no me afectan.

- ¿Y yo que?

- Te jodiste.

- ¿Y porque me dices eso maldito?

- Me quería burlar en tu cara, suerte y que no rebotes mucho.

El Mini-Nazgul, en medio de la mas chafa nube de humo, se transforme en su figura minúscula y haciendo uso de su tamaño aprovecho para caer (claro que como se cayo de cabeza dolió y cuando pensó en eso no entendió porque demonios se colgó de cabeza de nuevo) y simplemente se fue corriendo y salio por un agujero de la puerta en medio de las protestas de Scatha, las cuales no puedo describir porque el mal lenguaje tiene un limite.

- Bueno, el chaparro me traiciono, estoy de cabeza y me van a matar. Debo ver el lado positivo – No había lado positivo – después de todo siempre salgo de esta de una u otra manera… ahora que lo pienso creo que si necesito el baño.

Scatha medito por horas y horas, para luego dormir. Al despertar volvió a meditar, se corto las uñas por medios inauditos, medito de nuevo, pensó como se las arreglaría Imbrahil cuando tenia picazón en la cabeza, medito de nuevo, se rasco la cabeza y siguió meditando, le dio un baño (no pregunte como) a las ratas y siguió meditando. Fue al quinto dio que su larga meditación dio frutos y llego a una conclusión: El huevo fue primero que la gallina.

En el momento en que estaba calibrando su cerebro para que solucionara su dilema, la puerta se abrió y al menos diez guardias estaban frente a el.

- Es hora que recibas tu merecido.

- Un momento, que estoy como en esta posición.

- ¿De cabeza y atado de los tobillos con grilletes?

- Es mejor que suspendido en el aire con una soga al cuello.

- ¿Dónde esta tu compañero?

- Se fue corriendo.

- Bueno, ya lo mataremos. Tu serás el primero.

Mientras era conducido a hacia el calabozo mayor (una característica curiosa del lugar es que el calabozo mayor media lo mismo que una cancha de fútbol pero el patio de recreo era mas chico que el único baño de la fortaleza), Scatha se dio cuenta que su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos y concluyo que su vida apesto, de hecho luego concluyo que el proceso de que la vida pasaba frente a la vista de uno antes de su muerte se llama precisamente vida. Luego concluyo que al parecer su cerebro trataba de funcionar lo más rápido posible para poder decir que fue usado antes de que lo desenchufasen.

El suelo del calabozo mayor era bastante pegajoso, cosa que considero lógica por la cantidad de sangre que se derramaba todos los días. En el había al menos veinte tipos muy bien armados y su mal amigo sin brazos. Todos al parecer tenían pensado disfrutar cada segundo de lo que estaban por hacer.

- La cosa es sencilla Scatha. Primero te sumergiremos en aceite hirviendo por una o dos horas. En cuanto salgas te haremos cortadas y las cubriremos con sal, luego las coceremos, las volveremos a abrir y de nuevo tendrán sal, romperemos tus huesos uno por uno, luego te sacaremos un ojo, te romperemos la nariz – la mayor parte de la nariz es un cartílago y no un hueso – te sacaremos todos los dientes, luego te cortaremos todo el pelo, te quitaremos el único ojo, te arrancaremos la cabeza de cuajo y luego haremos cenizas lo que quedo de tu cuerpo.

- No creen que es demasiado, aunque admito que me alegra saber que no me ahorcaran.

- Es la tortura recomendada, de hecho tu primo también quería que te devoraran unos Wargos.

- Ah ese bromista de mi primo, nunca perdono que contratase alguien para que robara su novia y luego incendiase su casa.

- Bueno, mejor empecemos.

- ¿No tengo derecho a una ultima cena?

- No, solo a una ultima voluntad o unas últimas palabras.

- Quiero conocer a mis tataranietos.

- Que sea unas últimas palabras. Si quieres puedes decir algo que te reivindique.

- ¿Que tal Váyanse al carajo?

- Mejor empecemos tu ejecución de una vez. Quisiera decir que no me alegra pero la verdad te quiero bien muerto.

En ese momento ocurrió. En un agujero en el techo una pequeña figura apareció diciendo mil palabrotas y se colgó de una cadena que estaba colgando. La figura se abalanzo como lo haría un buen Tarzan y agarro de los pelos a Scatha – Cosa que a el no le gusto – y lo llevo al otro extremo del techo, donde había un segundo agujero…lastima que Scatha se golpeo antes de entrar. En realidad, en medio de fuertes gritos desesperado de que no escapasen, no podía creer lo que veía.

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo entre lagrimas – has venido a rescatarme.

- Bueno, decidí que tenia que hacer algo bueno una vez al año y este es el día.

Espero que sea obvio que se trata de una vil mentira, ya que el Mini-Nazgul no haría nada bueno si no tiene un cuchillo en el cuello. La realidad consiste en que el Mini-Nazgul no pudo evitar seguir robando de lo lindo y vaya que disfruto la semana de cosas gratis, hasta que descubrió que casi no tenían nada de valor y que el dinero que tenia era demasiado poco considerando el que ellos tenían oculto. Furioso concluyo la peor forma de traerles desgracias a todos y el nombre de Scatha apareció casi automáticamente.

- Tenemos que huir de aquí... ¿Sabes como verdad?

- Ahora que lo pienso…no.

- Porque no me sorprende. Bueno vayamos en círculos y veamos que sale.

- Bueno, pero por si las dudas traje armas.

- Dime que es uno de tus explosivos.

- No, toma tiempo preparar uno. Pero conseguí una piedra.

- Eso no es un arma.

- En momentos de peligro hasta un cinturón es un arma.

Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul se fueron internando en el fortaleza de los caza recompensas y se dieron cuenta que era incluso mas grande de lo que se veía, además de mal construida, sucia y fea; pero incluso cuando encontraron los cadáveres de tres intentotes de escapar, no se amedrentaron, de hecho aprovecharon para robarse sus botas y siguieron recorriendo el enorme y muy extraño camino. Luego de una hora encontraron el único baño de la fortaleza (muy tarde debo decirlo) y encontraron la entrada al patio trasero.

- Vamos Mini-Nazgul, estoy seguro que ahora estaremos a salvo o que me empiecen a llamar Cliff – Dijo Cliff mientras señalaba la puerta.

- Bueno, por lo menos estoy preparado.

- ¡Sabias que harías otra arma!

- Quisiera, de hecho solo mis rodillas y pies y soy mas rápido que tu.

- Deberías tener mas confianza.

Scatha abrió la puerta y todos y cada uno de los caza recompensas lo estaban esperando. Contra lo que se puede esperar, ellos son profesionales y saben que tienen que tapar todas las salidas y muy bien para evitar que se escapen los prisioneros.

- Sabes Cliff – Dijo el Mini-Nazgul – creo que debemos correr como podamos.

- Estaríamos mejor si tuvieras mejores armas.

Nuestras pesadillas para las aseguradoras comenzaron a correr como solo ellos pueden hacerlo, o sea gritando como niñas, y se estrellaron contra sus perseguidores de una forma que recuerda un juego conocido como "Bolos". El efecto fue secundario y tenían que escapar lo más rápido posible. En su desesperación encontraron una magnifica catapulta y el cerebro de Scatha comenzó a funcionar como solo este puede hacerlo.

- Sube

- ¿Dónde?

- A la catapulta.

- ¡Mis huevos! Me vas a terminar matando.

- No te lastimaras… ¡Y sube de una buena maldita vez!

Scatha golpeo al Mini-Nazgul y lo obligo a subir una catapulta. Como todo buen idiota, no tenia idea de que iba a pasar en cuanto accionase la catapulta pero como haciendo las cosas a lo tonto siempre funciona, este encontró la palanca. El Mini-Nazgul despertó a tiempo para lanzar una excelente maldición que no puedo reproducir y salir volando por los aires en un espectáculo que serie muy bueno si no fuera por que se dio directo contra un árbol. Por supuesto estaba afuera y voló mas de veinte metros, pero es un tipo de dolor que no se olvida.

- Uy – Dijo Scatha – creo que mejor debí usar la puerta. Bueno no importa no se enojara.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Scatha se dio cuenta que al menos diez arqueros le estaban apuntando con sus flechas y al frente de ellos estaba Brentahil. Estaba acorralado, no tenia forma de escapar y su arma estaba muy lejos e inconciente. Sabia que tenia que salvarse por su cuenta y entonces, lleno de miedo saco su piedra, siendo ahora la burla de todos.

- Ah, tienes una piedra – dijo Brentahil en tono burlón – veamos que puedes hacer con ella.

Scatha no dudo. Sabia que debía matar su amigo (que nunca lo fue) y no seria problemas si con eso seguía vivo. Tenso todos sus músculos, tomo toda la fuerza que pudo y lanzo la piedra, la cual choco contra el techo de la fortaleza. Todos se burlaron al principio (y con razón) pero de repente toda la estructura tembló. Cuando digo que el edificio tenia la estabilidad pegada con chicle lo decia en serio y una sola piedra fue suficiente para que se cayera completa.

El Mini-Nazgul despertó una hora después y para su sorpresa la fortaleza estaba destruida y sin rastro de enemigos, pero tampoco había rastro de Scatha.

- Pobre tonto – Dijo con una lagrima, fingida pero era lagrima – Lo voy a extrañar…bueno buscare el cadáver y veamos que se puede usar.

Entonces recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza. Al darse la vuelta y para su sorpresa, ahí se encontraba su compañero intacto, con cara de enojo y cargando un saco.

- ¡Estas vivo!

- ¡Claro que estoy vivo!

- ¿Y todos los cazadores?

- Los aplasto su fortaleza. No preguntes que paso que ni yo se. Solo se que tenemos comida y ropa nueva.

- No pensaba hacerlo, de hecho no me importa mientras no me ataquen.

- Asi me gusta. Ahora que tal si disfrutamos el lugar un par de semanas antes de seguir nuestro viaje.

- Muy bien pero tengo que hacer algo importante

-¿Saquear muertos?

- ¿Eso esta mal?

- No, en realidad ya me adelante.

Y fue así como los caza recompensas fueron asesinados de una forma realmente tonta y los enemigos de la paz siguieron haciendo sus desmanes de la forma mas infame al salvarse su pellejo, además que transformaron el lago como su hogar temporal. Como siempre, su estupidez causo que tuvieran que irse tarde o temprano y seguir contagiando su estupidez, pero eso es otra infamia que debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¿Qué crees PJ?

Peter Jackson¿Estoy libre?

No, de hecho extenderé tu sentencia, además ya hice que Ecko siguiera escribiendo. Solo fue necesario usar la jaula de los cocodrilos.

Peter Jackson: no se porque no me sorprende.

No te sientas mal. Para que estés feliz, haré que tu cuento sea ahora mas largo y sea un capitulo para ti solito.

Peter Jackson: Odio esos cuentos.

¿En serio? Creía que te gustaban. Bueno no importan, lo importante es que estarás aquí mucho tiempo mas.

Peter Jackson: Que bueno oír eso…¿Dónde deje el cuchillo?


	9. largo e infame intermedio

Niños, niñas y la rata que me esta observando. Ahora con ustedes lo que todos esperaban:

**Los Cuentos del tío PJ**

(Léase con la tonada de Barney)

"El tío PJ es un director

Que vivía en Nueva Zelanda

Y que cuando traga

Come más que toda irlanda.

El no comparte nada

Ni con grandes ni pequeños

Después de una juerga

casi nunca esta contento.

Pj nos enseña muchas trampas

Y mañas súper divertidas

Tanto la CIA como el FBI

Ya lo están buscando.

El te ayudara

Cuando lo necesitas

Y si aparece la policía

Correra más que un chita."

Me alegra verlos de nuevo mis pequeños y queridos amigos. Como saben, por razones que no entiendo y que son por pura crueldad, mi cuento se usara como una especie de intermedio de esta horrible historia, aunque yo creo que es porque tiene bloque de escritor (No es cierto) bueno tal vez no, pero odio esto con toda mi alma.

Como dicen, a mal paso darle prisa y presento ahora uno de los mas descabellados cuentos que he sido obligado a contar. Con ustedes, un nuevo cuento largo que estoy obligado a contar.

Walt Disney Pictures trato de boicotearme (y con razón):

**El Baboso durmiente. **

Hace mucho tiempo…Bueno, en realidad no fue hace tanto tiempo, de hecho no se porque debo decir que fue hace mucho tiempo, claro fue hace unos años, pero aun así no fue el tiempo suficiente para…Mejor continuemos. Hace casi mucho tiempo, en el reino en que se desarrolla esta historia, los reyes de este país fueron bendecidos con el nacimiento de un hermoso príncipe… Perdón cuento equivocado, en realidad los reyes quedaron bastante espantados con tan horrible príncipe que nació y que ya sabia decir "Chinga tu madre" al punto que tuvieron que usar al menos diez guardas para evitar que el rey se tirada por la ventana y que la reina tratara de demostrar que el niño era adoptado.

Luego de tres meses de litigios y de una pelea que fue inmortalizada en un par de películas que le propiciaron su primer oscar a Jim Carrey en el papel del bebe, decidieron que finalmente debían darse a la idea que era su hijo y decidieron bautizarlo Scatha el gusano, nombre que iba acorde con su apariencia y sus primeras palabras y como era su obligación decidieron hacer una fiesta en la que todo el reino y los reinos vecinos, además del innombrable, la batí familia y Wes craven estaban invitados, aunque claro al final esto resulto ser una excelente idea porque ahora podían amenazar a los reinos vecinos y sus súbditos que si no los obedecían entonces tendrían que vivir con Scatha.

En esa hermosa fiesta que contrastaba con las reacciones de pánico masivo que estaba provocando al mentarle la madre a todos los presentes, fue que el rey del país vecino y que hasta ahora era un gran aliado de nuestro desafortunado rey se llenara de ira ya que se supone que debía tener una hija para poder unirlo con su hijo y en lugar de eso tenia un varón que estaba diciendo groserías desde nacimientos. Claro, el conflicto se calmo cuando vio al bebe y comprendió que ya estaban muy castigados. Como sea, iba bastante bien excepto por una cosa que molestaba un poco al rey.

- ¡¿Dónde carajo se metieron esas putas hadas madrinas! La fiesta no puede acabar hasta que le den sus regalos a este gusano en pañales

- Chinga tu madre

- ¡Lo hace a propósito!

Lo que el amado rey de este país no sabia es que las hadas madrinas lograron lo que el no y al ver la primera foto de su ahijado simplemente se volaron los sesos con unas escopetas que tenían guardadas pero es algo que no merece ser contado (además ya se vendió esa historia para la nueva temporada de C.S.I) lo que significaba que tendría que continuar viendo al bebe feo y grosero hasta que le dieran sus regalos sus padrinos o madrinas.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo dejar que estos gorrones sigan bebiéndose mi vino fino y ensucien mi castillo que construí con la mano de obra esclava mas cara de la ciudad. ¿Qué hacemos corazón?

- Desnudémonos y nademos en la piscina

- ¿ya estas ebria verdad?

- Igual que cuando te di el si.

- Maravilloso mi amor pero necesitamos pensar como reemplazar a las jodidas hadas madrinas que a las cabronas se les ocurrió no venir – Explicación de sus ausencias mas arriba – y no pienso dejar que estos gorrones se la pasen divirtiendo a mis expensas.

Y como las coincidencias inexplicables y sin sentido de la lógica ocurren de una forma poco maravillosa y lamentable, en ese momento aparecieron tres pequeñitos pero no pequeñitos cualquiera, sino tres ladrones cabrones que estaban sin ninguna clase de vergüenza estaban asaltando a los invitados, golpeándolos en sus rodilla y robándose la comida que podían cargar, pero no fueron echados por que ellos parecían cargar una varita mágica cada uno.

- Ustedes, los que están pateándole en la entrepierna a Ashton Kutcher

- aaaa….yu….den…me

- Callate Kutcher que hablo con gente que si es importante

- ¿Habla de nosotros su majestad? – dijo uno de los enanos vestidos con una feisima capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, claro que como eran invisibles no tenían nada que ocultar y si de hecho anduvieran desnudos serian ladrones mas discretos pero no quiero meterme en pleitos con la censura.

- Si ustedes. ¿Por qué tienen tres varitas mágicas y porque me hablas al tú por tú si me están robando en medio de la fiesta de presentación de mi hijo

- Chinga tu madre

- ¡Cállate engendro!

- Vera majestad – Le dijo otro enano después de terminar de vaciar los bolsillos de Kutcher – nosotros somos los Mini-Nazguls, los ladrones del país, y cuando estábamos asaltando a uno pobre diablo nos dimos cuenta que tres hadas se volaron los sesos así que aprovechamos y nos llevamos sus cosas…Y no le tenemos respeto así que por eso asaltamos en su fiesta, le hablamos al Tú por Tú y nos orinamos en sus retratos

- Únanse al Club chicos

- ¡Cállate vieja! Y sus explicaciones me bastan y por eso ahora ustedes tres son los padrinos y usen la magia cínicamente robada para darles regalos a mi hijo.

- Chinga tu madre

- El bebe parlanchín tiene razón – Dijo el tercer Mini-Nazgul después de rapar a Kutcher de la cabeza - ¿Por qué tendríamos que ser padrinos de un bebe grosero?

- La pena por robar es de 20 años a cadena perpetua y pagar de por vida la bebida de mi mujer

- Ok , tu ganas…rey de pacotilla cuya esposa lo usa de florero

- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso en mi presencia!

- ¡Callate viejo!

-Si corazón

- No se porque habré dicho eso. Bueno conozcamos al niño y…¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡MATENLO! ¡MATENLO!

- Se acostumbraran pronto. Ahora denle sus regalos

- Muy bien. Ahora mi nombre es…

- Nos vale un comino tu nombre, solo los llamaremos Mini-Nazgul 1, 2 y 3

- Solo esperen mi tarjeta de navidad – Dicho esto hizo unos pases mágicos y sobre la cabeza del rey cayo un enorme libro de mas de tres mil paginas

- ¿Qué carajo es esto?

- Un diccionario. Haber si así aprende a decir otra cosa que no sea mentar la madre.

- Esta bien, el regalo uno fue un asco. Mini-Nazgul 2, ven y dale algo que valga la pena

El segundo Mini-Nazgul se acerco y observo al bebe por un par de minutos. Hizo un par de movimientos mágicos y sobre la cabeza del rey cayo un enorme librero. Treinta minutos después (hubieran sido quince si no fuera porque su mujer le pego con una botella de Ron) se despertó y se dio cuenta que dentro del enorme librero de media tonelada se encontraba un papelito.

- ¡¿Y ahora que es esto!

- Es un cupón para que dentro de unos años se haga una cirugía plástica y haber si así se le quita un poco lo feo.

- Quien lo diría, dos regalos y los dos son un asco. El tercer Mini-Nazgul deber ser el vencido.

El tercer Mini-Nazgul se acerco y antes de que pudiese regalarle una espada filosa con incrustaciones de rubíes (Adivinen donde iba a caer) un fuerte ventarrón causo que todas las velas se apagasen. Poco después la enorme puerta se abrió de golpe y en ella se mostró una horrible figura (incluso aun mas que Scatha aunque no lo crean), con una horrible cara de caballo con exceso de maquillaje y cabello pintado, usando joyas de más de dos mil dólares y vistiendo un traje Armani debajo de su abrigo de visón nuevo y sus zapatillas con incrustaciones de diamantes. En sus manos cargaba una especie de enano-marioneta con cara de tonto y un enorme bigote, una calva que se estaba formando en su cabeza al igual que su joroba y unas botas vaqueras. La presencia de tan horribles figuras solo presagiaba cosas horribles.

- Oh no, esto es lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Vino la representación de la ignorancia y los vicios en persona.

- ¿Paris Hilton vino de nuevo?

- No mensa, la otra maldita. La gran dictadora y su esposo marioneta, la horrenda bruja hechicera que todos maldicen a sus espaldas y su marido que apenas y la gente nota que esta… la bruja Martita Fox y su esposo babotas.

- Oigan, estoy en frente de ustedes bola de estúpidos. ¿Verdad que son estúpidos chentito mi amor?

- Si mi amorcito, como tu digas mi amorcito, tienes toda la razón mi cielo.

- Wow , que mandilón.

- Mira quien habla

-Cállate Mini-Nazgul 2 y tu mi amor no bebas mas.

- ¡No me ignoren! – En la voz de la bruja Martita se podía notar una furia que sus exceso de maquillaje hacia que no se notara en su rostro - ¿Cómo se atreven a no invitarme a mi, la hermosa Martita? ¿Verdad que soy hermosa mi amor?

- Si mi coranzocito.

- No te invitamos porque nos caes mal bruja.

- Con que si ¿eh? Ahora verán – y saco de sus ropas una varita magica que había sacado cuando convenció a su marido de la importancia de hacer que ella se transformara en una bruja poderosa – Ahora maldeciré a este niño con hacer que su rostro se vuelva espantoso de por…no tiene sentido…Entonces que su vocabulario sea el de un marinero ebrio…

- ¿No lo has escuchado hablar?

- silencio metiches… Ya se, cuando cumpla 16 años…

- ¿Por qué 16?

- No interrumpas, el día cumpla 16 años…

- ¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo?

- Cállense de una vez, como decía, el día que cumpla 16 años una aguja para inyectar la antitetánica tocara su mano y al instante morirá

- Nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido.

- Es una maldición, idiotas y puedo hacerlo gracias a mi varita mágica y el supuesto poder que supuestamente debería tener mi esposo. Gracias a ambos pude estar en la edición de Julio de Playboy

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar recordar el enorme pandemonium que esto ocasiono, con miles de muertos y heridos, la histeria colectiva, la quema de revistas en lugares públicos, los suicidios masivos, las guerras y la cruel destrucción de la mansión Playboy que esto ocasiono.

- Ahora si me disculpan, yo y mi corazón de melón debemos irnos para que el me haga de pedicure. ¿Verdad que te gusta hacerme masaje en los juanetes mi amor?

- Claro mi amor, lo que tu digas mi amor, siempre tienes la razón lindura.

Y con una risa macabra que en realidad era el resultado de un error del cirujano, ambos se fueron del castillo y subieron a su nueva limusina Roll-Royce con chapado de oro y partes enteras de Plata y Martita subió con elegancia, no sin antes meter a su esposo en el maletero. Mientras se alejaban, todos se quedaron con cara de idiota después de lo que paso.

- Pinche bruja – Dijo de repente el rey – acaba de maldecir a mi hijo…bueno yo lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo quedarme sin heredero. No creo vivir mucho con el veneno que mi esposa me da y que cree que no he notado y no puedo dejar que ella gobierne.

- ¿Por qué no bruto?

- Porque me vendiste por un dólar y al reino lo remataste por un trago

- Buen punto

- Debemos solucionar esto al instante. Mini-Nazgul 3, deja de golpear con ese palo a Mark Hamill y elimina la maldición.

-Ya esta bueno pues, solo déjame ver si al darle en la cabeza esta se abre.

Entonces el tercer Mini-Nazgul se puso en frente del niño y trato de ahorcarlo porque le mentó la madre, el se dispuso a realizar sus pases mágicos y después de patear en la rodilla a Sean Pean (Nadie sabe todavía porque) y mandarle besitos a una chica llamada Naru, el hizo su contra hechizo.

- Cuando el pendejo se lastime con la aguja anti-tetanica no morirá sino que caerá en un profundo sueño del que solo podrá salir cuando una chica guapa le de un beso.

- ¡Pendejo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer ese contra hechizo con lo feo y grosero que ya es?

- Creo que no pensé bien lo que hacia.

- Bien, bien, debo tranquilizarme. Ahora, lo primero que haré será destruir todas las vacunas anti-tetanicas y luego ordenare que el bebe viva con los Mini-Nazguls

- ¡¿Qué! Primero pídanos permiso

- ¡Si! además no entiendo porque destruir todas las vacunas anti-tetanicas si la pendejada ocurrira en 16 años

- Porque quiero. Ahora, si dejan que este bebe grosero…

- Chinga tu madre

- ¡Cállate! ¡Siempre me lo dirige a mi, porque siempre me la mienta a mi y no a mi esposa!… como decía, si cuidan a este grosero por 16 años, de obsequio les daremos el puesto de ser los consejeros del rey y su influencia será casi absoluta.

- ¡Genial! Por fin podremos declararle la guerra a Canadá

- ¿Por qué una guerra contra Canadá?

- Lógico, siendo el país tan grande no sabemos lo que realmente ocultan…además no cae mal.

- Creo que esta es la peor cosa que he hecho en toda mi vida, luego de pedirte matrimonio.

Las quejas del rey hubieran seguido pero su esposa lo golpeo de buena gana con una botella y lo dejo inconsciente. Entonces la reina (a la que todos querían por cierto) ordeno seguir con la fiesta y dejar todo en le cuenta individual del rey, cosa que aprovecharon los Mini-Nazguls porque también se llevaron la ropa del rey, sus sabanas, su colección de revistas MAD, su traje de Superman y la foto prohibida de Marilyn Monroe (les dejo en su imaginación porque) y el resto de los invitados aprovecharon para dibujarle cosas en la cara.

Fue antes de que despertaran que los Mini-Nazguls se llevaron el bebe y consiguieron la mayor cantidad de vacunas anti-tetanicas para venderlas en el mercado negro de las medicinas pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia así que no relatare acerca del desastre de salud provocado por las infecciones masivas de Tétanos, ni el intento de revolución por la misma escasez de medicinas anti-tetanicas ni la nueva histeria masiva por la nueva edición de Playboy de Noviembre donde ahora posaba Martita con Barbara Bush.

Lo importante aquí, es que paso el tiempo y Scatha fue creciendo con los tres ladrones y el resultado no pudo ser peor. Los tres ladrones enanos decidieron que no podían mantener a ese desgraciado de a gratis y le enseñaron el oficio para que fuera por lo menos útil para la causa. A la edad de diez años ya no solo era un inútil que decía groserías incluso dormido, ahora era un inútil que no servia absolutamente para nada, porque ya había arruinado diez intentos de robo de las maneras mas absurdas. Por fortuna, era tan feo que en cuanto llegaba la policía, esta salía huyendo suplicando por ayuda por su fealdad. A los onces se le hizo una cirugía completa y lograron hacerlo un dos por ciento menos feo que ya era una enorme ganancia (ya no tenia tres pezones) y ya era capaz de tener una conversación con alguien sin decir "Chinga tu madre". Como era un perfecto inútil lo educaron para lo mejor que un futuro rey sádico podía aspirar: sirviente, cosa que tampoco hacia bien y lo tuvieron que aceptar cuando quemo la tercera casa.

Has pasado 15 años, siete meses y un día desde que la bruja Martita había hecho la maldición. En el campo unos animalitos estaban alegremente paseando por el bosque, con el conejito besando a la conejita, los pájaros cantando, el sol brillando, un ciervo corriendo orgulloso…y luego una bomba exploto.

Cerca de ahí, un malandrín estaba aburrido y se dedicaba a lanzar cartuchos de dinamita por donde se pudiese. Era feo, pero no tanto como en su infancia, y tenia un vocabulario amplio que por desgracia un 80 no podía decir sin ser censurado. Como es obvio se trata de Scatha y si no lo sabias entonces deja de saltarte el cuento.

Como iba diciendo, Scatha estaba muy aburrido y se dedicaba a lanzar dinamita a diestra y siniestra matando lo que encontrase más por gusto que por otra cosa, ya que Scatha era un sádico de primera resultado de la crianza de tres Mini-Nazguls. Fue entonces que a lo lejos pudo ver una caravana real e hizo lo más lógico: aventar otro cartucho.

Mientras tanto los Mini-Nazguls que ya hasta habían agarrado la costumbre de decirse "1", "2" y "3", estaban haciendo lo mejor que sabían hacer y era contar los minutos para que ellos tuvieran poder. Fue entonces que entro Scatha emocionado lo que significaba que otra vez había que aguantarlo.

- No adivinaran lo que acabo de hacer

- Otra vez extinguiste una especie

- ¿Nunca me van a perdonar lo del Dodo?

- No

- Pues no me importa. Resulta que vi pasar una caravana real y en ella se encontraba el príncipe Potter, el futuro rey del reino vecino.

- ¿Y eso que? – le dijo "2"

- Pues le avente un cartucho de dinamita por supuesto.

- Genial, ahí se va al diablo una alianza de doscientos años.

- Les digo esto por una razón. Por fin he descubierto mi vocación. Como ladrón no era bueno (Ya explique porque), como falsificador tampoco eran demasiado exactas (sus billetes verdes eran morados), y ni quiero recordar lo que paso cuando quise ser campeón de lucha libre (yo tampoco) pero ahora se para lo que soy bueno.

- ¿Destruir alianzas entre países?

- No, seré asesino a sueldo.

- Pero tienes pésima puntería, te apuesto que tuviste que lanzar diez cartuchos para darle al príncipe.

- Un defecto menor que se corrige con un poco de práctica

- y una reencarnación.

- Saben hermanos, es hora que le digamos la verdad y haber si nos sacamos de esta pendejada lo mas pronto posible.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Scatha, tu no eres realmente un aprendiz de ladrón. Si lo fueras ya te habríamos echado. En realidad eres hijo del rey de este reino y vives aquí por una maldición y pronto deberás ocupar tu lugar.

- Lo se

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo sabía, ustedes no saben guardar secretos.

- ¿Y porque carajo dices que quieres ser asesino a sueldo?

- Un segundo trabajo nunca cae mal.

Cambiemos de escena de esta pendejada para ir a otra pendejada. En un castillo gigante en forma de pino, vivía la todopoderosa bruja Martita con su esposo de adorno. En los últimos años había estado de mal humor porque sus ediciones de Playboy no se vendían bien y se desquitaba arruinando la vida de los demás. Un dio se acordó de la maldición de Scatha y ordeno a su segundo payaso, Santurrón Creel, que buscase al bebe y se fijase que la maldición se cumpliese.

- Muy bien Santurrón – dijo Martita – ¿encontraste a Scatha?

- lo lamentamos señora pero no hemos visto a ningún bebe que diga pendejo en todo el país.

- Eres un imbecil santurrón. En primera ya tiene mas de quince, en segunda decía chinga tu madre y no pendejo y tres no es en mi país que debes buscar. ¿Verdad cuentito que el santurrón es un pendejo?

- lo que tu digas mi amorcito.

- Ah perdón – dijo con tono de idiota el Santurron – ya lo busco de nuevo.

- Olvidalo, yo me encargare ¿verdad que yo me encargare cuentito?

- Claro mi amor

- ¿Y que hago entonces?

- cava un hoyo.

Regresemos con el grosero por naturaleza y los ejemplos de la maldad, que por fin estaban regresando al castillo. No narrare cosas que no interesan como la batalla a muerte contra los demonios de siete cabezas, el intento de sacrificar a Scatha y de cómo este hizo que un ejercito entero se quitase las orejas. El chiste es que finalmente estaba llegando a su verdadero hogar.

- Que castillo tan feo.

- no lo dudes, hasta a nosotros nos da pesadillas pero algún día vivirás aquí y nosotros también.

- ¿Y si lo derribo y construyo otro?

- Como quieras, solo no olvides que tenemos un trato con tu padre…y si haces trampa te haremos explotar

Hubiera seguido la hermosa conversación (si claro) pero en ese momento una persona estaba esperándolos. Se trataba de una mujer de muy buen aspecto para tener un 40 de alcohol en las venas y el cargan un barril de cerveza no ocultaba su identidad. Se trataba de la reina y quería recibir a su hijo. Ahora, debo decir que la reina visitaba a los ladrones cada fin de semana y se robaba los ceniceros, pero eso no impide una escena emotiva en mi historia.

- ¿Scatha? – dijo la madre de forma dulce

- ¿Mamá? – pregunto Scatha que aunque sabia que era su madre le siguió el juego - ¿Eres tu?

Y en una escena de cámara lenta digna de una telenovela o en una película para estar con la novia, ambos corrieron para encontrarse el uno al otro. En sus ojos salían lagrimas y sus brazos estaban preparados para dar el abrazo del siglo, y justamente cuando estaban a menos de un metro de la escena mas emotiva del años, la Reina, sin ninguna razón (por lo menos no explicable en un contexto lógico) saco una botella de su manga y la estrello con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro de Scatha. Cuando finalmente despertó diciendo algunas de las palabras que fueron prohibidas por el honorable consejo de la lengua Marina, se dio cuenta que su madre ya no estaba y que se encontraba en una alcoba con una nota:

_No te metas en estupideces. Descansa hasta que sea la hora de la coronación. NO te acerques a las vacunas y tampoco te acerques a cualquier bruja que te trate de dar algo. Tampoco prepares trampas, arrojes explosivos, vendas explosivos, no mates a nadie, no intentes comprar por Internet y trates de escribir la segunda parte de Titanic de nuevo…mejor tirate a la cama y no salgas hasta que te hablemos_

_Mini-Nazgul 1 _

_Pds: no te tomes mi refresco _

- No entiendo porque desconfía tanto de mi – dijo mientras tomaba su ultimo sorbo del refresco- yo se protegerme por mi cuenta.

En ese entonces la habitación fue cubierta por una aura maligna, parecida a los conciertos de las telenovelas infantiles. Ante el se apareció la criatura mas horrible de la historia, vistiendo un traje de enfermera y cargando un muñeco vestido de medico.

- Hola Martita – dijo Scatha

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – Dijo esta sorprendida

- Bueno, cargas un muñeco con cara de idiota, eres fea, tienes zapatos con diamantes, tienes una vacuna antitetanica y tu gorro tiene escrito Martita.

- Al diablo con las sutilezas – exclamo esta – inyéctate por tu voluntad

- No soy un idiota

- Si no lo haces te muestro mi foto de la edición de otoño de Penthouse

- Adios

Y de esta manera tan fue como el imbécil se inyecto por su cuenta y cayo en un profundo sueño. Cuando los tres supuestos tutores encontraron a Scatha roncando como solo el puede, pues la reacción fue de calma por dos segundos, luego vino la histeria.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - pregunto "2" – con este cabrón dormido perdemos el reino y nuestra oportunidad de conquistar Canadá.

- Calma que solamente debemos hacer que lo besen y se acabo el cuento

- ¿ Y que hacemos con los invitados y los reyes?

- ah…cierto…Unamos nuestras varitas y veamos que pasa

Los tres ladrones, sin tener idea de que iba a pasar, unieron sus varitas y un fuerte resplandor verde esmeralda cubrió todo el castillo en dos segundos. Fue en el segundo tercero que todos los ocupantes del castillo cayeron dormidos a causa de este hechizo. Los Mini-Nazguls ya se habían dado por servidos pero un horrible ruido les llamo la atención y no eran los ronquidos de Scatha sino los gritos de un hombre furioso que reconocieron como el rey.

- ¿QUE CARAJO HICIERON?

- Bueno, Scatha se apendejo y para que nadie lo notara y hasta que lo besen, todos dormirán.

- ¿Y NO ME DIGAS QUE TENDRAN QUE SER BESADOS TODOS ELLOS TAMBIEN?

- Sabe…No pensamos en eso.

- SON UNOS…

- Cálmese su majestad, solo tenemos que despertar a Scatha y considerando que es el heredero de un reino completo quien lo va a rechazar

Dos semanas después

- Es oficial, todas las mujeres del reino, del reino vecino, de florida y hasta las ciegas lo han rechazado.

- ¿Están seguros enanos?

- Recibimos negativas de mujeres que ni siquiera les habíamos preguntado.

- Genial, ahora que hacemos

- Yo se la solución

- Mira "1", ya te dije que no peleare contra Canadá.

- No, solo debemos ir a un lugar donde fuercen a sus súbditos a cosas que no quieren, un lugar donde el rey sea un tirano, un lugar donde las cosas se hagan a la fuerza y no exista el control, un lugar donde todo se rija por el poder y el dinero.

- No me digas que propones que…

- Si vayamos a…Disneylandia.

A nuestros protagonistas de mala muerte les sacudió los nervios y tenían razones para hacerlo por la reputación de tirano del rey Mickey Mouse. Pero cuando llegaron a sus estancias, después de un viaje plagado de peligros, monstruos y turistas, descubrieron que no era un tirano, simplemente un perfecto sádico desgraciado que disfrutaba el dinero y hacer que todos sufrieran. Vestía sus ropas habituales, una corona de hierro, una capa de oro y una espada de platino, tenia esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, que era ninguna, y esa noche estaba de buenas porque había ganado 100 millones de dólares por su adaptación de los tres mosqueteros con el de protagonista y en donde el se volvía el rey de Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué quieren en mis dominios? – dijo el ratón con voz chillona. El Mini-Nazgul "3" fue quien se atrevió a responderle.

- Solo deseamos que permita que una de las protagonistas de sus series bese a Scatha

- mmmm… ¿Cuanto recibiré?

- 40 millones – Obviamente el rey no estaba de acuerdo pero no pudo decir mucho por el puntapié en la rodilla

- Acepto, pero solo puede ser una y con su voluntad

- ¿y su reputación de tirano?

- Es que últimamente han amenazado con hacer revoluciones y todas esas babosadas. Muy bien, sigan al señor Bigotes el les llevara hasta donde se encuentras todas las mujeres.

- ¿No es el señor Bigotes un imbecil de fama mundial?

- No de hecho es el intelectual del pueblo y mi consejero, mientras que Brandy…

- Es una imbecil de seguro…- Alcanzo a decir el rey antes que un puñetazo le dejase inconciente. Cuando despertó escucho la respuesta completa del rey.

- No, es mas mandona y malvada. De hecho es la verdugo del pueblo pero ya dense prisa que mi desfile es en media hora.

Rápidamente, los cuatro tarados se pusieron a trabaja pero descubrieron un error fatal en su plan: No existía nadie dispuesto a besar a Scatha. Desesperados, recurrieron al plan B: Mataron al Señor Bigotes (nadas mas porque si), y secuestraron a la primera chava que vieron. La cosa no fue fácil y es que el secuestro en Disneylandia es algo delicado, sobre todo si la victima da patadas voladoras y noquea a sus atacantes tres veces consecutivas. Pero cuando lograron salir, descubrieron que secuestraron a Kim Possible, una de las nuevas estrellas (que es lo mismo que generadora de lana ) de Disneylandia, lo que significaba una cosa: puras pendejadas.

- SUELTENME IDIOTAS MALPARIDOS

-Te necesitamos

- NO TENIAN QUE SECUESTRARME

- Por favor – dijo en tono suplicante el rey – si besas a mi hijo te haré reina y serás muy rica.

- Por ahí hubieras empezado, ¿que mas dan?

El rey suspiro y los Mini-Nazgul…bueno, solo hicieron nuevas cuentas de sus negocios.

- Junto con mi reino, te serás acreedora de una colección de dos mil vestidos, tres mil pares de zapatos, 20 millones de dólares, boletos para conciertos gratuitos de por vida y una moneda de oro.

- Hecho, ¿Quién es el afortunado del beso?

- bueno…este…jejejejej….Scatha

- ¡¿QUE! – Kim debío conocer muy bien la reputación de feo de Scatha porque en cuanto escucho su nombre, corrió un kilómetro antes que la alcanzaran y peleo con furia

- NO TE ECHES PARA ATRÁS MALDICION – dijo el enano "2" – SI NO LO BESAS NO SEREMOS RENCOMPENSADOS POR VIVIR CON EL 16 AÑOS…16 AÑOS MALDICION

- PERO NO LE BESARON MALDICIÓN

- LO HARAS Y PUNTO

Ambas perspectivas tenían buenos puntos de vista. Por un lado, unos querían poder y por el otro no querían besar a Scatha y punto. El debate fue intenso, con respuestas maravillosas y llenas de planteamientos filosóficos hermosos que valdría la pena discutir pero esta es mi historia y no lo haré. Simplemente diré que convencieron a Kim casi a punta de pistola y que se dirigieron al reino después de burlarse de la guardia del Mickey el Tirano (no creerán que se podrían llevar una de sus fuentes de ingreso sin que pasara nada). Corrieron dos semanas, a veces en círculos, a veces en líneas rectas y una que otra vez en zig-zag, pero finalmente llegaron.

Y ahí se encontraban los tres ladrones enanos, el rey inútil y la doncella guerrera y salvadora a la fuerza (Gran equipo ¿no creen?) observando lo que antes era un horrendo castillo de mal gusto decorativo y arquitectónico y ahora era un aun mas horrible castillo de mal gusto decorativo y arquitectónico. A pesar de encontrarse a un kilómetro de el, era posible ver con horrible claridad el enorme foso lleno de lava que lo rodeaba, seguida por el aun mas peligroso campo minado, un hermoso jardín lleno de enormes enredaderas con aun mas enormes espinas y lo que era aun peor era que en el fondo se oían las voces de los descalificados de American Idol1 cantando el nuevo disco de Britney Spears2. Sin embargo y a pesar de tan horrible escenario, no fue afectada la decidida valentía de nuestros dudosamente amados protagonistas y las palabras firmes del rey lo demostraron.

- Bueno, ya vine, ya vi y ya me voy de aquí.

- ¿A donde crees que vas baboso? – dijo el Mini-Nazgul 2

- ¿Si el se va yo también me puedo ir? – Pregunto Kim Possible.

-¡NO! – dijo Mini-Nazgul 1 – Nadie se va ha echar para atrás, además queremos ser reyes y ustedes no lo echaran a perder

-Solo les prometí ser consejeros

- Es lo mismo

- Pero solo soy un inútil – confeso el rey aunque ya era obvio – no tiene sentido que este aquí.

- Claro que si, después de todo nunca sobra un escudo.

- Oye hermano…

- Ahora vayamos con cuidado…

- …Hermano…

- …Para no llamar la atención…

- …Hermano…

- ¡¿Qué quieres cabron?

El Mini-Nazgul 3 le señalo una piedra que se movía a su hermano y al resto equipo de lo que en realidad me cuesta mucho trabajo llamar héroes. Estos comenzaron a golpear (con mucho estilo debo admitirlo) a esta roca que se movía hasta que salio de esta un hombrecito reconocible como el buen Santurrón Creel.

- ¿Cómo es que pudieron golpearme? ¿No ven que soy el gran Santurron Creel?

- Es obvio, por eso te golpeamos de lo lindo.

- Mi venganza será grande – Dijo el Santurrón mientras les mostraba una computadora portátil de aparente marca patito – ya les he rebelado a todo el mundo que ustedes están aquí y mi computadora tiene Internet satelital, por lo que mi mensaje ya ha de haber llegado y un ejercito de 10 mil soldados defenderán el castillo.

- Pero es mi castillo

- Ya no, ahora es de la guapa Martita y defenderemos nuestro nuevo territorio.

- ¿Me voy unos días mientras todos mis súbditos duermen y ya no es mi castillo?

- Reglas de la vida, o te chingas o te jodes.

- Nunca oí de esa regla

- Tu nunca sabes nadas.

- No quiero interrumpir – Dijo Kim, pero era obvio que quería interrumpir – bueno, en realidad si quiero – se los dije - ¿Que vamos hacer con el Santurrón?

- Mmmmm…No tengo idea – dijo el Mini-Nazgul 1 mientras se rascaba su invisible cabeza – en realidad no espera encontrar al santurrón. ¿Qué opinas 2?

- Bueno, podríamos dejarlo ir pero seriamos unos idiotas. ¿Debe haber algo que podamos usar para deshacernos de este tipo?

- ¡Lo tengo! – Dijo emocionado Mini-Nazgul 3 y se fue corriendo para aparecer diez minutos después jalando una enorme caja cubierta por una sabana.

- Pensaba usarlo en caso de emergencia pero servirá para ver si sus capacidades asesinas están intactas.

- ¿Es un monstruo? – pregunto un Mini-Nazgul cuyo numero ya me olvide.

- ¿Es una bomba? – pregunto Possible

- ¿Es otra foto desnuda de Martita? – Pregunto aterrado el Santurrón.

- Peor – dijo con tono dramático – Ante ustedes el ser más peligroso del mundo: con ustedes, Equipaje.

Después de tanto dramatismo barato, el numero tres quito la sabana y ante ellos estaba…bueno un baúl. De hecho se veía como un baúl común y corriente solo que tenia unas pequeñas patitas pero fuera de eso, era un baúl.

- ¿Esa es la criatura mas peligrosa del mundo? – pregunto el Rey con escepticismo.

- ¿Seguro que no fumaste algo extraño? – pregunto uno de sus hermanos.

- ¿No estará dentro del baúl? – dijo Kim mirando el baúl

- Oigan no lo molesten, que Equipaje ha estado de mal humor. Si lo enojamos mas mostrara su furia asesina.

- Pero es un maldito baúl ¿No lo ves? – Dijo el rey pateándolo – Un baúl, un estúpido baúl inservible, un…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el baúl se abrió mostrando sus gigantescos colmillos y de un solo bocado se trago al rey completo antes de que lo siguiera insultando. Devorado el rey, Equipaje usos sus pequeñas patas y persiguió a un muy aterrorizado Santurrón antes de comérselo también. Apenas hubo terminado, Equipaje camino lentamente hasta el Mini-Nazgul 3 y ante las miradas estupefactas de todos, escupió una tibia que tenia atorada entre los dientes.

- Se los comió – fue lo único que dijo Kim

- ¡¿Dónde sacaste esa cosa! – le gritaron sus hermanos al unísono.

- Oigan, no sean tan malo con Equipaje, después de todo solo se defendía. Solo se lo pedí prestado a un bueno para nada que vive mas o menos lejos…

- ¿Y como volviste tan rápido?

- Se los comió…

- No interrumpan. Le dije la situación y en cuanto supo que luchábamos contra la bruja que arruino Playboy me ofreció por un tiempo a Equipaje. No nos llevamos bien, pero después de un mes acepto ayudarnos.

- Pero volviste en menos de quince minutos, es imposible que pasaras un mes con el

- Se los comió…

- Yo solo cuento la verdad.

- Se los comió…

- Equipaje dale un susto y haber si se le quita lo traumada.

Efectivamente, solo basto que Equipaje abriera la boca para que Kim tuviera un susto tan grande que el anterior susto desapareciera de su sistema. Medio recuperada, por alguna razón que probablemente tenga que ver con el sustito, la valentía regreso a ella y se decidió que si iba a estar en medio de esta babosada y que debía besar a un baboso que dice groserías mientras duerme para evitar que un baúl con dientes la devore, entonces que sea lo mas pronto posible y haber si así la dejan en paz.

- Muy bien – Dijo decidida para sorpresa de los Mini-Nazguls quienes vieron las ventajas de espantar a la gente con baúles con dientes – si vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a miles de soldados entonces tendremos que hacer una estrategia, de preferencia que tenga a Equipaje comiendo en el frente

- No vamos a pelear contra soldados – le dijo tranquilamente uno de los Mini-Nazguls – de seguro solo tendremos una pequeña resistencia.

- ¿Y lo que dijo el Santurrón?

- Lo dijo por pendejo, es obvio que se olvido del día que es hoy.

- ¿Y que día es hoy?

- Pues el día del trabajo mensa.

Kim se sintió por un momento estúpida y vaya que tenia motivos. Desde el principio de la humanidad, una de las verdades absolutas que todos respetaban y que jamás nadie se atrevía a contradecir, ni siquiera el mas perverso de los reyes, era que nadie trabajaba de buena gana el día del trabajo sin una excelente compensación monetaria. Como es obvio que la Martita Fox y su esposo Marioneta eran de los que gastaban su dinero en cosas constructivas como una bahía privada, entonces no le iba alcanzar para que miles de soldados defendieran el castillo donde el tarado dormía. Aunque eso si, tal vez si encontrarían resistencia de un par de tipos que no tienen nada de vida.

- Bueno, entonces vayamos contra esa bruja

- ¿Y quien te declaro líder?

- Solo acabemos con esto.

Y de esa manera los tres ladrones que querían arruinar al mundo, la chica que iban hacer que besara al tarado mas inútil del mundo y la maquina asesina mas peligrosa jamás creada, se fueron acercando con valentía y decisión para enfrentarse contra su destino…perdón, me equivoque de cuento de nuevo, en realidad hubo un par de desacuerdos, ya que Kim se arrepintió de ultimo minuto al recordar que era Scatha al que besaría y corrió a un pueblo cercano donde trato de esconderse pero fue atrapada por los Mini-Nazguls que aprovecharon para robar lo que encontraron y alimentar a Equipaje. Luego de eso, ahora si se dirigieron al castillo para enfrentar su destino…en serio, esta vez si lo hicieron, no me equivoque de cuento esta vez.

Luego de caminar por mas de una hora (un kilómetro puede ser mucho si andan tres enanos, una chica que no quiere besar a un imbécil y un baúl con patitas) se encontraron aproximadamente a una cuadra del castillo. No tenían miedo, de hecho todos estaban aterrados, pero tenían a Equipaje con ellos. Fue entonces que escucharon una voz irritante y sumamente molesta y una vocecilla casi sin importancia como eco.

- ¿Con que se atrevieron a venir a desafiarme pedazos de imbeciles? – dijo la bruja Martita – ¿Verdad que son imbéciles mi chentito?

- Lo que tú digas mi amor.

- Hemos venido a despertar al imbécil – Dijo el Mini-Nazgul 2 decidido

- ¿Y como lo harán puedo preguntarlo?

- Bueno, aquí tenemos una chica que le dará un beso y se supone que solo se necesita eso.

- ¡¿Qué! ¿y lo de la ceremonia de sangre y la lluvia de estrellas?

- Eso te lo acabas de inventar.

- Ya veo, ya se me hacia extraño que lo hicieran tan difícil. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Soy Kim Possible y solo hago esto porque me obligan

- Me lo imaginaba. Únete a mí y te daré poder.

- Eres tonta si crees que ella nos traicionara

- ¿De que tanto poder hablamos?

- ¡Oye! – le reclamaron los tres ladrones al mismo tiempo.

- Sorry, momento de debilidad.

- Si no te unes a mi, entonces morirás.

Y entonces Martita sonó un silbato y de la nada aparecieron cinco guardaespaldas con muy mala cara, todos dispuestos a destripar a unas cuantas personas sin ninguna clase de pena. Hasta Kim se asusto al ver a unos tipos tan feos y fuertemente armados, pero se dispuso a pelear hasta que una mano muy pequeña la detuvo. Frente a ella se adelanto Equipaje, quien tenía un mal genio mayor de lo normal. En menos de un minuto, Equipaje no solo se comió a todos los guardaespaldas sino que además se comió a tres baúles más pequeños que por una razón sin sentido se encontraban cerca. Martita se puso furiosa, tanto que ahora ni el maquillaje podía ocultarlo.

- ¿Creen que por tener a ese asesino psicópata de su parte me ganaran? Entonces me verán usando me mas grande poder

- Como siempre eres la más fregona mi amor.

Fue entonces que Martita dio un paso al frente. Luego de tronarse los dedos, se quito su traje de visón para mostrar que solo tenía puesto un bikini muy diminuto. Obviamente la respuesta de todos nuestros supuestos héroes fue la normal en cualquier situación y gritaron llenos de pánico, suplicaron porque se quedasen ciegos y se golpearon la cabeza mutuamente, excepto claro Kim que solo vomito.

- Oigan idiotas, solo me estoy preparando para mi ataque

- Pues si no te has dado cuenta eso es mas horrible que cualquier ataque suyo – dijo un Mini-Nazgul

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a poner en duda mi belleza! – dijo furiosa Martita – ahora la pagaran.

Entonces, demostró que en su cabeza tenia una peluca (lo que no sorprendió a nadie) y en ella sobresalía parte de un enorme cierre. Martita lo abrió y su piel se cayo para mostrar su verdadera imagen debajo de tanta cirugía y maquillaje, la cual era la de un enorme dragón que escupía fuego (lo que si sorprendió). Al descubrir su imagen, Martita aplasto a su esposo, claro que nadie lo noto hasta una semana después. Ahora, me gustaría decir que por lo menos Dragona Martita era un dragón impresionante, con enormes colmillos, cuernos, ojos rojos, grandes garras y alas espectaculares, pero no, en realidad también era el dragón más feo que haya visto3, enormes dientes que necesitaban con urgencia frenos, Cuernos mal cuidados, garras con esmalte que no le quedaba, ojos rojos por la irritación y ni siquiera tenia alas para que pudiese decir "bueno, es feo pero por lo menos vuela".

Teniendo la horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, ¡HORRIBLE! Imagen de la dragona Martita (¿Ya dije que era horrible?), nuestros héroes pudieron echarse a correr y tratar de salvar su pellejo y créanme que lo intentaron, pero el miedo había paralizado sus piernas y vuelto mas pesadas que el plomo. Entonces, en una combinación de valentía, arrojo y estupidez (sobre todo estupidez), los cuatro avanzaron ante la horrible presencia de Martita con expresión de retarla

- ¡No te tenemos miedo! – Mintió el Mini-Nazgul 1

- A pesar de tu espantoso aspecto y tu mal gusto – le siguió Kim creyendo que el diría eso.

- ¿Y como planean enfrentarse ante mi pequeños insectos? – Dijo burlonamente Martita escupiendo un poco de fuego, pero lo que le dijo "2" poco después demostró que todavía tenían confianza.

- ¡Has subestimado nuestra súper arma?

- ¡Al ataque Equipaje! – Grito "3" de una forma y con una pose que seria perfecta para una de esas películas épicas que tanto gustan cuando hay mucha matazón.

Pero no paso nada, de hecho todos se quedaron un buen rato sin hacer un movimiento esperando que algo ocurriese. Fue entonces que escucharon un ruido peculiar y al voltear vieron a Equipaje huyendo a una velocidad imposible considerando el tamaño de sus patitas. Al principio nadie dijo nada, en especial porque en sus mentes estaban siendo bombardeados con miles de formas de cómo iban a morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero fue el Mini-Nazugul 3 quien dijo el pensar general de los presentes

- ¡Cobarde!

El dragón dio entonces un par de pasos enfrente, y todo tembló por la fuerza de su pisada, aunque también existen teorías que todo fue en la mente de ellos debido a pie de atleta y la horrible visión del juanete que tenían enfrente. Martita exhalo y una línea de fuego pasó demasiado cerca de ellos. Nuestros falsos protagonistas simplemente se quedaron viendo la escena que solo un enorme y feísimo dragón que escupe fuego puede crear antes de que en sus mentes pasara una solución realista, concreta y que estaba acorde a ellos.

- ¿Corremos por nuestras vidas?

- ¿Tenemos otra opción?

- Dejar que nos devore

- Me gusta mas correr como un cobarde.

- ¿No podemos correr sin parecer cobardes?

- Solo en una maratón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bueno tal vez una y medio lo pensaron después, corrieron por sus vidas. El espectáculo era realmente impresionante, al punto que seria un desperdicio no relatarlo, aunque lo caótico del asunto hace que casi nadie este seguro de que demonios paso. Lo que sabemos es que cuando todo fue una huida normal, ya saben llena de gritos llenos de pánico, llamados a las madres, insultos y un par de oraciones a san Pedro, pero cuando Martita estuvo mas cerca entonces si se puso desesperada la cosa, ya que Kim de repente se pudo valiente y comenzó a pelear contra Martita, claro que no es una pelea llena de patadas y saltos espectaculares, mas bien fue algo de granadas y ametralladoras ocultas. Como no funciono, Kim corrió a una velocidad que superaba a cualquiera que se haya visto antes e intento arrojar a un Mini-Nazgul a la cara del dragón, pero por supuesto no se dejo y comenzó una impresionante pelea en donde solo falto que hubiera un referí para evitar que se dieran a golpes con el palo. Cuando Martita se aburrió y siguió persiguiéndolos, cosa que no le cayo bien a los mal llamados héroes de esta mal llamada historia.

Finalmente llegaron a un enorme barranco y frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme puente que era su única salvación. Claro que cuando estuvieron cerca de cruzarlo el enorme dragón les tapo le paso, con un rostro que decía "me voy a comer tres enanos y una pelirroja". Todos estaban tranquilos ante la situación, lo que significaba que estaban gritando y llorando.

- ¡¿TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITA PELIRROJA! – Grito el enano uno, porque dos y tres estaban demasiado aterrorizados para hablar

- ¡¿MI CULPA! POR USTEDES ME VOY A MORIR DEMASIADO JOVEN

- SOLO TENIAS QUE BESAR A SCATHA Y POR ESO HICISTE TANTO ESCANDALO

- AH, CLARO, LE ECHARAS LA CULPA A MI POR NO QUERER BESAR A SCATHA, COMO SI YO LO HUBIERA MALDITO Y HUBIERA TRAIDO UN BAÚL MIEDOSO

- NO METAN A EQUIPAJE EN ESTO – grito el numero "3"- USTEDES TAMBIEN SE ASUSTARON EN CUANTO SE QUITO LA ROPA

- NO ME RECUERDES ESA HORRIBLE IMAGEN

- MARTITA DESNUDA, MARTITA DESNUDA, MARTITA DESNUDA, MARTITA DESNUDA.

- TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA

- A VER DAMELA, QUIERO QUE ME PEGUES PELIRROJA

- ENANO 2 SI LE PEGAS A TU HERMANO TE DOY VEINTE DOLARES

- PERFECTO

- TRAIDOR

- USTEDES TAMBIEN ME TRAICIONARÓN UNA VEZ, COMO CUANDO ME VENDIERON A UN CIRCO

- SABIAMOS QUE ESCAPARIAS MENDIGO LLORON.

-¿ME LLAMAN A MI LLORON? USTEDES SON MAS LLORONES BUENOS PARA NADA

- NO NOS INSULTES, QUE SABES BIEN QUE LA UNICA BUENA PARA NADA ES KIM

- Y DALE CON ESTO, NO PUEDEN RECRIMINAR POR NO BESAR AL IDIOTA PORQUE NUNCA LLEGAMOS DONDE ESTABA EL IDIOTA.

- PERO NO NOS SALVASTE DE LA DRAGONA ASQUEROSA ESTA

- ¿Y ME PUEDES DECIR COMO VOY A LUCHAR CONTRA UN DRAGON ESPANTOSO QUE ESCUPE FUEGO Y CON MAL GUSTO?

- ¡HAGANME CASO MALDITA SEA! – grito Martita que ya llevaba rato intentando que le tuvieran miedo - ¿NO VEN QUE ME LOS VOY A COMER?

- NO TE METAS – gritaron todos al unísono – ¿NO VES QUE ESTA ES UNA DISCUSIÓN PRIVADA?

- ¡YA BASTA! – dijo Martita enojada debido a que nadie la llamaba la atención, además que todo mundo la insultaba así que empezó su tradicional puchero mientras golpeaba el suelo - ¡SOY LA TODAPODEROSA MARTITA! ¡TODOS LOS MORTALES Y LOS DISEÑADORES DE ROPA CARA DEBEN ESTAR POR SIEMPRE BAJO MI CONTROL! ¡ SOY LA MAESTRA DE LOS GRUPOS DE AYUDA EN DONDE ME QUEDO CON EL DINERO! ¡Y USTEDES DEBEN PONESME ATENCION A MI, A MI, A MI, A MI, A MI Y OBEDECERME SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE…

Como bien han de saber, cuando una criatura monstruosa hace pucheros en las orillas de un barranco lo mas lógico es que esta se trate de una criatura estúpida que no se detenga a pensar que golpear esta zona hará que tarde o temprano la fuerza del golpe causara que esta sección se vaya desprendiendo y si no tiene alas, caiga hacia una muerte terrible y sumamente dolorosa, haciendo énfasis en dolorosa. Martita por supuesto entraba en esta categoría y la tierra que ella pisaba se fue cayendo por el barranco, claro que era sumamente necia y antes de caer usos sus manos para tratar de seguir con su adicción a la vida, lo que casi aplasta a nuestros protagonistas de no haber dado un par de pasos para atrás. Parecía que Martita se las arreglaría para salvarse pero de la nada una criatura feroz y horrible salio hecha una fiera y de una mordida se comió la mano del dragón, dejando que cayera hasta su muerte mientras gritaba cosas incoherentes sobre ser recordada como la mujer con mejor gusto para comprar vestidos de diseñador para los niños con cáncer.

El equipo desquiciado se quedo viendo la escena por un rato, incluso sacaron una palomitas para comer mientras oían caer al horrible dragón, pero después decidieron que ya era mucho y decidieron agradecer a su salvador.

- ¡Equipaje! – dijo Mini-Nazgul 3 emocionado – Sabia que no nos abandonarías.

La verdad es que si los abandono, pero mientras corría se perdió y anduvo sin rumbo hasta que vio que el dragón Martita estaba frente a puente. Antes de que huyera de nuevo, se dio cuenta que esta se caía por el barranco, dejando el lugar sin puente, y antes de que esta se levantase decidió comerse un bocado que originalmente era de Mini-Nazgul pero la puntería le fallo.

- Muy bien – dijo Kim – Martita ha muerto y ahora yo me voy

- Ya quisieras, ahora tienes que besar a Scatha.

- Pero no quiero

- ¡NO PONGAS EXCUSAS!

- Demonios

Entonces los cinco que integraban el equipo bizarro se dirigieron al castillo del que antes era un rey inútil y ahora era una botana en el estomago de Equipaje, dispuestos a despertar a un inútil que para ser honestos no merece despertarse y contra lo que esperaban cruzar las trampas fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaban ya que Kim se encargo de cruzar el pozo de lava y ayudar a los demás aunque no quería, los Mini-Nazguls se encargaron de terreno minado y el jardín asesino y sobre el elenco de fracasados de American Idol, pues Equipaje se los comió. Caminaron hasta que ya se podían oír los ronquidos y las mentadas de Scatha (Equipaje fue enviado en el calabozo para que comiera prisioneros dormidos) y se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

- Listo, Scatha se encuentra detrás de esta puerta.

- Solo acabemos con esto.

Abrieron la puerta de par en par y ante ellos estaba Scatha roncando como el solo, diciendo groserías y lanzando una que otra patada al aire. Kim trato de salir corriendo pero los Mini-Nazguls la obligaron a seguir. Kim dio un largo, largísimo suspiro y una buena bocanada de Whisky. Ahora, no se como consiguió el Whisky y tampoco apruebo que menores prueben alcohol pero eso fue lo que paso, además pudo ser mejor porque en su lugar me hubiera dado un tiro pero yo no soy ella y gracias a dios. Una vez tomado su sorbo, avanzo de muy mala gana y le dio una cachetada y un par de golpes a Scatha para evitar que siguiera roncando, lo cual funciono por mas jalado de los pelos que se oiga. Kim se puso a llorar unos instantes hasta que los enanos le gritaron y en una acto de increíble valentía que jamás será superada, le dio un beso en la boca.

En cuanto acabo no pudo evitar ponerse enferma pero se recupero en cuanto recordó los beneficios. Se levanto y como los Mini-Nazguls se puso emocionada para ver que despertase y las ganancias que tendrían en muy poco tiempo. Se quedaron viendo al baboso por cinco, diez, veinte minutos…Nada paso.

- ¡¿QUE CARAJO PASA! – Pregunto una muy enojada Kim – ME DIJERON QUE SE DESPERTARIA Y QUE OBTENDRIA MI RECOMPENSA.

- ¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA! – dijo el Mini-Nazgul 3 ofendido y con razón pues el creo el hechizo - ¿NO SERA QUE EN REALIDAD NO ERES MUJER?

- CIERTO, ES MEJOR QUE HAGAMOS UN EXAMEN MINUCIOSO PARA AVERIGUARLO

- MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS DE MIERDA.

- NO NOS DIGAS PERVERTIDOS – dijo uno de los pervertidos – LA QUE NO CUMPLIO SU PARTE ERES TU. DEBIAS DESPERTAR A SCATHA Y SIGUE RONCANDO

- ¿Y QUE QUIEREN QU E HAGA?

- BESALO DE NUEVO

-¿QUÉ?

- qué lo beses de nuevo y haber si asi despierta.

-¿BESARLO DE NUEVO? ¡MIS HUEVOS!

- No tiene huevos

- ¡ENTIENDES EL PUNTO! NO VOY A BESARLO DE NUEVO.

- Si no lo despiertas no hay premio

- ¿Quieres que lo despierte? – Kim salio un minuto y saco un tomo un palo que se encontraba cerca - ¡AHORA LO DESPIERTO!

Y de una manera salvaje, incluso para estos cuentos, Kim uso el palo para golpearlo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas. Tan grande fue la magnitud de semejante golpe que Scatha despertó dando un grito que se escucho varios kilómetros a la redonda y dijo unas palabras suaves como un pedazo de granizo.

- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA! HARE QUE SE ARREPIENTA DE HABER NACIDO – dijo Scatha al despertar con voz aguda por razones obvias hasta que vio a Kim – hola guapa.

- Ahora que lo pienso, mejor lo hubiera dejado durmiendo.

- Ya lo despertaste y te aguantas.

- ¿Oigan donde están los padres que me iban a presentar? – si se preguntan si tenia amnesia pues no, solo era idiota

- Tu madre duerme y tu padre se lo comió un baúl – le respondió con indiferencia "2"

- Bueno me da igual, eso significa que ya soy el rey.

- Y yo soy la reina – dijo Kim emocionada

- un momento, ¿desde cuando ella va a ser la reina?

- Fue el trato que hicimos y en la que todos ganábamos. Nosotros seremos tus consejeros y seremos los verdaderos reyes

- Y yo seré la reina y tendré un poder casi ilimitado que compartiré con estos enanos.

- ¿Y yo que?

- Serás el nuevo mandilón – le dijeron todos al unísono

- No quiero.

- Te aguantas

- Mierda.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos un problema. Todos están durmiendo profundamente, demasiado profundamente, y nuestras varitas se rompieron. ¿Cómo los despertaremos?

Nadie sabía realmente como despertarlos así que se quedaron viendo a Kim quien con gesto de frustración tomo su palo de nuevo.

- Cada uno tome un palo y empecemos de una vez.

Y así fue como uno por uno fueron golpeando a cada uno de los invitados y se divirtieron como nunca. La reina fue la única que no golpearon porque nunca estuvo hechizada sino que estaba cruda, y realmente se puso emocionada al saber que alguien se casaría con Scatha sin estar ebria por lo que organizo su boda en su Bar favorito y les revelo que ahora viviría con ellos. En realidad la cosa fue mas hermosa de lo que se podría esperar, porque una semana después se inicio una guerra sin cuartel contra el reino vecino por la muerte de su hijo, conquistándolo y ampliando sus territorios, para luego hacerse por supuesto mas ricos. Kim se hizo mucho mas poderosa y junto a los Mini-Nazguls y Equipaje inicio una campaña de conquista derrotando reino tras reino vecino, obligaron al rey Mickey a pagar tributos a ellos y finalmente le hicieron la guerra a Canadá, y los cuatro se volvieron los reyes mas poderosos del mundo…Y Scatha se volvió un perfecto bueno para nada.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre, excepto todo el mundo, de hecho solo Kim Possible, Equipaje y los tres Mini-Nazguls vivieron felices para siempre dominando el mundo entero e iniciando un periodo de terror que nunca terminaría y en la que incluso todos los villanos y los que tienen su propio Show vivieron felices. Si, este es el perfecto final feliz, es mas incluso todos prefieren esto a que vuelva a ver otra foto de Martita en Playboy. Al final tambien Scatha vivió feliz porque le dieron permiso de ser asesino a sueldo hasta que lo abandono al día siguiente y simplemente se la paso de pasatiempo en pasatiempo mientras su esposa, su madre y los enanos dominaban el mundo y el se la pasaba de flojo.

Moraleja: Nunca molestes a un baúl con dientes.

Como siempre estoy contento de contarles estos cuentos mis queridos amiguitos y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que tengo una escopeta en mi cabeza ni que me obligan a hacerlo, ni tampoco porque de esta manera evito limpiar calcetines y usar ese trajecito. Ahora, recuerden siempre: miren ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, no compren tenis usados, no miren fijamente a Barney, pero sobre todas las cosas llamen a la policía y sáquenme de aquí ( Buen intento) es en serio.

Agradecimientos

El eterno agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que leen mi infame historia y no han sufrido un derrame cerebral. Como siempre a Lince, persona que aprecio mucho y a Ecko porque…bueno luego me acuerdo. A Terry Pratchett por prestarme su Equipaje aunque no lo sepa, a Lemony Snicket porque juega conmigo a las escondidas, a J.K Rowlings porque no me ha demandado, a la familia Tolkien porque tampoco me ha demandado y a mi gato por sus excelentes platicas. No agradeceré a nadie por ayudarme a escribir porque nadie me ayudo en esta ocasión.

**Notas **

1- American Idol es un reality Show al mismo estilo de operación triunfo o la academia, solo que en este el mayor atractivo es probablemente las filmaciones de las audiciones en donde se burlan de las peores voces que cantan en el programa, que curiosamente son mejores que los que ganan en los Reality mexicanos.

2.- Existen pruebas de que el pentágono hizo una tortura similar en Guantánamo, la cual fue interrumpida en menos de dos horas debido a incremento sin control de los suicidios y la locura colectiva. A pesar de su corta duración, el mundo entero condeno esa nueva forma de tortura, aunque eso no impidió que todos le copiasen la tortura aunque con propósitos menos sádicas que la de responder la pregunta ¿Qué tal si…? y con las letras de las Spice Girls

3.- Aclaro que si he visto muchísimos dragones de todo tipo, grandes y chicos, incluso mi primer beso me lo dio un dragón de Komodo y por ello puedo dar una opinión experta que dragón es feo y cual no.


End file.
